Kill
by lullaby-89
Summary: Amy Even war ihr Leben lang ein normales Mädchen, das sich in unserer Muggelwelt wohl fühlt. Doch dies sollte sich ändern, als sie plötzlich durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 am King's Cross Bahnhof stolpert und in einer fremden Welt steht.
1. Only In Dreams

Kill 

_Well, you're just across the street  
Looks a mile to my feet  
I wanna go to you  
Funny how I'm nervous still  
I've always been the easy kill  
I guess I always will_

Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance?  
Or only one way that it was always meant to be   
You kill me, you always know the perfect thing to say  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away

I can picture your face well  
From the bar in my hotel  
I wish I'd go to you  
I pick up put down the phone  
Like your favorite Heatmeiser song goes  
It's just like being alone

Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain  
I need answers for what all the waiting after means  
You kill me, you've got some nerve, but can't face your mistakes  
I know what I should do, but I just can't turn away

_  
So go on love  
Leave while there's still hope for escape  
Gotta take what you can these days  
There's so much ahead  
So much regret  
I know what you wanna say  
I know it but can't help feeling differently  
I loved you, and I should have said it  
Tell me just what has it ever meant?_

_  
I can't help it baby, this is who I am  
Sorry, but I can't just go turn off how I feel  
You kill me, you build me up, but just to watch me break  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away  
_

(Leider gehört hier überhaupt nichts mir. schnief

Song: Jimmy Eat World – Kill

Charakter/Orte etc.: J.K. Rowling (bis auf Amy, die gehört mir... mir ganz alleine :-P))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 1 – Only in Dreams**

Hier saß sie nun. Auf einer kleinen Bahnhofsbank an Gleis 10 im Kings Cross Bahnhof und wartete darauf, dass ihr bester Freund, Joel, sie abholte. Es war kurz vor 11 Uhr und er sollte schon seit einer halben Stunde da sein. „Das ist so typisch" ,murrte Amy und warf der Uhr mordlustige Blicke zu, „Nie ist er pünktlich. Nie!" Sie nahm das Plektrum aus ihrer Hosentasche, das er ihr zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war ihr liebstes. Es schimmerte in allen Facetten von blau und in gelber Schrift stand ihr Name darauf. Er hatte es extra für sie anfertigen lassen. Amy drehte es in ihren Fingern herum, schnippte es in die Luft und fing es wieder auf. Ihr Blick glitt über ihr Gepäck – eine große Reisetasche, die Gitarrentasche mit ihrer roten, heißgeliebten Telecaster darin und ein blauer Rucksack – das auf einem Trolley gestapelt war, hin zu der Absperrung zwischen den beiden Gleisen 9 und 10. ‚Warum nicht?' ,dachte sie, ‚Hab ja eh nichts besseres zu tun.' Sie schob ihren Wagen vor sich her, direkt auf die Absperrung zu. Eigentlich war das ziemlich gestört, aber Amy kam immer auf seltsame Ideen, wenn ihr langweilig war.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Absperrung... und Trommelwirbel kippte hindurch. Völlig erschrocken stolperte sie und landete fast auf dem Boden. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen schaute sie sich um. Vor ihr stand eine rote Lok, an die schwarze Wagons angehängt waren, überall standen Jugendliche mit ihren Eltern herum, die Absperrung hinter ihr war zu einem steinernen Torbogen geworden und dort hang ein Messingschild auf dem ‚Gleis 9 ¾' stand. „Das kann nicht sein" ,flüsterte Amy. Sie schaute an sich herunter. Anstatt ihrer löchrigen Jeans und dem Incubus- T-Shirt trug sie nun eine normale Jeans, ein weißes Hemd, darüber einen schwarzen Pullunder, eine gelb-schwarze Krawatte und einen schwarzen Umhang mit gold- gelblichem Innenfutter. „Hufflepuff?" ,fragte Amy sich leise und zupfte an dem Umhang herum, „War ja klar, dass ICH nicht in Gryffindor wäre." Als nächstes fiel ihr Blick auf den Trolley. Darauf lag nun nicht mehr ihre Taschen, sondern ein großer, schwerer Schrankkoffer. „Ah" ,rief Amy, „Wo ist meine Gitarre? Gott, bitte lass das nur ein Traum sein." Sie ging schnell auf den Koffer zu und öffnete ihn. Es waren alle möglichen ihrer Klamotten darin, Bücher, Federn, Tintenfässer und sonstiger Kram, aber keine Gitarre. „So ein Scheiß" ,murrte Amy, „Blöder Traum." ‚Vielleicht sollte ich einfach wieder zurück gehen' ,dachte sie, ‚Und dann wach ich auf und hab meine Gitarre wieder. Und bin nicht in Hufflepuff. Und Joel rüttelte schon an mir, um mich aufzuwecken. Ja, das wird das Beste sein. Also dann... auf geht's.'

Doch bevor sie weit kam, rief jemand nach ihr und dieses Rufen ließ sie inne halten. „Eve, ich bin hier..." ,rief die Stimme noch einmal. Eve, so nannte sie nur einer. Denn nur einer kam auf die blöde Idee ihren Nachnamen, Even, mit Eve abzukürzen und sie dann auch noch so zu nennen. Aber was machte der in ihrem Traum? „Joel?" ,rief Amy zurück und drehte sich herum, doch da stand nicht Joel. Vor ihr stand ein groß, sportlicher Junge. Sein dunkelblondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und Amy verspürte das dringende Verlangen sie durch zuwuscheln. Seine blau-grauen Augen blickten sie verdutzt an. Es war Cedric Diggory. ‚Dieser Traum wird immer gestörter... allerdings gefällt er mir auch immer besser' ,dachte Amy grinsend und musterte Cedric noch einmal genauer. „Wie hast du mich eben genannt?" ,fragte er nun. „Äh, was?" ,erwiderte Amy und schaute wieder auf, in seine Augen, „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst... äh, Ced? Schön dich zu sehen." „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" ,hakte er nach und umarmte sie kurz. Kleine Schmetterlingen flogen in ihrer Magengegend auf... fast so, wie wenn Joel sie umarmte. „Äh... ja, klar" ,stotterte Amy, die nun völlig verwirrt war. Was war das nur für ein seltsamer Traum? „Okay... kommst du? Wir müssen vor ins Vertrauensschülerabteil..." ,meinte Cedric und zog ihren Trolley hinter sich her, „Ich hab mein Zeug schon abgeladen." Amy blickte noch einmal an sich herunter und entdeckte das Abzeichen, gelb-schwarz mit einem großen V darauf, an ihrer Brust. ‚Vertrauensschüler?' ,dachte Amy und seufzte, ‚Auch das noch!' Dann folgte sie Cedric zu den vorderen Abteilen. ‚Moment mal' ,fiel ihr es dann wieder ein, ‚Woher kennt er meinen Spitznamen? Ist er so was wie Joel in der richtigen Welt? Dieser Traum ist echt strange.'

Jemand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, doch Amy brummelte nur und drehte ihren Kopf herum, was jedoch dazu führte, dass er von dort, wo er gelegen hatte, herunter rutschte und etwa einen halben Meter runterknallte. Amy war es egal, sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie hatte diesen seltsamen Traum gehabt... sie war zum Gleis 9 ¾ gekommen und hatte Cedric getroffen, der sie behandelt hatte, als wären sie die besten Freunde. ‚Seltsamer Traum' ,dachte Amy noch einmal und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Sie musste feststellen, dass ihr Kopf auf ein paar Oberschenkeln lag, die in dunkelblauen Jeans steckten. ‚Nur Joel' ,dachte sie, ‚Wir sind bestimmt gerade bei ihm angekommen.' „Bin schon wach" ,murmelte sie und setzte sich auf, um sich zu strecken. „Gut, wir sind nämlich gleich da" ,meinte eine Stimme, die eindeutig nicht Joel gehörte, „Ich dachte ich weck dich schon mal, dass wir nicht wieder so ins Gedrängel kommen, wie bei der Heimfahrt letztes Mal." Amy rieb sich die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Dort saß Cedric Diggory und grinste sie an. ‚Ich träume immer noch?' ,fragte sie sich, ‚Seltsam, man kann in seinen Träumen schlafen? Wie krank!' „Äh... ja, klar" ,murmelte sie und blickte sich um. Ihr gegenüber saßen die beiden Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin, neben diesen die aus Ravenclaw und neben Cedric saßen die Zwei aus Gryffindor.

„Wie waren eigentlich deine ZAG- Ergebnisse?" ,fragte Cedric, „Du hast mir auf meine letzte Eule ja nicht geantwortet. Meine waren richtig gut." „Äh.. tut mir Leid" ,nuschelte Amy, „Ähm... weiß nicht. Auch ganz gut, denk ich." ZAGs? Sie hatte keine ZAGs gemacht... bis vor den Sommerferien war sie noch auf eine normale Schule in Irland gegangen. „Wie weiß nicht?" ,holte Cedric sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück, „Zeig mal her!" „Äh... okay." Amy begann in ihren Taschen zu wühlen und tatsächlich, aus einer zog sie ein gelbliches Pergament. Sie faltete es auseinander und... es waren ihre ZAG- Ergebnisse. Oder zumindest stand ihr Name darüber. Amy blickte die Noten durch, sie war tatsächlich alles andere als schlecht gewesen.

_Kräuterkunde – O, Zauberkunst – O, Verwandlung – O, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – O, Geschichte der Zauberei – A, Zaubertränke – E, Astrologie – E, Arithmantik – E, Muggelkunde – O und Alte Runen – A_

‚Oh Gott' ,dachte Amy, ‚Eine Streberin bin ich also auch noch. Von so Noten kann ich wirklich nur träumen.' Cedric riss ihr das Pergament aus der Hand und sah ihre Noten durch. „Und das nennst du ganz gut?" ,fragte er und studierte weiterhin das Pergament, „In Zauberkunst und Alte Runen bist du besser als ich. Aber hey, ich hab dich wenigstens in Zaubertränke und Astrologie geschlagen. Warum du Muggelkunde gewählt hast, ist mir immer noch schleierhaft, wo deine Mum doch ein Muggel war." „Hmpf" ,machte Amy bei dem Klang des Wortes ‚war' und nahm ihr Pergament wieder entgegen, um es zurück in ihre Umhangtasche zustopfen. Ihr Mum war tot und das schon seit 5 Jahren, aber Amy hatte das immer noch nicht so richtig verarbeitet. „Tut mir Leid" ,meinte Cedric. „Macht nichts. Sie ist tot, da kann man nichts machen" ,sagte sie leise und biss sich auf die Lippen, um an etwas anderes zu denken. „Ja, aber trotzdem... Hey, wir sind da." Er sprang auf und Amy folgte ihm nach draußen. „Mist" ,murrte Cedric und stellte sich hinter ein paar Fünftklässlern an der Tür an, „Schon wieder zu spät."

„Bei Liam und Nick ist noch ein Platz frei" ,brüllte Cedric durch den Sturm in ihr Ohr und deutete auf eine Kutsche, aus deren Fenster ein braunhaariger Junge seinen Kopf streckte und ihnen zu winkte. Sie nickte und die beiden liefen durch den, vom Regen, pampigen Untergrund auf die schwarzen Kutschen zu. Amy blickte vor die Kutsche, wo normalerweise Pferde angebunden waren. Dort standen hässliche, schwarze, pferdeartige Wesen und schauten dumpf vor sich hin. Schnell wandte Amy ihren Blick ab und wünschte sich, sie könnte sie nicht sehen. Nur Leute, die andere Menschen hatten sterben sehen, konnte die Thestrale sehen. Amy hatte damals ihre Mutter sterben sehen müssen und hatte nichts tunen können. Sie war elf Jahre gewesen und ihre Mum hatte Amy von ihrer besten Freundin abgeholt. Es war schon später am Abend gewesen und sie waren um eine Kurve gefahren, als ihnen plötzlich ein anderes Auto entgegen kam. Ihre Mum hatte noch versucht auszuweichen, aber die Autos waren frontal zusammen gekracht. Es war ein Wunder das Amy überlebt hatte, aber ihre Mutter war sofort tot gewesen.

„Eve, kommst du?" ,fragte Cedric und steckte ihr aus der Kutsche seine Hand entgegen. Sie blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkel, nickte und ließ sich von ihm in die Kutsche ziehen. „Hey Amy" ,meinte der Junge mit den braunen Haaren, der ihnen vorhin gewunken hatte, „Wie waren deine Sommerferien?" Amy musterte ihn einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. Er war etwas zu klein geraten, aber trotzdem recht sportlich, sein braunes Haar war verstrubbelt und die braunen Augen blickten sie ein wenig ausdruckslos an. „Äh.. ganz in Ordnung. Bei dir" ,erwiderte Amy und überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie einfach rief, „Liam!" „Langweilig. Ich musste meine Oma in der Schweiz besuchen, ätzend sag ich euch" ,antwortete der Junge, der dann wohl wirklich Liam hieß. „Ich könnte mir immer noch in den Arsch beißen, dass ich nicht beim Endspiel war" ,warf der Junge neben ihm, der dann wohl Nick war, ein. Er war etwas kleiner als Cedric und muskulös, er hatte fransiges, blondes Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel und hellblaue, glänzende Augen. „Wie war's?" Er schaute fragend von Amy zu Cedric und zurück. Amy war dankbar dafür, dass Cedric ihm antwortete: „Genial. Wir hatten echt ziemlich gute Plätze, nicht Eve?" Amy nickte bestätigend, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte. ‚Ich war beim Endspiel? Interessant' ,dachte sie sich, ‚Hätte mein Traum nicht schon da anfangen können? Ob ich wohl auch Quidditch spiele?' Sie überlegte sich, wie sie dies unauffällig herausfinden konnte, während Cedric den beiden anderen Jungs von dem grandiosen Endspiel erzählte.

„Mist Wetter" ,beschwerte Cedric sich, als sie in die Große Halle kamen, während Amy sich umsah und versuchte ihr Staunen zu unterdrücken. Es war alles genauso, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie blickte zur Decke empor, an der das Unwetter von draußen tobte und lächelte zufrieden. „Kommst du?" ,riss Cedric sie wieder einmal aus ihren Gedanken und zog sie zum Hufflepufftisch. Amy ließ sich neben ihm fallen und schüttelte erst einmal das Wasser aus ihren langen, gingerfarbenen Haaren, bevor sie das goldene Geschirr unauffällig unter die Lupe nahm. „Du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" ,fragte Cedric und musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von der Seite. „Ja... ja" ,murmelte Amy, „Ich bin wohl nur immer noch müde. Und ich hab Hunger." „Na, wenn du gerade davon anfängst" ,meinte Cedric grinsend und reichte ihr eine Schüssel, „Spaghetti?" Amy nahm ihm die Schüssel ab und musste sich zwingen nicht zu erstaunt zu schauen. „Danke" ,meinte sie und tat sich von den Spaghetti auf.

Sie schlug sich ordentlich den Bauch voll. Nicht nur mit Spaghetti, auch mit Kartoffelbrei, Gemüse und Bratenfleisch. Sie glaubte schon fast zu platzen, als der Nachtisch kam. Schokoladenpudding, Kuchen, Pasteten – es gab wirklich alles, was das Herz begehrte. Aber nach einer Portion Schokoladenpudding musste Amy schließlich doch aufgeben und nahm erst mal einige Schlucke Kürbissaft. „So satt war ich schon lange nicht mehr" ,seufzte sie zufrieden. Cedric grinste sie an: „Das du dich immer so voll fressen musst. Nachher kannst du wieder nicht schlafen." Amy musterte ihn nachdenklich, während Dumbledore sich erhob, um eine Rede zu halten. Doch Amy hörte ihm nicht zu, sie kannte Dumbledores Reden aus den Büchern auswendig. Stattdessen fragte sie sich, wieder einmal, wie seltsam dieser Traum eigentlich war. ‚Nachher kannst du wieder nicht schlafen' ,hallten Cedrics Worte durch ihren Kopf. Es war exakt der selbe Wortlaut, den Joel immer benutze, wenn sie sich bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten im Restaurant an seinem oder ihrem Geburtstage, voll fraß. ‚Komisch' ,befand sie.

„... dieses Jahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier statt finden wird" ,verkündete Dumbledore gerade und Amy schreckte auf. Oh Gott, das war der vierte Band, das Trimagische Turnier! Die erklärenden Worte Dumbledores über das Turnier bekam sie jedoch schon wieder nicht mit, da sie in Gedanken versunken war. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was alles im vierten Band passierte. Die erste Aufgabe mit den Drachen, der Weihnachtsball, wo Cedric mit Cho hingehen würde... dieser Gedanke versetzte Amy ein kleinen Stich, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Die zweite Aufgabe, in der die Teilnehmer ihre ‚Schätze' aus dem See holen mussten und dann... „Eve? Hey?" ,rief Cedric und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, „Träumst du schon wieder?" „Was? Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache. Was hast du gerade gesagt?" ,erwiderte Amy und ihre Ohren wurden ein wenig rot. Cedric grinste: „Machst du mit?" „Wo? Wie? Oh, ach so... das Turnier? Äh, nein... ich werde doch erst im Dezember 17." „Oh, verdammt. Stimmt." „Und du?" ,fragte Amy, während sie gemeinsam die Halle verließen. Sie kannte die Antwort schon. „Ja... doch ich denke schon" ,antworte Cedric, „Hogwarts- Champion... wäre schon cool, was?" „Mhm" ,Amy nickte gedankenverloren. Cedric... er würde in diesem Turnier sterben. ‚Nein' ,schrieen Amys Gedanken, ‚Das kannst du nicht zu lassen. Es muss doch irgendwie zu verhindern sein.' Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass das ja alles nur ein Traum war. ‚Ich werde aufwachen, bevor das passiert' ,dachte sie, ‚Hoffe ich.'

„Rosenblütenduft" ,meinte Cedric lässig. Amy schaute auf. An der Wand zeichnete sich plötzlich eine hölzerne Tür ab, die dann aufschwang, um sie einzulassen.

Amy fand sich in einem großen Raum wieder. Sie schaute sich begierig um und sog jedes Detail in sich auf. Die Wände, die in dem selben gold-gelblichen Ton glänzten, wie das Innenfutter ihres Umhangs, die schwarzen Sessel und Sofas, die im Raum verteilt standen, die großen, runden Holztische, die immer zwischen vier oder drei Sessel standen, der große Steinkamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer flackerte, die Porträts an der Wand und zwei Holztüren, ähnlich der geheimen Tür, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs führte, die sich zu beiden Seiten des Raums befanden. „Also, ich geh dann schlafen" ,meinte Cedric und gähnte zur Bestätigung seiner Müdigkeit laut. Er schien Amys neugierige Blicke, die durch das Zimmer huschten, nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Gute Nacht, Eve. Schlaf gut." Er drückte sie kurz mit einem Arm an sich, bevor er zur Tür zu ihrer rechten ging und hindurch verschwand. „Gute Nacht, Ced" ,meinte Amy leise und schaute ihm einen Moment nach.

Dann ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa direkt vor dem Kamin fallen und starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer. So einen seltsamen Traum hatte sie noch nie gehabt. Einerseits wollte Amy nichts sehnlicher, als wieder aufzuwachen und sich in Joels Bett wieder zu finden, während dieser selbst auf der Couch schlief und um dann, 4 Tage später, wieder nach Irland zu ihrem Dad und ihrem kleinen Bruder zurück zu fahren und auf ihre Schule zu gehen. Aber anderseits – Hogwarts, das war ihr Traum seit sie vor 6 Jahren das erste Harry Potter Buch gelesen hatte. Also warum nicht diesen Traum genießen, solange er noch andauerte? Amy beschloss letzteres zu tun, bevor sie herzhaft gähnte. Sie rappelte sich vom Sofa auf, aber da sie noch nicht schlafen gehen wollte, stellte sie sich an eines der Fenster und blickte auf das Schlossgelände von Hogwarts. Dunkel lag der sanft abfallende Hügel vor ihr, das Gras war durch den Regen auf den Boden geklatscht und der Wind fegte pfeifend über die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes. Amys Blick glitt etwas nach links und sie konnte Hargrids Hüte erkennen, in der noch Licht brannte, doch dann wurden auch schon die Vorhänge zugezogen. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter nach rechts und blieb am Quidditchstadion hängen. Die sechs Torpfosten mit den Ringen ragten weit über die Tribünen heraus. Noch immer prasselte Regen auf das Geländer nieder und ab und an durchzuckte ein Donnergrollen die Stille, gefolgt von einem zuckend hellen Blitzlicht.

Amy genoss diesen Anblick eine ganze Weile, bevor sie erneut gähnte. „Dann eben schlafen" ,murrte sie und riss sich vom Fenster los. Langsam ging sie auf die Tür auf der linken Seite zu und öffnete sie zaghaft. Sie fand sich in einem, von Fackeln erleuchteten, Gang wieder. Auf der rechten Seite waren drei weitere Holztüren, auf der linken Vier. Auf der ersten Tür auf der linken Seite stand in goldenen Lettern ‚1. Klässlerinnen', auf der rechten ‚7. Klässlerinnen'. Daraus schloss Amy, dass die zweite Tür rechts in ihren Schlafsaal führen musste. Und sie hatte Recht, auf dieser Tür stand ‚6. Klässlerinnen'. Leise stieß Amy sie auf und fand sich in einem dunklen, rechteckigem Zimmer wieder. Sie konnte schemenhaft vier Himmelbetten erkennen, von denen nur noch das letzte auf der linken Seite frei war. ‚Meins' ,dachte Amy und ging langsam darauf zu. Daneben standen ein Nachtisch, ihr Schrankkoffer und in der Ecke ein Stuhl.

Amy streifte sich den kalten, nassen Umhang ab und schmiss ihn auf den Stuhl, bevor sie sich auf dem Bett plumpsen ließ, um es auf seine Bequemlichkeit zu testen. Es war genauso bequem, wie sie es sich immer gedacht hatte. Dann schlüpfte sie aus ihren durchweichten, gelben Chucks und schob diese unter den Stuhl. Nachdem sie ihren Lieblingsschlafanzug – eine schwarze ¾ Hose und ein grünes T-Shirt auf dem in weißer Schrift stand ‚I love Music' und darunter war eine Gitarre aufgedruckt – aus dem Koffer hervor gewühlt hatte, zog sie sich um und legte sich hin. Doch sie konnte lange nicht schlafen, zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Außerdem hatte sie Angst, wieder aufzuwachen und feststellen zu müssen, dass der Traum vorbei war.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass sie immer noch in dem Himmelbett lag, in welchem sie auch eingeschlafen war. „Amy, steh auf" ,rief jemand und zog ihre Vorhänge beiseite, „Wir kommen zu spät zum Frühstück." Amy blinzelte, als grelles Licht in ihre grünen Augen drang. „Hmpf" ,brummelte sie und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Neben ihr stand ein Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und grinste sie an. Das Mädchen war in etwa so groß wie Amy, aber ein wenig rundlicher und hatte freundliche, braune Augen, die Amy glücklich musterten. „Wo warst du denn gestern so lange?" ,fragte sie, während Amy nach ihren, inzwischen getrockneten und gesäuberten Kleidern griff, um sich anzuziehen. „Äh... Cedric und ich haben beim Abendessen getrödelt" ,murmelte Amy und schlüpfte in ihre Socken.

„Soso, du und Cedric, jaja" ,meinte ein anderes Mädchen und trat nun ebenfalls an Amys Bett. Amy blickte auf und blickte in ein verschmitzt lächelndes Gesicht, dass von langen, braunen Haaren umrandete war. Bei Amys verpeiltem, verschlafenem Blick musste das Mädchen lachen und ihr ganzes, schmales Gesicht und besonders die grün-braunen Augen, lachte mit. „Was soll das denn heißen?" ,wollte Amy wissen, während sie ihre Jeans anzog. „Komm schon" ,rief ein drittes Mädchen und schaute Amy feixend an, „Du und Cedric... ist in den Sommerferien was gelaufen?" Amy starrte sie an. Das dritte Mädchen hatte mittellanges, dunkelblondes Haar und strahlend blaue Augen. Sie war ein Stück größer als Amy selbst und Amy befand, dass ihre Figur einfach perfekt war. ‚Das ist sicher der Schwarm aller Jungs' ,dachte Amy und wand ihren Blick wieder ab, um sich den Pullunder über den Kopf zu streifen. „Nein" ,antwortete Amy fast mechanisch, da sie die selbe Frage auch immer gestellt bekam, wenn sie von einem Besuch bei Joel zurück kam, „Wir sind nur Freunde." „Natürlich" ,grinste das blonde Mädchen. Wenn Amy nur ihre Namen wüsste. „Lenny, nun lass sie sich erst mal anziehen" ,meinte das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren, „Wir müssen zum Frühstück!" „Hast Recht, Ciara" ,erwiderte das blonde Mädchen, Lenny, „Hast Recht. Hopp, hopp, Amy." Amy zog in Windeseile, Krawatte, Umhang und Schuhe an, bevor sie mit ihren drei Mitschülerinnen aus dem Schlafsaal und zum Frühstück ging.

„Morgen, Eve" ,wurde sie begrüßt, kaum das sie sich am Tisch nieder gelassen hatte. Amy schaute auf und blickte direkt in Cedrics Augen, der ihr gegenüber saß. „Morgen, Ced" ,erwiderte sie. „Gut geschlafen?" ,fragte er und reichte ihr die Brötchen, „Oder doch zu viel gegessen?" „Nein. Ich hab gut geschlafen" ,antwortete sie grinsend und nahm eines der Brötchen aus der Schale. Sie beschmierte es gerade mit Erdbeermarmelade, als Lenny neben ihr rief: „Stundenpläne!" Sie reichte Amy einen Pergamentpacken und nahm sich selbst das oberste herunter. Amy nahm sich ihren Stundenplan und reichte den Stapel an Ciara weiter.

Amy schaute auf und bemerkte Cedrics fragenden Blick. Sie tauschten die Stundenpläne und Amy musste feststellen, dass Cedrics fast identisch zu ihrem war. Nur während sie Muggelkunde hatte, hatte er Wahrsagen. Die beiden tauschten die Stundepläne wieder aus und Amy kam endlich dazu ihr Brötchen zu essen. Sie wollte gerade nach einem Zweiten greifen, als Ciara sie am Arm packte. „Keine Zeit mehr" ,rief sie, „Wir müssen los. Du kennst doch McGonagall, die brummt uns gleich ne Strafarbeit auf, wenn wir am ersten Tag zu spät kommen." Seufzend zog Amy ihre Hand wieder zurück und ging mit ihren drei Mitschülerin nach oben in den vierten Stock, gefolgt von Cedric und vier anderen, darunter die beiden aus der Kutsche, Jungs aus Hufflepuff und den 6. Klässlern aus Ravenclaw.

Lenny und Ciara nahmen in der vorletzten Reihe Platz, sodass Amy sich an dem Tisch hinter ihnen fallen ließ. Sie schaute sich nach dem Mädchen um, dessen Name ihr immer noch unbekannt war, doch die saß neben einem Ravenclaw- Mädchen in der 2. Reihe. „Pf" ,schnaubte Amy. Sie wollte an ihrem ersten Tag eigentlich nicht unbedingt alleine sitzen. „Schön, dass du mir n Platz freigehalten hast" ,meinte Cedric und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihr fallen. Amy schaute ihn einem Moment verdutzt an, sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht kommen sehen. „Natürlich" ,meinte sie dann, „Kein Problem." Cedric grinste und an seinen Mundwinkeln bildeten sich dabei kleine Fältchen. Amy lächelte zurück, bevor sie ihren Blick nach vorne richtete, wo Professor McGonagall stand. Diese rollte ein Pergament auseinander und las ihre Namen vor, damit sich die jeweiligen Schüler melden konnten.

„Aberland, Tommy" ,las McGonagall und ein Junge mit braunen Haaren und ziemlich vielen Sommersprossen in der ersten Reihe meldete sich, „Bagder, Emily; Brandy, Michael; Corner, Nick-" ,der blonde Junge aus der Kutsche reckte einen Finger nach oben, „Daclair, Ciara-" ,auch Ciara streckte einen Finger, „Diggory, Cedric-" ,Cedric neben ihr hob lässig den Arm, „Even, Amy-" ,sie selbst hob ihren Arm nach oben, „Everwood, Lenny-" ,Lenny nickte nur, „Gilden, Ian; Hoover, Susan; Hilden, Luca-" ,das dritte Mädchen aus dem Schlafsaal meldete sich, „Hilden, Abby-" ,das Mädchen neben Luca meldete sich und nun erkannte Amy auch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden, „Llyod, James; Newton, Johnny; Nikkel, Kate; O'Connelly, Liam-" ,der braunhaarige Junge aus der Kutsche meldete sich, „Richards, Bastien; Rower, David; Sawyer, Marie und Wilson, Sascha." Nachdem McGonagall die Namen auf ihrer Liste abgehakt hatte, konnten sie mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Sie sollten eine Katze in eine Eule verwandeln. Amy war geschockt, sie hatte so was doch noch nie gemacht.

Mit einem Wisch von McGonagalls Zauberstab standen die Anweisungen an der Tafel und Amy las sie sich mehrmals durch. Dann griff sie in ihre Umhangtasche und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. ‚Moment mal' ,dachte Amy und begutachtete den dünnen Stab aus hellem Holz, bevor sie lächelte, ‚Meiner! Wie geil!' Sie versuchte sich genau an die Anweisungen zu halten, während sie den Zauber vor sich hermurmelte und es klappte! Aus der grau-schwarz-weiß getigerten Katze war eine Schleiereule geworden. Amy war stolz auf sich und grinste freudig. Dann wand sie sich zu Cedric um, auch vor ihm saß inzwischen keine Katze mehr, sondern ein Steinkauz. Die beiden lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück und unterhielten sich leise, während sie den anderen bei ihren, teilweise kläglichen, Versuchen ihre Katzen zu verwandeln, zu schauten. „Nun gut" ,meinte McGonagall, nachdem es geklingelt hatte, „Sie schreiben drei Rollen Pergament, was man bei der Verwandlung von Tieren zu Tieren beachten muss, bis Donnerstag."

Der Rest des Tages verging schleichend. Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke waren tatsächlich die reinste Qual, dafür war Arithmantik richtig interessant. Am Abend saß Amy mit Lenny, Ciara und Luca um einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete an ihren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke, die sie bis Mittwoch fertig haben mussten. Amy schlug immer wieder Zutaten und ihre genau Zubreitung für diesen kniffligen Trank nach und war froh, dass ihr das rumschwallen noch nie schwer gefallen war, sodass die vier Rollen Pergament schnell voll waren. Sie wollte gerade mit dem Verwandlungsaufsatz anfangen, als sich jemand auf der Lehne ihres Sessels fallen ließ. Cedric.

„Was gibt's?" ,wollte Amy wissen und verrenkte ihren Hals, um zu ihm hoch sehen zu können. Er grinste sie an und knuffte sie leicht in die Seite. „Hat meine Lieblings- Hüterin Lust auf eine Partie Schach?" ,fragte er. ‚H-Hüterin?' ,dachte Amy verdutzt, ‚Hat er Hüterin gesagt? Oh mein Gott.' „Wenn du so lieb fragst" ,grinste Amy zurück und erhob sich von ihrem Sessel, sodass Cedric von der Lehne rutschte und in den Sessel hineinfiel. Sie lachte ihn aus und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen. „Tzz" ,macht Amy und ging mit ihm zu einem freien Tisch, wo sie sich breit machen konnten. Sie bauten die Figuren auf und Amy, die die weißen Figuren hatte, durfte anfangen. „Wie sieht's aus?" ,fragte sie, während sie einen ihrer Bauern nach vorne schob, „Machst du jetzt mit beim Turnier?" Cedric schob ebenfalls einen Bauern herum. „Ja, doch. Ich denke schon." „Aber die Aufgaben sind sicher gefährlich" ,versuchte Amy es. „Ach, komm Eve" ,meinte Cedric, „Also ob gerade dir, dass was ausmachen würde." „Hm. Aber hast du nicht gehört, dass auch schon Leute gestorben sind?" „Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Oder traust du es mir nicht zu?" „Nein... nein, das meinte ich nicht..." ,stotterte Amy, „Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich." „Das brauchst du nicht. Und jetzt zieh."


	2. Sick At The Thought Of Losing You

**Kapitel 2 - Sick at the thought of losing you**

Der September zog vorbei und auch der Oktober neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Amy hatte sich langsam eingewöhnt und kam gut zurecht. Mit Cedric verstand sie sich richtig gut und auch zu Ciara, Lenny und Luca fasst sie langsam Vertrauen. Das Turnier war aus ihren Gedanken gewischt, da sie viel für die Schule zu tun hatte. Doch an diesem Morgen fand sie einen Aushang am Schwarzen Brett des Gemeinschaftsraums, der sie wieder daran erinnerte. Am Freitag würden die Schüler aus Drumstrang und Beauxbatons ankommen. „Hmpf" ,machte Amy und wand sich ab. Sie musste sich was einfallen lassen, es musste doch irgendwie möglich sein, Cedric davon abzuhalten an dem Turnier teilzunehmen. ‚Mir wird schon was einfallen' ,dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Sie wurden mit dem üblichen „Morgen, Eve" begrüßt, als sie sich auf ihrem Platz gegenüber von Cedric fallen ließ. „Mhm" ,brummte Amy und füllte sich Cornflakes in ihre Schüssel. „Schlecht geschlafen?" ,fragte Cedric und kippte Milch über ihre Flakes, „Oder einfach schlecht gelaunt?" Amy ließ wieder nur ein Gebrummel verlauten und stopfte sich einen Löffel voller milchdurchdrängter Cornflakes in den Mund. „Okay, du willst nicht reden" ,seufzte Cedric, „Gut. Dann lass ich dich weiterschlafen." „Nun sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt" ,meinte Amy augenrollend, „Nur weil ich einmal nicht gut gelaunt bin, muss das doch nicht gleich was mit dir zu tun haben. Mein Gott!" „Natürlich nicht, ich... ich dachte nur" ,erwiderte Cedric und ließ seinen Toast sinken, „Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur wissen, was mit dir los ist." „Nichts!" „Aber... na gut. Wenn du meinst." Wie sollte sie ihm denn sagen, was mit ihr los war? Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht erzählen, dass sie wusste, dass er während diesem blöden Turnier sterben würde. Er würde sie doch für völlig bekloppt erklären. Aber sie musste ihn aufhalten, irgendwie. Cedric durfte nicht sterben, dazu war er ihr in diesen zwei Monaten einfach zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Sie mochte ihn fast so gerne wie Joel und das sollte was heißen, immerhin war Joel ihr bester Freund... und sie war ein wenig in ihn verliebt. Was natürlich nicht heißen sollte, dass sie auch in Cedric verliebt war... oder?

Der Freitagnachmittag kam schnell und die gesamten Hogwartsschüler stellten sich vor dem Schloss auf, um die Ankömmlingen aus den fremden Schulen zu begrüßen. Amy stand zwischen Luca und Cedric in einer der hintersten Reihen. „Das ist unfair" ,beschwerte sie sich und versuchte sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, ohne umzukippen, „Ich sehe gar nichts." „Komisch, ich kann wunderbar sehen" ,erwiderte Cedric grinsend. „Haha, lustig" ,knurrte Amy und boxte ihn in die Seite, „Du bist ja auch einen Kopf größer als ich." „Echt? Nur?" Er stellte sich direkt vor sie und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren Kopf, um zu messen, bis wohin sie ihm ging. Seine Hand knallte kurz unter seinem Hals gegen seinen Oberkörper. „Oh, hast Recht. Bist du gewachsen?" Er grinste sie an und hatte deutlich damit zu kämpfen, nicht in Lachen auszubrechen. „Pf" ,Amy piekste ihn in den Bauch, „Nur weil du ein Riese bist, sind nicht gleich alle anderen Winzlinge."

„Diggory, Even, geben sie Ruhe dahinten" ,rief Professor Sprout ihnen zu, „Und Diggory stellen sie sich wieder an ihren Platz." Augenrollend nahm Cedric wieder seinen Platz neben Amy ein, schaute diese aber weiterhin feixend an. „Da sie kommen" ,rief plötzlich einer der Zweitklässler weiter vorne und streckte seinen Finger in die Luft. Amy wand sich von Cedric ab, um mit ihrem Blick der angewiesenen Richtung zu folgen. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass dort eine Kutsche flog, hätte sie ihren Augen nicht getraut. „Ist das tatsächlich ne Kutsche?" ,hörte sie Luca neben sich laut fragen. „Ja, aber ne ziemlich große" ,antwortete irgendjemand in ihrer nähren Umgebung. Die grau-blaue Kutsche kam auf sie zugeflogen und kam schließ etwas entfernt von Hagrids Hütte mit einem lauten Krachen zum Landen. Jetzt erkannte Amy auch das duzend goldener Pferde, welches die Kutsche gezogen hatten. Die Tür, auf der das Schulwappen – zwei goldene, gekreuzte Zauberstäbe, aus denen je drei Funken stoben – prangerte, flog auf und ein Junge trat heraus, um die Treppe auszuklappen. Heraus trat Olympe Maxime und Amy musste zugeben, dass sie noch größer war, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Während Madame Maxime, gefolgt von ihren Schülern, auf Dumbledore zu ging, um ihn zu begrüßen, huschte Amys Blick reflexartig zum See. Dort tauchte einen Moment später das ein wenig wrackartig Schiff der Drumstrangs auf und die ersten Leute gingen von Bord.

„Krum" ,murmelte Amy, als zwei Leute, gefolgt von den restlichen Schülern, auf Dumbledore zu gingen. „Was ist los?" ,fragte Cedric neben ihr, „Hast du gerade Krum gesagt?" „Jupp" ,erwiderte Amy, „Siehst du? Da, der neben dem Lehrer." „Tatsache, du hast Recht. Er ist noch Schüler!" „Mhm."

„Du isst ja gar nicht" ,stellte Cedric fest, als er von seinem Teller auf und zu Amy blickte, „Geht's dir nicht gut?" „Haha" ,Amy zog eine Grimasse, „Hab kein Hunger..." „Nicht mal auf Lasagne? Ich mein hallo? Das ist dein Lieblingsessen, das gibt's nicht so oft." „Nein, ich möchte nichts." „Du bist doch krank." „Mir geht's gut." „Aber irgendwas stimmt nicht. Du würdest für nichts in der Welt Lasagne aufgeben, selbst wenn du vorher einen Elefanten als Vorspeise gehabt hättest." Amy konnte sich nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen und tat sich doch etwas von der Lasagne auf. „Du weißt wie man einen Mann glücklich macht" ,grinste Cedric und aß nun wieder weiter, während Lenny neben Amy in lautes Lachen ausbrach. „Was?" ,fragte Cedric unschuldig. „Nichts, nichts" ,erwiderte Lenny immer noch schmunzelnd. Amy verdrehte gekonnt die Augen und aß ihr Stück Lasagne.

Nachdem auch der Nachtisch von den goldenen Tellern verschwunden war, erhob Dumbledore sich für seine Rede. Amy hörte ihm nicht zu, sie kannte den Inhalt. Sie fragte sich stattdessen wieder einmal, wie sie verhindern konnte, dass Cedric seinen Namen in den Kelch warf. Oder sie musste ihn daran hindern an der dritten Aufgabe teilzunehmen. ‚Das ist auch eine Idee' ,dachte Amy, ‚Dann hab ich wenigstens noch ein wenig Zeit. Ja, bis dahin wird mir bestimmt was eingefallen sein. Hoff ich.'

„Guten Morgen, Miss Even?" ,brüllte plötzlich jemand in ihr linkes Ohr und Amy fuhr erschrocken zusammen, „Von wem träumen wir denn nun schon wieder?" „Cedric!" ,fauchte Amy, „Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?" „Tut mir Leid" ,erwiderte dieser mit unschuldigem Lächeln, „Ich hab's ja erst auf die sanfte Tour probiert, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Also musste es so gehen." „Mach das nie wieder." „Hättest du lieber in der Großen Halle geschlafen?" „Nein..." „Na siehst du. Dann komm jetzt." Er zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch und sie gingen gemeinsam zu den Kellern hinunter in ihren Gemeinschaftstraum.

„Also" ,meinte Amy, nachdem sie sich auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin hatten fallen lassen, „Schmeißt du deinen Namen jetzt ein?" „Jupp. Gleich Morgen früh. Und bitte fang nicht wieder an dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich schaff das schon." „Ja, natürlich. Ich weiß... aber trotzdem. Cedric, in diesem Turnier sind Leute gestorben." „Nenn mich nicht Cedric, du weißt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn du das tust. Dann meinst du es nämlich verdammt ernst... Ich will nicht das du dir Sorgen um mich machst, wenn du noch nicht mal weißt, was das für Aufgaben sein werden. Aber egal, was ist, ich verspreche dir, ich werde aufpassen." Amy gab nach und nickte. Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, was passierte. „Eve?" „Huh?" „Süß von dir, dass du dir Sorgen machst." Cedric erhob sich vom Sofa, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann durch die Holztür zu seinem Schlafsaal. Amy starrte die Tür an, als könnte diese ihr sagen, warum ihre Stirn glühte, an der Stelle, die Cedrics Lippen berührt hatte. „Unsinn" ,murrte sie und ging ebenfalls schlafen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging, fand sie den Feuerkelch, von der Alterslinie umzogen, in der Eingangshalle vor. Cedric stand mit einem Zettel in der Hand neben Liam und Nick und schien wohl seinen Zettel einwerfen zu wollen. „Bin gleich wieder da" ,meinte Amy zu ihren Freundinnen und ging zu Cedric. „Wir gehen schon mal essen" ,rief Lenny ihr hinter her, „Dauert ja sicher länger oder!" Amy achtete nicht auf ihre Bemerkung und blieb vor Cedric stehen. „Morgen, Eve" ,grinste dieser und auch die beiden anderen Jungs wünschten ihr einen Guten Morgen. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" ,fragte Amy und starrte Cedric in die grau-blauen Augen. „Amy, bitte-" ,ihr fiel auf, dass er sie das erste Mal bei ihrem Vornamen nannte, „Das hatten wir doch schon mal." „Tut mir Leid. Egal, vergiss es, Ced. Schmeiß den Zettel da rein." Sie lächelte ihn an und er grinste zurück, bevor er über die Alterslinie trat und seinen sauber beschriebenen Zetteln in den Feuerkelch warf. „Schön" ,seufzte Amy, „Können wir jetzt frühstücken? Ich hab Hunger!" „Natürlich. Wann hast du mal keinen Hunger?" „Werd bloß nicht frech, ja?" ,grinste Amy und boxte ihn freundschaftlich in den Bauch. „Wer ist denn hier frech?" ,erwiderte Cedric und boxte zurück. Boxend bannten sie sich ihren Weg in die Große Halle.

Der Samstag verging schnell, für Amys Empfinden fast schon zu schnell und der Abend mit dem Festessen und der Bekanntgabe der Champions kam. Wie immer saß Amy auf ihrem angestammten Platz gegenüber von Cedric und zwischen Lenny und Ciara und zwang sich dazu etwas zu essen, damit Cedric keinen Verdacht schöpfte. ‚Warum kann ich hier eigentlich nicht bestimmen?' ,fragte sie sich, ‚Immerhin ist das mein Traum!' Doch in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sie die Traumtheorie schon längst abgehakt, dazu ging das hier alles schon viel zu lang. Auch die Idee mit dem Komma oder dem Trip hatte sie schon verworfen, letzteres besonders, da sie keine Drogen nahm. So unrealistisch es auch war... dies hier schien die Wirklichkeit zu sein. Irgendwas war mit ihr passiert, als sie durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 gepurzelt war. Es schien als hätte sie die Rollen mit irgendeinem Zwilling in der magischen Welt getauscht. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr ‚magischer Zwillinge' wohl jetzt bei ihr zu Hause saß und verzweifelt ihre Mathehausaufgaben gegen die Wand pfefferte und sie gegen den Telefonhörer eintauschte, um Joel anzurufen, so wie Amy es meistens an den Samstagabenden tat. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Amy grinsen.

„Und der Hogwarts- Champion ist" ,durchbrach eine tiefe Stimme ihr Gedanken und Amy schrak auf. ‚Bitte nicht!' ,flehte sie innerlich. Dumbledore faltete den Zettel auseinander. „Cedric Diggory!" Amy versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sich mit den anderen zu freuen, während Cedric durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch ging.

„Ich fass es nicht, zwei Hogwarts- Champions. Er ist erst 14! Wie hat er bloß seinen Namen in den Kelch gekriegt?" Cedric und Amy saßen in einer Ecke des inzwischen leeren Gemeinschaftsraums. Mrs. Sprout hatte die Siegesfeier vor etwa 10 Minuten beendet und alle in ihre Betten geschickt. Aber Amy und Cedric hatte sich beide wieder rausgeschlichen, um ihr Gespräch zu beenden. „Und Dumbledore lässt das auch noch zu" ,fuhr Cedric entrüstete fort, „Es ist mir egal, wer er ist. Er ist fast noch ein Kind und er hat sich unrechtmäßig in das Turnier geschlichen."

„Cedric Diggory, würdest du vielleicht mal von deinem hohen Ross runterkommen? Hast du dir vielleicht schon mal überlegt, dass Harry nicht lügt? Was wenn wirklich jemand seinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen hat, hä? Du hast es doch schon gesagt, er ist 14. 14! Wer wäre denn so blöd und schmeißt mit 14 seinen Namen in den Kelch, wenn das Turnier erst ab 17 ist? Er weiß doch genau, dass er sich da nur lächerlich machen kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das mit Absicht gemacht hat." Cedric starrte sie entgeistert, aber doch nachdenklich an. „Hast du gesagt, ich soll von meinem hohen Ross runterkommen?" ,fragte er dann mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Aber sonst stimm ich dir zu. Jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke... ja, du hast wohl Recht. Aber wer würde so was tun?" „C... äh, ich weiß auch nicht" ,meinte Amy schnell, bevor sie ihn angrinste, „Und ja, ich glaube wirklich, dass es dir gut tun würde, mal von deinem hohen Ross runterzukommen."

„Miststück" ,rief Cedric und warf ein Kissen nach ihr. „Blödmann" ,erwiderte Amy und griff nach dem nächst besten Kissen. Und bald war eine wilde, aber stumme, Kissenschlacht im Gange.

„Drachen" ,fauchte Cedric und ließ sich auf dem Sessel neben Amy fallen, die gerade ihre Astrologiehausaufgaben angefangen hatte. „Was?" ,sie legte ihre Feder beiseite und schaute Cedric verwirrt an. „Drachen" ,knurrte er, „Die erste Aufgaben. Es sind Drachen." „Oh... ja..." ,erinnerte Amy sich, bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie die Ahnungslose mimen musste, „Äh... ich meine, also... das ist nicht gut. Also, äh... woher weißt du das?" „Harry hat's mir erzählt." „Aha. Du schaffst das schon." „Ach und wie denkst du soll ich an einem riesigen, feuerspuckenden Drachen vorbei kommen?" Amy dachte nach. Was hatte Cedric im Buch noch mal gemacht? Er hatte irgendeinen Stein verwandelt oder so... aber war das nicht schief gegangen? Könnte sie ihm nicht einen kleinen Schubs in eine andere Richtung geben?

‚Man darf das Schicksal nicht verändern' ,schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Das hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt. ‚Aber wenn ich nichts tue, dann stirb er' ,dachte Amy betrübt. Nein, sie würde ihn einfach davon abhalten an der dritten Aufgabe teilzunehmen und ansonsten den Dingen ihren üblichen Lauf zu lassen. Und an die Weisheit ihrer Mum hängte sie einfach noch ein ‚jedenfalls nicht ohne guten Grund'. Ja, so konnte sie sich mit gutem Gewissen aus der Sache heraus reden. „Eve?" Cedric stupste sie an. „Huh?" ,sie schaute ihren besten Freund fragend an, „Hast du was gesagt?" „Wie findest du meine Idee? Mit dem Stein?" „Oh ja, gut. Das klappt bestimmt" ,erwiderte Amy.

Es war der 24. November und Amy saß neben Cedric beim Mittagessen. Amy bekam ungefähr so wenig vom Essen herunter wie Cedric selbst, obwohl sie genau wusste, was passieren würde. „Du solltest essen" ,murmelte sie ihm zu, „Immer hin hast du es gleich mit einem Drachen zu tun." „Danke, du machst mir Mut" ,erwiderte Cedric lahm. „'Tschuldigung." „Schon gut." „Mr. Diggory, die Champions folgen mir nun bitte" ,meinte plötzlich Professor McGonagall hinter ihm. Cedric und Amy zuckten zusammen, sie hatten die Lehrerin gar nicht bemerkt. „Wünsch dir Glück" ,rief Amy ihm noch nach, während er McGonagall, Harry, Fleur und Krum nach draußen folgte. Sie glaubte ein „Danke" zu hören, aber es war so leise gewesen, das sie es sich auch hätte einbilden können.

„Er schafft das schon" ,wollte Ciara ihr Mut machen, „Aber ich würde schon gerne mal wissen, was denn nun die Aufgabe ist." „Drachen" ,murmelte Amy, „Sie müssen an Drachen vorbei." „Was? Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?" ,rief Lenny, „Aber sie können doch keine Drachen in die Schule bringen. Woher weißt du das?" „Von Cedric." „Aber die Champions dürfen das doch gar nicht wissen." „Alle anderen wissen es auch." „Woher?" „Äh... keine Ahnung?" „Du weißt es?" „Nein... nein. Ich weiß es nicht. Woher denn auch? Cedric weiß es auch nicht." „Können wir jetzt gehen?" ,fragte Luca, „Amy möchte heut ja scheinbar nichts essen. Und ich hätte gerne ein paar gute Plätze." „Ja, ja, gehen wir" ,stimmte Ciara zu.

„Wer wohl als erstes dran kommt?" ,fragte Lenny, „Der tut mir dann doch sehr Leid." . Sie saßen etwa in der mittelersten Reihe auf der Tribüne, die dem Championzelt und dem Erste-Hilfe-Zelt gegenüber lag. „Cedric" ,murmelte Amy und ballte ihre Hände in den Umhangtaschen zu Fäusten. „Was?" ,rief Luca, „Woher weißt du das denn?" „Äh... nur so ein schlechtes Gefühl" ,nuschelte Amy und wurde rot um die Nase. „Willkommen" ,rief Ludo Bagman mit seiner magisch verstärken Stimme, „Willkommen liebe Schüler, Lehrer und sonstige Zuschauer bei der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Unsere vier Champions müssen an je einem Drachen vorbei kommen und ihm ein goldenes Ei stehlen. Und hier kommt auch schon unser Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler. Und der Champion, der gegen diesen fiesen, kleinen Drachen antreten muss ist... Cedric Diggory."

Es gab Applaus für Cedric und Luca murmelte Amy zu: „Dein Gefühl trügt auch nie, was?" „Selten" ,erwiderte Amy leise. Ein blau-grauer, riesiger Drache wurde in die Arena unter den Tribünen geführt und losgebunden und die Menge ließ ein erschrecktes Aufstöhnen verlauten. „Mein Gott ist der groß" ,flüsterte Lenny entsetzt. Nach einem kurzen Knall kam Cedric aus dem Zelt der Champions. Amy konnte trotz der Entfernung genau sehen, wie nervös er war. Jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen machte es ihr deutlich – aber auch nur ihr. „Er scheint das ganz schön locker zunehmen" ,meinte Ciara, „Was hat er vor?" „Tut er nicht, tut er nicht. Siehst du nicht, wie er sich immer wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischt und was für kleine Schritt er macht? Er ist nervös!" ,brabbelte Amy, „Äh... er will n Felsen verwandeln. Damit der Drache abgelenkt ist." „Ähm... nein, sehe ich nicht. Glaubst du, das wird funktionieren?" „Weiß nicht." Amy saß steif auf ihrem Platz, die Fäuste fest zusammen gepresst und die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

Cedric hatte inzwischen einen der großen Felsen in einen übergroßen gelben Labrador verwandelt, der in dem Gehege herum lief. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachens war tatsächlich auf den Hund gerichtet, sodass Cedric an ihm vorbei laufen konnte. Er hatte sich gerade das goldene Ei geschnappt, als der Drache es sich anders überlegt hatte und sich wieder Cedric zuwand. „Ich kann mir das nicht ansehen" ,rief Amy und drückte ihren Kopf gegen Ciaras Arm. Kurz darauf stöhnte die Menge auf. „Was ist passiert?" ,brüllte Amy in Ciaras Umhang, „Geht's ihm gut?" „Ja, ja. Er hat's geschafft, aber ich glaub der Schwanz hat ihn im Gesicht erwischt und er hat ihm den Umhang versengt" ,meinte Luca gelassen. „Was? Oh mein Gott, ich muss zu ihm." „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das darfst." „Das ist mir doch egal" ,rief Amy und sprang auf.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte Amy in das Erste-Hilfe-Zelt und schaute sich um. Das Zelt war durch Vorhänge in einzelne Räume unterteilt. „So ein Mist" ,murmelte Amy und suchte sich einen Weg durch die Vorhänge. Plötzlich entdeckte sie hinter einem der Vorhänge einen Schatten und ging zielsicher darauf zu. „Was machst du denn hier, Even?" ,fragte jemand hinter ihr. „Madam Pomfrey..." ,nuschelte Amy und drehte sich langsam herum, „Ich... äh, ich wollte nach Cedric sehen." „Du bist nicht befugt hier zu sein" ,meinte die Krankenschwester kühl, „Du solltest gehen." „Er ist mein bester Freund. Das sollte Befugnis genug sein" ,brauste Amy auf. „Es geht ihm gut. Geh jetzt." „Ich möchte ihn sehen" ,beharrte Amy, „Wo ist denn das Problem?" „Er braucht Ruhe." „Bitte" ,meinte Cedrics Stimme hinter dem Vorhang, „Lassen sie sie, Madam Pomfrey." „Na gut" ,fauchte Madam Pomfrey, „Geh zu ihm..."

Amy glaubte sie etwas von ‚Autoritätsuntergrabung' murmeln zu hören, während sie davon marschierte. Kopfschüttelnd zog Amy den Vorhang beiseite und ließ sich auf dem Rand des Feldbetts fallen. „Diese Frau..." ,brummte sie, „Wie siehst du denn aus?" Sie hob die Hand um Cedrics linke Wange zu betasten, die voller oranger Pampe war. „Da hat mich sein Schwanz erwischt" ,meinte Cedric schulterzuckend, „Das ganze letzte Stück hat er entlang gezogen." „Ja, Luca hat's mir erzählt." „Hast du's nicht gesehen?" „Hab mich in Ciaras Ärmel vergraben." „Du hattest Angst um mich?" ,fragte Cedric grinsend. „Ja und du brauchst gar nicht so blöd zu grinsen." „Mach ich doch gar nicht. Aber hey, mir geht's gut. Nur ein Kratzer." „Nur ein Kratzer? Ja, ja... wenn du meinst." „Willst du nicht weiter zuschauen?" „Nein, ich glaube das ist nichts für meine Nerven. Ich bleibe hier." Cedric lachte leise: „Das sieht dir ähnlich. Immer cool machen und dann kneifen." „Du bist schon wieder so frech." „Was? Nein, das musst du dir einbilden."

„Ich bin Letzter" ,seufzte Cedric, „Letzter!" Er saß bei Amy, Lenny, Luca und Ciara am Tisch und musterte gefrustete das Goldene Ei. „Sei froh, dass du noch lebst" ,erwiderte Amy genervt. „Mach lieber dieses dämlich Ei mal auf" ,meinte Lenny schulterzuckend. „N... Natürlich" ,Amy konnte sich das nein gerade noch verkneifen. ‚Du weißt von nichts' ,ermahnte sie sich selbst. „Hm" ,machte Cedric und nickte. Er nahm das Ei auf seinen Schoß und öffnete die Scharniere. Amy konnte sich gerade noch die Ohren zu halten, bevor das Ei aufklappte und das schreckliche Wehklagen durch den Gemeinschafsraum hallte. „Arg" ,rief Ciara, nachdem Cedric das Ei wieder geschlossen hatte, „Was war denn das?" „Keine Ahnung" ,kam es vierfach zur Antwort. „Das war ja grausam" ,murrte Cedric, „Was soll mir das denn über die 2. Aufgabe sagen?" „Vielleicht musst du irgendwas anders machen" ,warf Amy in den Raum. ‚Hey, das war kein Tipp' ,verteidigte sie sich vor ihrem Gewissen. „Was anders machen?" ,fragte Lenny, „Was soll er denn anders machen?" „Weiß ich doch nicht" ,gab Amy zurück, „Aber irgendwas scheint er ja scheinbar falsch zu machen. Oder nicht? Hörst du vielleicht was, was erklärt, was in der 2. Aufgabe dran kommt?" „Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast ja Recht... aber was kann er denn anders machen?" Amy biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, um nichts zu verraten und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein was?" ,rief Amy Mrs. Sprout entgegen, die gerade irgendetwas sehr wichtiges verkündet zu haben schien. Aber weder Amy noch Cedric hatten es mitbekommen, da sie sich gegenseitig mit Erde beworfen hatten. „Wenn Sie und Mr. Diggory sich nicht wie Kleinkinder aufführen würden, Miss Even" ,erwiderte Mrs. Sprout bissig, „Dann hätten Sie beide auch verstanden, dass ich sagte, das ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden wird." „Oh, natürlich. Tut mir Leid" ,antworte Amy und lächelte zuckersüß, während sie hinter ihrem Topf in dem Galium Odoratums steckte, Erde gegen Cedrics Arm klatschte. „Biest" ,fauchte er ihr ins Ohr. „Oh, du hast neue Vokabeln gelernt?" ,fragte Amy grinsend. „Werd nicht schon wieder frech, sonst..." „Sonst was? Rennt klein Cedilein dann zu Professor Dumblyydore!" Beide bissen sich auf die Lippen und wandten sich von einander ab, um nicht loszulachen.

Doch kaum das es geklingelt hatte und die anderen Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen packten, brachen sie in ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter aus. „Der war gut" ,keuchte Cedric zwischen zwei Lachern, „Der war wirklich gut." „Danke" ,kicherte Amy. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Schloss zurück. „Und mit wem gehst du zum Ball?" ,fragte Cedric. „Uh, ich weiß nicht" ,meinte Amy schulterzuckend, „Du frägst Cho, nehme ich an!" „Ja, denk schon" ,meinte Cedric ein wenig verlegen. „Morgen in Verwandlung?" „Äh... Ja, ja genau." „Gut. Das ist gut. Sie wird sicher ja sagen." „Ja, ich hoffe doch. Sonst muss ich noch dich fragen." „Uh... bloß nicht." Amy grinste, doch ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt. Wäre es wirklich so abstoßend, wie sie taten? ‚Er kann sicher gut tanzen' ,dachte Amy missmutig.

„Also, ich schmeiß ihre Tasche runter" ,wiederholte Amy ihren Plan. Sie saß auf ihrem Platz in der letzten Reihe, hatte ihr Verwandlungsbuch aufgestellt und sich dahinter vor McGonagall versteckt, um mit Cedric reden zu können. „Und dann helfe ich nur noch kurz beim Zusammenräumen, bevor ich verschwinden. Dann kannst du sie fragen." Cedric nickte, dann klingelte es auch schon. „Viel Glück" ,lächelte Amy und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Sau" ,knurrte Cedric und versuchte seine Haare zurichten. „Immer wieder gerne" ,grinste Amy und ging nach vorne.

Als sie an Chos Tisch vorbei kam, fuhr sie ihren Arm aus, um damit Chos Tasche vom Tisch zu räumen. „Oh..." ,rief Amy und bückte sich, „Oh... das tut mir wirklich Leid. Keine Absicht, ich mach das." Sie sammelte ein paar von Chos Büchern auf, während diese sich bückte und ihre Pergamente zusammen schob. „Ich kauf dir auch ein neues Tintenfass" ,nuschelte Amy und deutete auf das zerbrochene, dessen Tinten über den Boden floss, „Tut mir echt Leid." „Hey. Kein Problem" ,meinte Cho lächelnd, „Es war sowieso halbleer." Amy nickte und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich hoffe ich hab sonst nichts kaputt gemacht." „Ich glaub nicht. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast." Amy spürte plötzlich eine unheimlich Hass in sich hoch kochen und wusste nicht einmal genau warum oder auf wen. Ob auf Cho, Cedric oder gar auf sich selbst. „Äh... kein Problem. Äh, ich muss dann los" ,rief Amy und ließ Chos Bücher laut knallend auf dem Tisch fallen. Überstürzt machte sie Kehrt und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Die Tage zogen dahin und die Ferien begannen. Der erste Schnee fiel und bedeckte Hogwarts und dessen Gelände mit einer dünnen Schneeschicht. Cho hatte ja gesagt, nachdem Cedric sie gefragt hatte. Cedric hatte Amy gefragt, was denn mit ihr plötzlich los gewesen sei, weil sie Chos Bücher hatte auf den Tisch knallen lassen. Sie hatte nicht geantwortet, sie wusste es selbst nicht. Ihr Hass war so schnell verklungen, wie er aufgekommen war.

Inzwischen war der 22. Dezember. In zwei Tagen war der Ball und Amy hatte noch keinen Partner. Natürlich waren erst mal alle Jungs zu Lenny gerannt und hatten diese gefragt und als bekannt wurde, dass Lenny mit David Rower aus Ravenclaw gehen würde, hatten sich die Jungs an Luca, Ciara und die Mädchen aus den anderen Häusern gewandt. Niemand hatte Amy gefragt. Amy hatte inzwischen aufgehört sich zu fragen, warum. Nicht das es ihr egal war, sie konnte nur keine Antwort finden. Es gab wesentlich hässlichere, dümmere oder unlustigere Mädchen als sie, die schon längst einen Partner hatten. Amy konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, sich als lesbisch geoutet zu haben oder ähnliches.

„Morgen, Eve." Amy, die sich gerade auf dem Sofa hatte fallen lassen, sprang erschrocken wieder auf. „Cedric! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht immer so erschrecken sollst?" ,rief sie. „Ich kann es nicht oft genug hören" ,erwiderte Cedric und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ein „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" in ihr Ohr. „Du hast daran gedacht?" ,fragte sie lächelnd. „Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht. Was denkst du denn?" Er löste sich wieder und reichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen. „Sonst hat niemand daran gedacht..." ,nuschelte Amy und nahm das Geschenk entgegen, „Das... wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen." „Es ist nicht viel. Übermorgen ist Weihnachten, das ist das Problem an deinem Geburtstag. Da bekommst du das richtige Geschenk." „Danke. Ich bekomm sonst nie was zum Geburtstag, eben weil übermorgen Weihnachten ist." „Hey. Du bist jetzt immerhin 17... volljährig. Da hast du was verdient."

Grinsend riss Amy das Papier auf und zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner schwarzer Stoffdachs, auf dessen Brust in gelber Schrift ‚Eve' stand. „Oh mein Gott" ,rief Amy, „Der ist ja süß. Danke." Sie fiel Cedric erneut um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Der bekommt n Ehrenplatz in meinem Bett" ,grinste sie, ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen und drückte den Dachs an sich. „Kann ich ihn da auch mal besuchen kommen?" ,fragte Cedric leise. Amy starrte ihn an, er hielt ihrem Blick nicht lange stand und brach in Lachen aus. „Idiot!"

„Amy, würdest du dich bitte mal beeilen?" ,fragte Ciara. Ihre drei Freundinnen standen schon perfekt gestylte an der Tür, während Amy noch immer in Pullover und Jeans auf ihrem Bett saß. „Äh... jaja" ,nuschelte sie, „Geht ihr schon mal vor. Komm dann nach." „Na gut, aber lass deinen armen Partner nicht so lange warten" ,grinste Ciara und zog mit den anderen Beiden ab. Amy hatte ihnen nicht erzählt, dass sie keinen Partner hatte und dass sie nicht zu diesem blöden Ball gehen würde. Sie stand auf und ging zum Spiegel, um sich darin zu betrachten. Sie war nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit, allerdings war sie auch alles andere als hässlich. Die gingerfarbenen Haare fielen ihr in leichten Locken über die Schultern, um ihre Nase herum glänzten ein paar Sommersprossen und ihre tiefgrünen Augen blickten ihr Spiegelbild traurig an. Mit ihren 1,68 m war sie nicht sonderlich groß, aber wenigstens auch nicht besonders klein. Und obwohl sie gerne und viel aß, war sie schlank und hatte eine gute Figur.

„Es liegt nicht daran, dass du hässlich bist" ,meinte plötzlich jemand aus Richtung der Tür, „Was du keineswegs bist." Amy fuhr erschrocken herum und fand sich Lenny gegenüber, die im Türrahmen lehnte. „Was machst du denn noch hier?" ,fragte Amy und wischte sich über die Augen. Lenny ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein: „Es lieg an Cedric." „Wie? Was liegt an Cedric?" „Das dich keiner gefragt hat, ob du mit ihm zum Ball gehst." „Woher...? Aber was hat Cedric damit zu tun?" „Er ist dein bester Freund..." „Das weiß ich." „Lass mich ausreden. Ihr seit beste Freunde, schon immer. Selbst eure Väter waren schon die besten Freunde und eure Mütter hatten sich auch angefreundet. Cedric ist der wichtigste Mensch in deinem Leben... Und selbst wenn nicht die halbe Schule denken würde, dass ihr was miteinander hättet..." „Wir haben aber nichts..." „Selbst dann hätte dich niemand gefragt, ob du mit ihm hingehen willst." „Aber...?" „Die anderen Jungs haben Angst, dass sie nicht an Cedric heran kommen, dass du sie ständig mit ihm vergleichen würdest und sie keine Chance gegen ihn hätten." „Ich würde nie..." „Oder aber auch, dass Cedric sie nicht gut genug für dich finden würde und ständig etwas an ihnen auszusetzen hätte." „Ich glaube nicht, dass er..." „Denk drüber nach, Kleines. Ich muss los." Amy starrte ihrer Freundin nach. Nun war sie verwirrt. An so was hatte sie nicht gedacht.

Amy dachte über Lennys Worte nach. Würde sie tatsächlich andere Jungs mit Cedric vergleichen? Wahrscheinlich schon. Immerhin hatte sie das auch immer bei Joel gemacht. Jeden Jungen, der mit ihr ausgehen wollte, hatte sie mit Joel verglichen – und keiner war je an ihn heran gekommen, selbst als sie noch nicht in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Also hatte sie immer ‚nein' gesagt. Sie wollte auf den Richtigen warten und der Richtige musste doch irgendwas besonderes haben oder? Irgendetwas mit dem er selbst Joel um Längen hätte schlagen können. Aber dann war Amy aufgefallen, dass sie sich in Joel verliebt hatte und sie hatte sich gefragt, ob er vielleicht ‚der Richtige' war. Sie würde es nie heraus finden. Denn Amy würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als Joel als Freund zu verlieren. Das Risiko war ihr zu hoch. Da verglich sie lieber weiterhin die Jungs an ihrer Schule mit Joel und suchte weiter, auch wenn sie nicht fündig wurde.

Als Amy genauer nachdachte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie das hier auch schon längst tat, zumindest in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Jeden Jungen, den sie in Hogwarts auf irgendeine Art und Weise interessant fand, verglich sie mit Cedric. Und auch hier hatte keiner eine Chance – niemand von ihnen war so intelligent, gutaussehend, lustig oder nett wie Cedric. Amy seufzte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Ansprüche etwas herunterschrauben. Vielleicht konnte man von einem potenziellen Freund einfach nicht so viel erwarten, wie von dem besten Freund.

‚Damit wäre die 1. Frage abgehakt' ,dachte Amy, ‚Und was ist mit zweitens?' Würde Cedric die Jungs ‚als nicht gut genug' für Amy bewerten? Oder anders gefragt: Tat sie das Selbe nicht mit Cho? War ihr Cho denn gut genug für Cedric? Natürlich, Cho war ein hübsches und nettes Mädchen. Aber gut genug für Amys besten Freund? „Pf... eigentlich nicht" ,murmelte Amy, „Sie haben überhaupt nichts gemeinsam und..." Ihr würden noch so viele Gründe einfallen, doch sie ließ es bleiben. Das war nicht fair gegenüber Cho. Nicht das Amy eifersüchtig wäre, sie wollte nur nicht, dass jemand Cedric verletzte. ‚Jetzt ist aber genug' ,rief Amy sich selbst zur Ordnung, ‚Lenny hatte Recht. Na und?' Amy zog sich einen Schlafanzug – schwarz-rot gestreift- und ein paar der Wollsocken, die ihre Oma ihr so gerne strickte an, nahm das Fotoalbum, das Cedric ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und ging damit in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie hatte es sich gerade auf ihrem Lieblingssofa vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht, als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür zum Gemeinschafsraum öffnete. Amy achtete nicht weiter darauf, das war sicherlich nur jemand, der keine Lust mehr auf den Ball hatte, da der oder die Angebete sie oder ihn abserviert hatte und dieser jemand würde sicher gleich schlafen gehen. Sie schlug die erste Seite des Fotoalbums auf. Dort war ein Bild von ihr und einem Jungen, der gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu Cedric aufwies, als sie etwa 4 Jahre alt war. Cedric und sie hielten mit Spielzeugzauberstäben aufeinander und warfen sich selbst ausgedachte Zauber an den Kopf.

„Gefällt's dir?" ,fragte plötzlich jemand direkt an ihrem Ohr. Amy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sodass sie fast vom Sofa fiel. „Cedric" ,keuchte sie, „Musst du dich immer so anschleichen?" „Mhm. Tut mir Leid" ,erwiderte Cedric, zog den langen, glänzend schwarzen Umhang mit dem hochstehenden Kragen aus und schlüpfte aus seinen schwarzen Schuhen. „Wieso bist du nicht beim Ball, wo du sein solltest?" ,fragte Amy ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Cedric band sich die Fliege los, zog die Weste aus und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines weißen Hemds, bevor er sich auf dem Sofa fallen ließ. Er streckte die Füße darauf aus und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehne. Dann antwortete er ihr: „Ich bin genau da, wo ich sein sollte." „Aber Cho...?" „Cho ist zu Bett gegangen." „Oh... war nicht so toll?" „Vergiss das. Komm her." Cedric streckte die Arm nach ihr aus. Amy schaute ihn mit verdutzter Miene und gleichzeitig hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Was?" ,fragte Cedric und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, „Das machst du sonst auch immer. Außerdem möchte ich die Fotos mit dir angucken."

Schulterzuckend krabbelte Amy zwischen seine Beine und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper. Sie wollte das Album wieder aufschlagen, doch Cedric hielt ihr Hand fest. „Warum tanzt du nicht mit einem gutaussehendem, intelligenten Jungen oben auf dem Ball?" ,fragte Cedric leise und spielte mit einer ihrer rötliche Locken, wickelte sie um seinen Finger und ließ sie dann wieder frei. „Ich... Keine Lust" ,stotterte Amy, die versuchte die Schmetterlinge, die durch seinen Finger in ihren Haaren, aufflogen, zu ignorieren. „Du warst schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin" ,meinte Cedric und Amy wusste genau, dass er nun lächelte, „Also? Warum warst du nicht da?" „Ich... äh, es wollte keiner mit mir hingehen." „Was? Das glaub ich dir nicht..." „Es hat mich keiner gefragt." „Kein einziger? Das glaub ich ja nicht." „Ein Erstklässler." „Oh. Und was hast du gesagt?" „Ich glaube so was wie ‚Gerne, wenn du 20 cm größer bist und 5 Jahre älter.' Ziemlich fies, hm? Aber ich war gefrustet." „Verständlich. Aber ich versteh das nicht, du bist doch ein hübsches, nettes Mädchen. Warum wollte keiner mit dir zum Ball gehen?" „Lenny meinte, es ist wegen..." „Wegen was, Eve?" „Wegen dir." „Wegen mir?" ,fragte Cedric eben so verdutzt, wie Amy vorher, „Das versteh ich nicht." Etwas rot um die Nase erzählte Amy, was Lenny ihr erklärt hatte. „Oh..." ,meinte Cedric dann, „Hm. Ja... ich glaube sie hat Recht." „Huh?" „Also zumindest mit dem letzten Teil. Das Erste musst du wissen... Aber ich glaube schon, dass meiner Meinung nach keiner gut genug für dich wäre. So jemanden müsste man wohl erst zusammen zaubern." „Ich fass das mal als Kompliment auf..." Cedric grinste: „Das kannst du auch. Und jetzt lass uns die Bilder angucken."

Er nahm ihr das Album aus der Hand und schlug es auf. Amy, die unsicher war, wo sie ihre Hände hinlegen sollte, achtete nicht auf das Bild, während Cedric berichtet: „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich noch. Weißt du noch das eine Mal, als ich aus Versehen den Zauberstab von meinem Dad erwischt habe und dir diese assi lange Nase verpasst habe?" Er lachte und Amy, die keine Ahnung hatte, grinste und hatte immer noch Problem mit ihren Händen. Cedric blätterte weiter, während Amy beschloss ihre Hände auf seinen Oberschenkel ruhen zu lassen. Das nächste Bild zeigte ihre Eltern. Amy starrte ‚ihre' Eltern an, die genauso aussahen, wie ihre ‚richtigen' Eltern. Ihr Vater mit den dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen, Haaren und den grünen Augen und ihre Mutter mit den lockigen, roten Haaren und den blauen Augen. Cedric, der ihr Starren missdeutete, blätterte weiter und sagte leise: „Tut mir Leid." „Schon in Ordnung" ,erwiderte Amy und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Sie erinnerte sich noch an ein Foto auf dem Cedric und sie im Schnee herum tollten, an eines auf dem sie ihre ersten Besen bekommen hatten und damit herumflogen und an eins auf dem sie mit einander stritten und ihre Väter sie auseinander halten mussten, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu.

„Sollten wir sie nicht aufwecken?" ,hörte Amy jemanden murmeln, der wie Ciara klang. „Nein, sie sehen so süß aus. Hat nicht jemand einen Foto da?" ,antwortete eine andere Stimme, die ganz sicher Lenny gehörte. Amy blinzelte und fand sich immer noch auf dem Sofa liegend vor, umringt von ihren Mitschülern. „Oh, sie ist wach" ,meinte Liam. Sieben Gesichter grinsten Amy feixend an, während diese versuchte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu blinzeln und sich zu erinnern. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ein paar Arme, die fest um ihren Bauch geschlungen waren, hielten sie zurück. Cedrics Arme. Das Fotoalbum war auf den Boden gefallen und lag mit dem Rücken nach oben, aufgeschlagen da. „Wie spät ist denn?" ,fragte Amy verschlafen. „Äh... kurz vor 2 Uhr morgens" ,erwiderte Lenny, „Was habt ihr denn hier gemacht?" „Fotos angeguckt" ,meinte die verschlafene Stimme von Cedric hinter Amy. „Ah ja" ,grinste Luca, „Und dann?" Cedric richtete sich ein wenig auf, sodass er und Amy nun wieder einigermaßen senkrecht saßen, ließ sie jedoch nicht los, bevor er antwortete. „Auch wenn dich das eigentlich nichts angeht, Miss Oberneugierig. Danach sind wir eingeschlafen, wie du siehst." „Eingeschlafen, soso" ,grinste Lenny, „Na dann. Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir Amy dann jetzt mit in ihr Bett nehmen, oder Cedilein?" „Nenn mich nicht so" ,knurrte Cedric. Er ließ Amy los, damit sie aufstehen konnte und er selbst sich auch wieder richtig hinsetzen konnte. „Tut mir Leid. Hab vergessen, dass das nur Amy darf" ,erwiderte Lenny zuckersüß und zog Amy an der Hand mit zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Amy warf Cedric noch einen letzten entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor die Holztür hinter ihr von Ciara geschlossen wurde.

„Was war das denn?" ,fragte Amy, als sie auf ihrem Bett saß und die anderen sich ebenfalls darauf verteilt hatten. „Das sollten wir wohl eher dich fragen" ,erwiderte Luca grinsend. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ah. Zick euch nicht an" ,fuhr Lenny dazwischen, bevor Luca antworten konnte, „Amy wird noch genug Hassattacken von Cho Chang abgekommen. „WAS?" ,rief Amy, „Aber warum?" „Na, weil Cedric sie wegen dir hat stehen lassen. Gleich nach zwei Tänzen." „Wie? Aber Cedric hat gesagt, dass Cho schon zu Bett gegangen sei." „Das ist sie dann auch" ,grinste Ciara, „Aber wie. Ist aus der Großen Halle gestampft und hat die Tür hinter sich zugepfeffert, dass ich gedacht habe, sie springt gleich aus dem Rahmen." „Oh... das ist nicht gut." „Nein. Nicht wirklich." „Aber woher weiß sie, dass er zu mir ist?" „Er hat sich die ganze Zeit umgeschaut" ,meinte Luca, „Und dann hat er Lenny gefragt, wo du bist..." „Äh. Ich hab ihm die Wahrheit gesagt" ,meinte Lenny und hob die Hände, „Und dann hat er zu Cho gesagt, dass er jetzt gehen würde und ist einfach abgehauen." „Ganz offensichtlich zu dir" ,ergänzt Ciara. „Das heißt ich kann mich jetzt auf eine Predigt von Cho gefasst machen" ,seufzte Amy, „Obwohl sie es nur mir zu verdanken hat, dass Cedric sie überhaupt gefragt hat?" „Ja. Sieht ganz so aus."


	3. You Do Something To Me That

**Kapitel 3 – You do something to me that I can't explain**

„Okay" ,meinte Amy, „Kann ich das ganze noch mal hören? Aber vielleicht in Abschnitten? Sonst kann ich mir das nie merken." „Natürlich, natürlich" ,seufzte Cedric, während er sich mit seinem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelte, „_Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen, denn über dem Grund können wir nicht singen._" „Ja, ja" ,sagte Amy. Ihr fiel die Rolle der Ahnungslosen ziemlich schwer, wenn sie doch genau wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Cho von diesen blöden Wassermenschen zu befreien. „Wassermenschen, der See" ,meinte Cedric und schmiss sein Handtuch über die Lehne des Sofas, „Völlig klar. _Und während du suchst, überlege jenes: Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlich sehnest._" „Äh... irgendein Schatz!" ,warf Amy ein. „Ja, ja, wahrscheinlich. _In einer Stunde musst du es finden und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden._ Auch völlig klar." „Na ja, wenn du eine Stunde lang die Luft anhalten kannst." „Ja, ja. Dazu komme ich gleich. _Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück, zu spät, 's ist fort und kommt nicht zurück._" „Auch klar, wenn du zu spät kommst, ist dein Schatz kaputt" ,meinte Amy schulterzuckend und musste sich ein ‚Auch wenn dieser Teile nicht wahr ist' schwer verkneifen. „Ja... aber was ist dieser Schatz?" ,fragte Cedric während er sich seinen Pulli über den Kopf zog. „Solltest du dir nicht lieber darüber Gedanken machen, wie du eine Stunde lang ohne zu atmen unter Wasser bleiben willst?" „Wir müssen in die Bibliothek. Aber ich muss noch mit Harry reden, geh du schon mal vor." „Wieso willst du mit Harry reden?" „Muss mich revanchieren."

Gelangweilt machte Amy sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie wusste welchen Zauber Cedric auswählen würde, warum die Suche nicht verschnellern und ihn schon raussuchen, bis er kam? ‚Das wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein' ,dachte sie und lief einen Schritt schneller. Sie wollte gerade die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnen, als sie diese fast gegen den Kopf bekam. „Cho..." ,nuschelte Amy und lächelte gekünstelt, „Hey... w-wie geht's? Was machst du denn hier?" „Oh, du bist das Even" ,erwiderte Cho kühl, „Und ich dachte schon es müsste mir Leid tun, dass ich die Tür beinah gegen den Kopf von jemanden geknallt hätte." Erneut kam Hass und Wut in Amy hoch und diesmal ging er ganz sicher gegen Cho. „Hey, hör mal ja?" ,fauchte sie, „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, das Cedric dich hat sitzen lassen, okay?" „Warum bist du nicht einfach gekommen? Dann hätte Cedric dir nicht nachlaufen müssen." „Wer weiß, ob du ihn nicht irgendwann trotzdem so gelangweilt hättest, dass er sich zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt hätte?" Cho schnaubte. „Er hat MICH gefragt, ob ICH mit ihm zum Ball gehe. Und nicht umgekehrt... und vor allem hat er nicht DICH gefragt." „Das weiß ich sehr wohl. Immerhin hab ich mir die ganze Scheiße mit deiner Tasche für ihn ausgedacht und durch geführt, falls du dich erinnerst? Ich wollte sogar das er mit dir hingeht, weil ich dachte, du bist ein nettes Mädchen. Aber wie mir scheint, hab ich mich getäuscht." „Ist klar. Und warum bist du dann plötzlich so eifersüchtig?" „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig." „Natürlich nicht. Warum zickst du mich dann so an?" „Ich hab nicht damit angefangen." „Wie auch immer. Du magst ihn, ich mag ihn, das heißt wir haben ein Problem." „Falsch, du machst ein Problem daraus. Er ist mein bester Freund, natürlich mag ich ihn. Aber ich denke, du magst ihn auf eine andere Weise." „Das dachte ich auch... aber wie mir scheint, hab ich mich getäuscht." Damit stapfte sie davon. Amy starrte ihr wütend nach.

„Hey, Eve" ,meinte Cedric und rutschte auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber, „Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hab Cho auf dem Gang getroffen, sie schien ziemlich sauer." „Oh wirklich?" ,fragte Amy ohne aufzuschauen, „Warum denn?" „Okay... Was ist passiert?" ,fragte Cedric. „Nichts. Was soll passiert sein?" ,fragte Amy zurück und hielt ihren Kopf weiterhin in das Buch gesenkt. „Eve..." ,Cedric legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf anzuheben, damit er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte, „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du eine miese Lügnerin bist? Hattet ihr Streit?" Amy schob seine Hand weg. „Ja... ja, so könnte man es wohl nennen." „Warum?" „Wegen dir?" ,meinte Amy augenrollend. „Wegen mir? Das musst du mir erklären." „Manchmal könnte man echt meinen, du bist auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie ist eifersüchtig auf mich." Cedric verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. Seufzend ging Amy um den Tisch herum und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Eifersüchtig?" ,hustete Cedric, „Auf dich? Das versteh ich nicht." „Sie denkt ich mag dich." „Tust du doch auch?" „CEDRIC!" „Oh... oh, ich glaub ich hab's verstanden. Aber das stimmt doch nicht... o-oder?" „Natürlich nicht" ,nuschelte Amy, „Wo denkst du hin? Du bist mein bester Freund. Aber sie denkt das und sie lässt sich das Gegenteil nicht weis machen." „Oh... hm." Die beiden verfielen einen Moment ins Schweigen und Amy setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. „Magst du sie?" ,fragte sie dann. „Wie? Ich weiß nicht genau. Sie ist schon ganz nett, aber..." Amy erfuhr das ‚aber' nie, denn Cedric übte sich im Schweigen.

„Ah" ,rief Amy plötzlich, „Ich hab hier was für dich." Sie reichte ihm das Buch herüber und deutete auf die untere Hälfte. Cedric begann zu lesen: „Kopfblasenzauber? Das klingt gut... Am Wochenende ist ein Hogsmeade –Wochenende." „Jah... ich weiß." „Ich geh hin." „Jaa... ja, das hatte ich auch vor" ,erwiderte Amy lahm und schlug die anderen Bücher zu. „Mit Cho." Amy hielt inne und ihre Hände ballten sich fest zusammen. „Was? Wann hast du sie gefragt?" „Gerade eben." „Oh... dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß. Ich bin dann wieder im Gemeinschafsraum. Bis später, Ced." „Eve..." Amy drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ach, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß bei Madam Puddifoot" ,meinte sie dann grinsend. „Was?" ,rief Cedric, „Wieso das? Ich wollte in den Drei Besen." „Glaub mir... Cho wird dich zu Madam Puddifoot schleppen." „Aber... können... Wieso? Der Drei Besen ist doch..." „Nicht für Mädchen wie Cho. Also viel Spaß." „Was meinst du mit ‚Mädchen wie Cho'?" „Nichts" ,nuschelte Amy und ging zur Tür, „Gar nichts."

„Wo hast du denn Cho gelassen?" ,fragte Amy, als sie Cedric eingeholt hatte. Es war Samstagnachmittag und beide waren auf dem Rückweg von Hogsmeade. Schon den ganzen Tag schneite es dicke Flocken und die Schneeschicht auf dem Boden war etwa einen halben Meter hoch. „Hey, Eve. Hat ne Freundin getroffen" ,meinte Cedric augenrollend, „Wenn wir gerade dabei sind... Wo sind deine drei Anhängsel?" „Luca ist mit ihrer Schwester unterwegs, Ciara ist für den Rest der Ferien nach Hause gefahren und Lenny ist mit David im Drei Besen... hey, da fällt mir ein, wie war's bei Madam Puddifoot?" „Kitschig" ,knurrte Cedric, „Überall Rüschen und Schleifchen, ich dachte ich rast aus." Amy lachte leise. „Lachst du mich aus?" ,fragte Cedric. „Was wenn?" ,erwiderte Amy grinsend. „Das hier" ,rief Cedric und schleuderte einen Schneeball in ihre Richtung. „Idiot" ,rief Amy zurück und griff ebenfalls nach etwas Schnee, um ihn nach Cedric zu werfen. „Verfehlt" ,brüllte Cedric und hatte schon den nächsten Schnee in der Hand. Er lief damit auf Amy zu und noch bevor sie weglaufen konnte, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt und ihr den Schnee ins Gesicht geklatscht. „Wäh... das ist kalt" ,meinte sie prustend und Schnee spuckend, „Das kriegst du zurück."

Sie packte zwei Hände voll Schnee und lief damit Cedric hinter her, der schon durch das Flügeltor auf das Hogwartsgelände rannte. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu rennen" ,schrie Amy, „Ich krieg dich sowieso." Cedric blickte grinsend zu ihr zurück: „Denkst du..." Dann stolperte er und landete alle Viere von sich gestreckt im Schnee. Amy lachte und sprang auf seinen Rücken. „Haha, ich hab dich" ,grinste sie und drückte seinen Kopf kurz in den Schnee, „Na, wie ist das?" Cedric prustete Schnee aus seinem Mund, doch Amy hatte seine Reflexe und seine Kraft unterschätzt. Einen Moment später lag sie, ohne zu wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war, auf dem Rücken und Cedric war über sie gebeugt, mit einer Hand nagelte er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf fest, mit der anderen griff er nach Schnee. „Nein" ,quiekte Amy, „Bitte. Ich ergebe mich." Cedric schaute sie nur fies grinsend an, ließ die Hand mit dem Schnee aber etwas sinken. „Wie bitte?" ,fragte er, „Ich hab dich nicht verstanden." „Ich ergebe mich" ,rief Amy, „Alles was du willst, solange du mich mit dem Schnee in Ruhe lässt." „Alles?" „Alles!"

„Na gut" ,meinte Cedric feixend, ließ den Schnee fallen und erhob sich wieder. Er hielt Amy eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen, Amy ergriff diese und nutzte ihr Chance. Sie zog so fest sie konnte an Cedrics Hand, sodass dieser nun mit dem Rücken im Schnee landete. Selbst wollte sie aufstehen, dabei Schnee packen, ihn auf Cedric werfen und davon laufen. Doch es klappte nicht ganz so, wie sie es vor hatte, da Cedric mit einer Hand nach ihrem Fuß packte. Amy stolperte und knallte voll auf Cedric, der aufstöhnte. „So war das nicht geplant" ,keuchte er. „Selbst Schuld" ,erwiderte Amy grinsend und stützte sich mit ihren Händen neben seinem Kopf ab, „Ich bin weich gelandet." „Pf" ,schnaubte Cedric und drückte ihr Schnee ins Gesicht. „Ey" ,rief Amy und wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Waffenstillstand?" ,fragte Cedric grinsend. „Du glaubst ich lass das auf mir sitzen?" ,erwiderte Amy und wollte nach Schnee greifen. „Das wäre deine Chance gewesen. Pech gehabt." Cedric packte sie an den Hüften und wälzte sich mit ihr im Schnee herum. Sie hatten bestimmt schon an die acht Rollen gemacht, bis er stoppte, als er wieder über ihr war. „Hey, du zitterst ja" ,meinte er leise, „Und deine Lippen sind ganz blau. Wir sollten lieber reingehen." Er erhob sich und zog sie mit sich hoch. Einen Arm um Amys Schultern, ging er mit ihr zurück ins Schloss.

„Äh... gibt es hier eine Amy Evens?" ,fragte ein kleiner, verschüchtert wirkender 2. Klässler und schaute sich unsicher im Gemeinschafsraum um. Amy warf ihre Feder auf den Tisch, sie war die ständigen Unterbrechungen Leid. „Was?" ,fauchte sie, „Und es heißt Even." „Tut... tut mir Leid" ,nuschelte der 2. Klässler und lief rot an, „Äh... Sie sollen bitte in Professor McGonagalls Büro kommen... äh, jetzt gleich." Hatte er sie eben gerade gesiezt? „Ja... okay. Danke" ,meinte Amy stirnrunzelnd und erhob sich von ihrem Sessel. Was sollte sie denn bei McGonagall? Sie hatte doch nichts verbrochen oder? Und wo steckte Cedric eigentlich schon wieder? In einer Stunde würde die Aufgabe anfangen und er war unauffindbar.

Leise klopfte Amy und wartete auf das ‚Herein' von McGonagall. „Äh, was gibt's?" ,fragte sie, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Setzen sie sich, Miss Even" ,erwiderte McGonagall und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl neben Hermine. Amy schaute sich um. Neben Hermine saß Ron und zu Amys anderen Seite saß ein kleines Mädchen, dass Fleur ziemlich ähnlich sah. ‚Moment mal' ,fiel es Amy ein, ‚Das kann nicht sein... Nein, Cho müsste doch... Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.' „Äh, Professor?" ,rief Amy. „Gleich, Even, gleich. Wir warten noch auf Professor Dumbledore. Er wird Ihnen alles erklären" ,sagte McGonagall ein wenig genervt, so als hätte sie diese Antwort schon mehrmals geben müssen. „Aber, Professor..." ,probierte Amy es erneut. „Miss Even, bitte, ich sagte doch bereits: Professor Dumbledore wird gleich hier sein." ‚Dann eben nicht' ,dachte Amy säuerlich. Wie kam sie hier her? Warum saß sie hier zwischen den anderen ‚Schätzen' und nicht Cho? ‚Na ja, so viel zum Thema ‚Man darf das Schicksal nicht verändern', huh?' ,dachte Amy sich.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Dumbledore trat ein. „Schön, dass ihr alle da seit" ,sagte er mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme, „Nun, wie ihr wisst, findet gleich die 2. Aufgabe statt und ihr spielt in dieser Aufgabe eine wichtige Rolle." Ron und Hermine warfen sich fragend Blicke zu und Fleurs Schwester schaute Dumbledore verängstigt an, Amy fragte sich noch immer, warum SIE hier war. „Nun, so wie ich unsere Champions kennen, haben sie euch, den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben, sicher schon erzählt, was bei dieser Aufgabe dran kommt" ,meinte Dumbledore und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, „Sie müssen Schätze von den Wassermenschen aus dem See zurück holen und ihr seit diese Schätze." „Äh, Professor?" ,startete Amy einen letzten Versuch. „Ja, Miss Even?" ,meinte Dumbledore und blickte sie lächelnd an, fast so als wüsste er schon, was sie fragen wollte. „Also... äh, ich glaube sie haben die Falsche erwischt. Ich denke nicht, dass ich der wichtigste Mensch..." Sie brach ab. „Für Mr. Diggory sind?" ,beendete Dumbledore ihren Satz und Amy, rot um Ohren und Nase, nickte, „Nun doch, das sind Sie eindeutig." Amy rutschte tiefer in ihren Stuhl, sie fühlte sich auf einmal von allen beobachtet. „Nun gut... Ich werde euch nun mit einem Schlafzauber belegen und ihr werdet in eine Art Trance fallen, aus der ihr erst aufwachen werdet, wenn ihr wieder sicher an der Wasseroberfläche seit." Er ging auf Ron zu, hielt seinen Zauberstab gegen dessen Schläfe und murmelte etwas. Rons Kopf sackte auf seine Brust und Dumbledore ging weiter zu Hermine, mit ihr passiert das Selbe. Dann kam er bei Amy an und hielt ihr die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen den Kopf. Amy spürte wie ihr die Lider schwer wurden und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

Krach – das Erste was Amy hörte, als sie wieder zu sich kam, war lauter Applaus. Sie spürte Wellen, die sanft gegen ihren Körper schwappten und Arme, die sie fest hielten. Blinzend öffnete Amy die Augen und ihr Blick traf sich mit Cedrics, der sie anlächelte. Er trug sie, bis sie wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Doch auch hier behielt er einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich. „Ich... du warst ganz bleich" ,murmelte er. „Hier" ,rief Madam Pomfrey und deutete auf ein paar Liegen, „Setzt euch hier hin." Die beiden gingen zu den Liegen. „Hey, sieh nur" ,rief Amy grinsend, „Du bist erster." „Ich hab mich beeilt" ,nuschelte er, „Weil... Amy, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." „Mir geht's gut" ,meinte Amy schulterzuckend, „Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass ich doch nicht die Einzigste bin, die sich Sorgen macht." „Setzt euch" ,rief Madam Pomfrey erneut, „Und nehmt euch die Decken." Erst als Cedric sich von ihr löste, um nach zwei Decken zu greifen, wurde sich Amy der Kälte bewusste und sie fing an zuschlottern. „Hier" ,meinte Cedric und legte ihr die Decken um, „Setz dich." Amy lächelte bei seiner Fürsorglichkeit und ließ sich, fest in die beiden Decken gewickelt, auf der Liege fallen. Cedric legte sich die Decken um die Schultern und setzte sich auf die Liege neben ihr. Einige Moment später kamen auch Krum mit Hermine und Fleur, völlig verstört und alleine. „Hier, trinken sie das" ,meinte Madam Pomfrey und reichte jedem von ihnen einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Vorsichtig nahm Amy einige Schlucke und sie spürte, wie ihr sogleich warm wurde und sie sich besser fühlte. „Wo bleibt Harry?" ,hörte sie Hermine fragen.

Nachdem Harry nach, wie es schien, einer Ewigkeit zurück kam, ging es an die Punkteverteilung. Amy bekam nichts mit, da sie zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigte. Nun, da sie wieder wach war, quälte sie erneut die Frage, warum nicht Cho sondern sie Cedrics Geisel gewesen war. Erst als Cedrics Punkte vergeben wurde, horchte sie auf. „Mr. Cedric Diggory, der ebenfalls den Kopfblasenzauber benutzte" ,rief Ludo Bagman, „Perfekt ausgeführt, übrigens. Kam als erster mit seiner Geisel zurück. Allerdings etwas nach dem gesetzten Zeitlimit von einer Stunde. Er erhält 47 Punkte. Damit führt er zusammen mit Mr. Potter. Ich darf ihnen allen mitteilen, dass die dritte und letzte Aufgabe am 24. Juni bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit beginnen wird."

„Bist du nun zufrieden?" ,rief Amy Cedric zu, doch dieser schaute sie nur fragend an. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs tobte eine wilde Party. Irgendwer hatte Essen und Butterbier aus der Küche besorgt, überall hingen Cedric- Banner und alle Schüler waren auf und schrieen einander an, um den Krach der anderen zu übertönen. Cedric und Amy saßen auf ‚ihrem' Sofa am Kamin und hatten Mühe mit ihrer Konversation. „Was hast du gesagt?" ,brüllte Cedric zurück, „Ich versteh kein Wort." „Ich auch nicht" ,schrie Amy zurück. „Dann rutscht mal auf" ,rief Cedric und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, um sie zu sich her zuziehen. „Siehst du ist doch schon besser" ,murmelte er in ihr Ohr, „So müssen wir uns nicht die Seele aus dem Leib schreien. Also, was hast du gesagt?" „Hab nur gefragt, ob du jetzt zufrieden bist" ,meinte Amy schulterzuckend und lehnte sich etwas gegen ihn. Seine Finger machten sich wieder einmal selbstständig und spielten mit ihren Locken. „Nun, ich sitze hier mit meiner besten Freundin, trinke gutes Butterbier, führte ein gutes Gespräch, während um mich herum der Bär tobt" ,meinte Cedric grinsend, „Ich denke schon, dass ich zufrieden sein kann." Amy rollte mit den Augen: „Das meinte ich nicht! Du bist Erster... freust du dich denn gar nicht? Autsch, CEDRIC! Willst du mir die Haare ausreißen?" „Uw... das tut mir Leid" ,rief er und wurde etwas rot um die Nase, „Alles okay? Das war keine Absicht. Alle Haare noch dran?" „Uhm... nope, siehst du nicht das ich jetzt ne Glatze habe?" Sie grinste ihn an und er grinste zurück. „Doch jetzt, wo du's sagst" ,meinte er und ließ von ihren Haaren ab, stattdessen legte er seine Hand jetzt auf ihre Schulter, „Steht dir aber gut... Um aufs Thema zurück zukommen. Natürlich ist es cool Erster zu sein. Aber hey, gewinnen ist nicht alles oder?" „Ich bin Letzter! Letzter!" ,äffte Amy Cedric nach, brach jedoch einen Moment später in Lachen aus. „Uhm, na ja, das..." ,nuschelte Cedric, doch bei Amys Anblick musste er doch auch grinsen.

„Meinst du ich kann das Turnier gewinnen?" ,fragte er leise, als Amy sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Amy schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor sie antwortet: „Natürlich, kannst du." „Ohne dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst?" Amy starrte ihn an und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich kann's dir nicht versprechen." „Eve ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" ,fragte Cedric und musterte sie besorgt. „Jaa... ja, mir geht's gut" ,murmelte sie. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Erzähl es mir doch, bitte. Ich will dir doch noch helfen." „Ich.. kann... nicht" ,flüsterte Amy und sprang auf. Noch bevor Cedric sie zurückhalten konnte, war sie aus dem Gemeinschafsraum gerannt. Sie wollte allein sein, sie musste nachdenken, eine Möglichkeit finden.

Amy spurtete die Gänge entlang, immer noch krampfhaft darum bemüht, die Tränen zurück zuhalten, falls ihr jemand über den Weg lief. Sie stolperte die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunter und sah sich einen Moment später Cho gegenüber. ‚Bitte nicht jetzt' ,flehte Amy und wollte schnurstracks an Cho vorbei gehen, doch sie wurde am Arm gepackt. „Bist du zufrieden?" ,fauchte Cho, „Cedric hat dich gerettet und die ganze Schule hat dabei zugeschaut. Wow, jetzt bist du sicher stolz, was?" „Cho, bitte" ,murmelte Amy, die Tränen glitzerten schon in ihren Augenwinkeln, „Ich hab jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv mit dir zu streiten." Doch Cho ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, Amy zur Schnecke zu machen. „Oh und war es nicht süß, wie er sich um dich gekümmert hat? Das hätte ICH sein sollen, nicht du" ,rief sie. Amy seufzte, das würde eine lange ‚Unterhaltung' werden. „Hast du dich vielleicht schon mal gefragt" ,meinte Amy ruhig, „Warum es denn nicht du warst?" „Natürlich. Weil du dich die ganze Zeit an ihn dran hängst und dich bei ihm einschleimst!" „Bitte? Das habe ich gar nicht nötig. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: Er IST schon mein bester Freund." „Du willst mehr. Du willst ihn mir wegnehmen." „Er gehört dir nicht" ,meinte Amy augenrollend.

„Das ist nur deine Schuld" ,fauchte Cho zurück, „Wenn du ihn nicht gegen mich aufhetzen würdest, würde er mir gehören." „Er wird nie die gehören. Du kannst einen anderen Menschen nicht besitzen, Cho. Ach, und ich hetzte ihn gar nicht gegen dich auf. Es ist seine eigene Entscheidung, wen er als Freundin haben möchte und wen nicht." „Und mich möchte er nicht als Freundin haben, oder wie?" „Das weiß ich doch nicht" ,meinte Amy und lachte hysterisch, „Warum fragst du das nicht ihn? Hast du Angst, dass es wirklich so sein könnte?" „Du spinnst ja. Er mag mich." „Na dann! Ist doch alles wunderbar. Warum lässt du mich dann nicht einfach in Ruhe!" „Weil du ihn davon abhältst, es mir zuzeigen!" „Was? Ich mach überhaupt nichts! Ich rede mit ihm überhaupt nicht über dich, glaub mir, wir haben wichtigere Themen..."

„Ihr redet nicht über mich?" ,fragte Cho, nun ein wenig erschüttert, doch sie fasste sich gleich wieder, „Natürlich nicht! Nicht mit dir... du würdest ausflippen vor Eifersucht." Amy lachte auf: „Oh Cho, wann wirst du es endlich kapieren? Ich habe keine Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Cedric ist mein bester Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und er wird es immer bleiben. Egal wer gerade seine Freundin ist! Du verstehst es nicht oder? Wir sind Freunde... so wie du und was weiß ich, wie deine komische Freundin da heißt." „Nenn sie nicht komisch." „Wie auch immer. Soll ich es dir buchstabieren? F-R-E-U-N-D-E! Okay?" „Ich bin nicht blöd! Mag sein, dass ihr Freunde seit, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du nicht in ihn verliebt sein kannst... und das bist!" „Woher willst du das denn wissen? Du weißt doch überhaupt nichts von mir." „Genug, um das zu sehen. Wie du ihn ansiehst und..." „Wie sehe ich ihn denn an?" „Als wäre er Gott höchstpersönlich." „Du bist so lächerlich." „Ach, nun bin ich auf einmal lächerlich?" „Gott... tz, pf. Selbst wenn es Gott gäbe, würde ich Cedric nicht so ansehen, als wäre er Gott. Cedric ist nur ein Junge wie jeder andere, der aber nun mal zufällig mein bester Freund ist. Du schaust ihn vielleicht so an." „Du tust es auch." „Das denkst du." „Ja, das tu ich." „Kannst du's auch beweisen?" Cho schwieg. „Na siehst du" ,seufzte Amy, „Danke für diese wundervolle Unterhaltung. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Gute Nacht. Träum schön von deinem Cedric- Gott!" Amy warf Cho noch einen letzten, spöttischen Blick zu, bevor sie sich abwand und zur Tür ging. „Hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen" ,rief Cho ihr wütend nach, „Ich war noch nicht fertig!" Amy machte die große Flügeltür auf und kalte Luft schlug ihr entgegen. „Und wie ich das kann" ,meinte sie, ging hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Amy ging um den See herum, der ruhig da lag und ließ sich irgendwann im Gras fallen. Sie streckte alle Viere von sich und starrte in den Himmel. Es war schon lange dunkel und tausende gelbgoldene Sterne funkelten über ihr. Amy kochte innerlich noch immer vor Wut. Sie verstand Cho nicht und Cho benahm sich so, als würde Amy russisch sprechen. Warum konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass Amy und Cedric nur Freunde waren und nicht mehr? War das denn so schwer zu begreifen? „Du könntest es ihr so oft sagen, wie du willst" ,murmelte Amy vor sich hin, „Sie würde es immer noch nicht kapieren. Ganz so als wollte sie es nicht verstehen." Amy hatte fast ein wenig das Gefühl, Cho machte es ihr mit Absicht so schwer, sie zu mögen. Als wolle sie irgendetwas provozieren. ‚Sie kann dich einfach nur nicht leiden' ,dachte Amy und rupfte Gras aus der Erde, ‚Weil du Cedric wichtiger bist als sie.' War das der springende Punkt? Hatte Cho Angst, dass Cedric sich nicht genug mit ihr beschäftigen würde, sie vielleicht nicht so sehr liebte, wie er Amy mochte? Eher Amys Leben retten würde, als Chos? „Würde er das denn?" ,fragte Amy den Nachthimmel. Natürlich bekam sie keine Antwort. Aber Cho schien zumindest so etwas in die Richtung zu glauben. „Na und?" ,schnaubte Amy, „Cho glaubt auch, dass ich in Cedric verliebt bin." Was sie natürlich nicht war... die leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die fragte ‚Sicher?', beachtete sie nicht weiter. Cho hatte sich nur irgendeine Unsinn in den Kopf gesetzt, um sie auf die Palme zubringen. ‚Na wenigstens ist es ihr gelungen' ,dachte Amy bissig.

Eine ganze Weile lag sie so im Gras und versuchte ihre Gedanken mit Sterne zählen aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Doch als sie, nach dreimal neu anfangen, da sie sich verzählt hatte, bei 67 angekommen war, lagen ihre Nerven blank, ihre Wut und ihr Hass waren verflogen und sie setzte sich auf. Dafür drängte sich nun wieder ein anderer Gedanke in ihren Kopf.

Die dritte Aufgabe... Cedric... tot. Sie hatte die Zeilen aus dem Buch genau in ihrem Kopf und plötzlich formten sich Bilder daraus und ein Film spielte sich vor Amys innerem Auge ab. Tränen bildeten sich erneut in Amys Augenwinkel und rollten nun ungehalten über ihre Wangen, bis sie an ihrem Kinn ankamen und auf ihren Umhang tropften. Sie konnte das nicht zulassen, sie konnte ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, ihn davon abzuhalten, an dieser Aufgabe teilzunehmen. Aber er wollte gewinnen und ließ es sich nicht mehr ausreden. Er wollte Ruhm über sein sonst verschmähtes Haus bringen und Amy konnte ihm deshalb nicht mal böse sein. Sie verstand ihn ja, aber wie sollte sie ihm begreiflich machen, dass er das nicht durfte?

Was sollte Amy denn ohne ihn machen? Klar, sie hatte immer noch Luca, Ciara und Lenny. Aber das war nicht das selbe. Sie mochte die drei wirklich gerne und sie verstand sich auch sehr gut mit ihnen, aber mit Cedric war es einfach noch mal etwas anderes. Er verstand sie auch ohne Worte, er konnte sie zum Lachen bringen ohne auch nur den Mund aufzumachen, mit ihm konnte sie sich aufführen wie ein kleines Kind, mit ihm konnte sie über alles reden, er hörte ihr immer zu egal was für einen Unsinn sie daher laberte, er brauchte sie nur in den Arm nehmen und schon fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen, ein Lächeln von ihm reichte um sie aufzumuntern und andersrum war es genauso. Er war nun mal ihr bester Freund! Ohne ihn würde sie nicht leben können. Er durfte nicht sterben, sie musste es verhindern. Wenn sie ihn nur wenigstens daran hindern könnte, diesen blöden Pokal anzufassen. Dann stand er nicht als Idiot da, weil er nicht da gewesen wäre. Nein, dann konnte er wenigstens sagen, er hat sein Bestes gegeben, aber jemand anders war einfach einen Schritt schneller gewesen. Aber wie sollte sie das schaffen?  
„Das ist schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass ich mir um dich Sorgen machen muss" ,meinte ein leise Stimme neben ihr, „Obwohl es inzwischen auch schon morgen sein könnte. Lass so was bitte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Das ist wirklich beängstigend." Cedric ließ sich neben ihr im Gras fallen und zog seine Jacke aus, um sie ihr über die Schultern zu legen. „Du zitterst ja" ,sagte er besorgt, „Sitzt du schon die ganze Zeit hier?" Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie fest an sich. „Fast" ,nuschelte Amy, „Erst hatte ich noch einen Streit mit Cho." „Schon wieder?" „Mhm." „Warum denn diesmal?" „Selbes Thema. Sie lässt mich einfach nicht damit in Ruhe." „Oh... hm. Ich red mal mit ihr." „Lass es lieber, sonst fängt sie mit dir auch noch Streit an." „Na und?" ,meinte Cedric schulterzuckend, „Soll sie doch. Ich lass mich von ihr nicht aus der Ruhe bringen." „Da hast du mir was voraus" ,grinste Amy, „Aber trotzdem, lass es bleiben. Du magst sie doch... du brauchst dich nicht wegen mir mit ihr streiten. Wahrscheinlich würde sie mir dafür auch noch die Schuld geben." „Wieso?" ,fragte Cedric verdutzt, „Du kannst doch nichts dafür." „Mach das mal Cho klar. Ich bin an allem Schuld" ,knurrte Amy, „Du solltest dich mehr mit ihr beschäftigen, ich glaube sie fühlt sich... ein wenig vernachlässigt." „So lange sie mich nicht wieder zu Miss Paddifoot schleppt" ,seufzte Cedric. „Oh... ist da immer noch wer geschädigt?" ,stichelte Amy. „Hör mir bloß auf. Das wärst du auch. Der Laden ist schrecklich." „Das glaub ich dir gerne. Hast du ihr das gesagt?" „Natürlich nicht. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert." „Dann wird sie auch wieder mit dir dort hingehen wollen." „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" „Doch das ist es. Du musst ihr schon sagen, was du denkst, sonst kann sie es auch nicht wissen... Sie ist nicht ich, Ced. Sie kann nicht aus deiner Gestik und Mimik deine Gedanken erschließen." „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich werd's ihr sagen." Die beiden verfielen für eine Weile in Schweigen und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Eve?" ,fragte Cedric leise. „Huh?" „Was war los mit dir vorhin?" „Was meinst du?" ,mimte Amy die Ahnungslose. „Du weißt, schon vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich dich gefragt hab, ob ich gewinnen könnte. Du warst so komisch. Ich dachte, du fängst gleich anzuweinen. Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" „Nein, nein" ,rief Amy schnell, „Es war nicht deine Schuld... denk das bloß nicht, Ced. Ich mach mir einfach zu viele Sorgen um dich." „Langsam kann ich dich und deine Sorgen verstehen, weißt du?" ,murmelte Cedric, „Als du da so bleich an den Pfahl gefesselt warst, schossen mir plötzlich alle möglichen Gedanken in den Kopf und ich wollte dich nur noch da rausholen. Koste es was es wolle." Amy lächelte verlegen und auch Cedric wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ich hatte richtig Angst um dich" ,fügte er noch leiser als vorher hinzu, „Wenn du... Nein, ich will gar nicht drüber nachdenken." „Siehst du" ,meinte Amy ebenso leise, „So geht es mir, seit du in diesem Turnier bist. Erst Drachen, dann eine Stunde in diesem unheimlich See und... wer weiß, was während der dritten Aufgabe noch alles passieren wird. Ich hab Angst, Cedric." Erneut kullerten Tränen über Amys Wangen, doch Cedric wischte sie sanft weg. „Ich verstehe" ,murmelte er, „Ich bin vorsichtig, hörst du? Ich werde mich gut vorbereiten und all das. Und was immer die dritte Aufgabe ist, ich werde sie schaffen. Ob ich Erster werde oder Letzter... wen interessiert das schon?" „Dich" ,nuschelte Amy und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, „Und die anderen Hufflepuffs. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, mich auch. Immerhin muss ich deine schlechte Laune ertragen, wenn du Letzter bist. Ich möchte dich nicht unglücklich sehen." „Ich bin nicht unglücklich, solange du es nicht auch bist" ,flüsterte Cedric, „Selbst wenn ich 0 Punkte in diesem blöden Turnier gemacht hätte." „Das... das" ,stotterte Amy, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Am besten gar nichts" ,erwidere Cedric leicht grinsend und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, „Sei einfach still." Lange saßen sie so da, eng aneinander gepresst ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, bevor sie sich wieder lösten. „Du bist ein Schatz" ,murmelte Amy und wischte sich die letzten Tränchen aus den Augenwinkel. Cedric lächelte. „Du auch, du auch, Eve. Aber wir sollten langsam wieder reingehen. Mir ist kalt." „Oh... hier" ,rief Amy und wollte ihm seine Jacke wieder geben, doch er hielt sie zurück. „Nein, lass nur an. Die paar Meter schaff ich auch noch ohne" ,grinste er und stand auf, „Komm." Er zog sie hoch und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.


	4. Could I push rewind?

**Kapitel 4 – Could I push rewind?**

Ein Zeitung wurde vor ihr auf den Tisch geknallt und Amy schaute verdutzt auf. „Hier" ,meinte Lenny, „Macht euch schon mal auf Stress gefasst... ihr beide." Sie fixierte einem Moment Cedric, schaute dann wieder zurück zu Amy und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was? Wieso?" ,fragte Amy verwirrt, „Haben wir was verbrochen?" „Lies" ,forderte Lenny sie auf und deutete auf einen Artikel im unteren Teil der Seite. Dort war ein Bild von Cedric und Amy in der Februarnacht, als sie engumschlungen am See saßen. Darunter stand:

_Hat der Champion sein Herz schon verloren?_

_Cedric Diggory ist ein gutaussehender, intelligenter, junger Zauberer in seinem vorletzten Schuljahr. In Hogwarts ist der 17-jährige Hufflepuff sehr beliebt und die Mädchen liegen ihm zu Füßen – und das nicht erst, seit er Champion im Trimagischen Turnier ist. Doch wie sieht es mit dem Mädchenschwarm aus? Hat er sein Herz schon verschenkt?_

_Nun, es tut mir Leid, all die jungen Hexen in Hogwarts enttäuschen zu müssen, aber alle Zeichen deuten darauf hin, dass Ced, wie ihn seine Freunde liebevoll nennen, seit geraumer Zeit eine Freundin hat. Ihr Name ist Amy Even. Die 17-jährige Hexe ist ebenfalls in Hufflepuff und belegt fast alle Kurse mit Cedric. „Die beiden sind schon ewig befreundet" ,meinte ein Mädchen aus dem selben Jahrgang, die lieber unbenannt bleiben möchte, „Sie hängen ständig zusammen rum und hecken irgendwelchen Blödsinn aus." Unseren Nachforschungen zu Folge, waren sogar schon die beiden Väter des neuen Traumpaares, David Even und Amos Diggory, während ihrer Hogwarstzeit befreundet und sind es noch heute. „Es glauben sowieso schon alle, dass die beiden schon ewig was am laufen haben. Aber sie streiten es immer wieder ab" ,berichtet unsere Quellengeberin weiter._

_Doch hat der hübsche Hogwarts- Champion mit seiner besten Freundin tatsächlich die richtige Wahl getroffen? „Sie passen überhaupt nicht zusammen" ,erzählt uns ein zweites Mädchen aus dem vorletzten Hogwarts- Jahrgang, „Amy ist eine Zicke. Aber Cedric ist eigentlich ein sehr netter Junge. Ich weiß nicht, was er an ihr findet... Sonderlich hübsch ist sie ja auch nicht gerade." Nun, vielleicht sollte sich Cedric noch einmal überlegen, ob die rothaarige Irin tatsächlich die Richtige für ihn ist, wo er doch so viele andere Möglichkeiten hätte. Es gäbe sicherlich viele Mädchen, die sich freuen würden._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

„So ein ausgemachter Unsinn" ,fauchte Amy und pfefferte Cedric die Zeitung entgegen, „Diese blöde Kuh. Erst erwähnte sie Cedric mit keinem Wort und jetzt so was! So ein Schwachsinn, ich fass es nicht! Was fällt der eigentlich ein? Und woher hat sie dieses blöde Foto? Ich bring diese Frau um!" „Wenn Cho dich nicht vorher umgebracht hat" ,murmelte Lenny und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Ravenclawtisch, an dem Cho gerade wütete. „Geh" ,meinte Cedric und faltete in aller Ruhe die Zeitung zusammen. „Was?" ,fragte Amy verdutzt und wandte ihren Blick vom Tisch der Ravenclaws ab. „Du sollst gehen" ,wiederholte Cedric, „Ich regle das mit ihr." „Aber..." „Kein aber, verschwinde einfach, bevor sie auf die Idee kommt, dich zu erwürgen." Amy sah ihn einen Moment an, als wollte sie wiedersprechen, doch dann nickte sie und stand auf. Langsam ging sie aus der Halle, ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen. Sie wollte gerade die Treppen zu den Kellern hinunter gehen, als eine Tür zuschlug und jemand begann zu schreien.

„Wo ist sie, Cedric?" ,es war eindeutig Chos Stimme, „Wo ist sie hin?" Amy blieb stehen, obwohl sie eigentlich weiterlaufen wollte, irgendwas hielt sie zurück. „Weiß nicht" ,erwiderte Cedric seelenruhig, „Wahrscheinlich ist sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, immerhin ist heute Samstag." „Bring mich dort hin!" „Warum sollte ich?" „Damit ich ihr den Kopf abreißen kann." „Ah, das lass mal lieber bleiben... Darf ich auch erfahren, warum du das willst?" „Hast du nicht die Zeitung gelesen?" „Natürlich hab ich das." „Und dann fragst du noch?" „Ja, denn du könntest genauso gut mir die Schuld dafür geben, was da steht, wenn du es schon glaubst." „W-wie... dir die Schuld geben?" ,stotterte Cho, „Warum sollte ich? Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass sie so aufdringlich ist. Ich mein..." „Aufdringlich? Nun mach aber mal nen Punkt. Ich habe sie umarmt und nicht sie mich." „Du... was? Aber warum?" „Um sie zu trösten. Ihr ging es verdammt mies an dem Abend, was übrigens unter anderem deine Schuld war."

„Meine Schuld?" ,rief Cho fast schon hysterisch, „Dieses Biest versucht dich mir wegzunehmen und das ist meine Schuld?" „Stop, stop, stop, Cho! Sie will mich dir nicht wegnehmen oder so was, das Einzige, was sie will, ist mich als ihren besten Freund zu behalten, selbst wenn wir zwei zusammen sind. Aber du machst es ihr scheinbar ziemlich schwer. Warum?" „Ich ihr? Hat sie dir das eingeredet? Sie ist doch die jenige, die immer auf mir rumhackt." „Das glaube ich nicht. Eve würde mich nie anlügen." „Aber ich würde es?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Cho. Du machst es mir schwer dir zu glauben. Warum bist du so eifersüchtig auf Eve?" „Weil... oh, Cedric merkst du denn nicht, wie sie sich an dich ranschmeißt?" „Nein und niemand sonst bemerkt etwas in diese Richtung. Cho, ich glaub du überreagierst einfach nur." „Bitte, was? Überreagieren, ich? Sie und du... ständig hängt ihr zusammen rum, geht so vertraut mit einander um..." „Das wundert dich? Ich kenne sie schon ewig, schon immer. Sie ist meine beste Freundin." „Danke. Das hat sie mir auch schon mehrmals erklärt. Aber merkst du denn nicht, dass sie mehr will?" „Nein... nein, eigentlich nicht. So etwas würde sie mir sagen." „Das glaubst du vielleicht, aber ich wäre mir da an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher..." Chos Stimme verstummte und es wurde absolut still in der Eingangshalle. Amy lauschte noch einen Moment, doch als nichts weiter passierte, als das erneut Schüler aus der Halle kamen und die Treppen hoch trampelten, lief sie die Treppen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Später an diesem Tag schlenderte sie mit Cedric über das Hogwarstgelände. Die warme Junisonne blendete sie und Amy, die nur ein gelbes Top und Jeans, die sie bis zu den Knie hochgekrempelt hatte, trug, schwitzte. Das warme Gras kitzelte an ihren nackten Füßen, während sie ging, doch es störte sie nicht im geringsten. „Wie hast du sie eigentlich so plötzlich zum Schweigen gebracht?" ,fragte Amy, die Cedric gerade erzählt hatte, dass sie den Streit mit Cho unfreiwillig mitangehört hatte. Cedric schwieg und als Amy zu ihm blickte, sah sie, dass er den Kopf gesenkt hatte und im ganzen Gesicht rot war. „Uh... ich hab sie geküsst" ,nuschelte er verlegen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte Amys Brust. Doch er war so schnell wieder weg, wie er gekommen war, sodass Amy sich sicher war, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Was auch immer... das waren jedenfalls nicht die Worte, die sie hatte hören wollen. „Oh... oh, okay.. äh" ,stotterte Amy, „Das... schön. Das ist schön." „Hm" ,machte Cedric und schien das Thema damit beenden zu wollen. Doch Amy war plötzlich neugierig geworden. Sie wollte alles wissen und doch eigentlich nichts. „Und?" ,fragte sie, „Also... ich mein, wie war's?" „Okay" ,murmelte Cedric. „Was denn? Nur okay?" „Hm... es war, ja... es war okay." „Duh. Und ich dachte immer der erste Kuss sei was besonderes... oder war es gar nicht euer erster Kuss?" Bei diesem Gedanken spürte Amy erneut einen kurzen Stich. „Doch... doch natürlich. Aber ich weiß auch nicht... Es war anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte." „Wie hattest du es dir denn vorgesellt?" „Keine Ahnung. Schöner, romantischer." „Oh. Na ja... äh, der zweite wird bestimmt besser. Uh... also seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" „Weiß nicht. Glaub schon... irgendwie."

„Ein Irrgarten" ,meinte Cedric und ließ sich neben Amy auf dem Sofa fallen. Diese ließ ihr Quidditchbuch sinken und schaute ihren besten Freund fragend an. „Irrgarten?" ,fragte sie, „Was ist mit Irrgarten?" „Sie haben aus dem Quidditchfeld einen Irrgarten gemacht. Dort werden sie jede Menge Hindernisse reinbauen und wir müssen den Weg zum Pokal finden" ,erklärte Cedric, „Das ist die letzte Aufgabe und zwar in einer Woche." ‚Nur noch eine Woche? Verdammt' ,dachte Amy. Ihr war immer noch nichts eingefallen, wie sie Cedric davon abhalten konnte, den Pokal anzufassen. „Was sind das für Hindernisse?" ,wollte Amy wissen, um interessiert zu klingen. „Ah... nichts weltbewegendes denk ich" ,meinte Cedric schulterzuckend, „Nichts wegen dem du dir Sorgen machen müssten, jedenfalls. Keine Drachen oder so was." Er grinste sie an, doch Amy erwiderte sein Grinsen nicht. „Eve? Alles in Ordnung?" ,fragte er, „Du machst dir doch nicht schon wieder Sorgen oder?" „Nein, nein" ,nuschelte Amy, „Mir ist nur nicht so gut. Ich geh dann mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Ced." Sie nahm ihr Buch und verschwand schnellst möglich in ihren Schlafsaal, bevor Cedric noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte. Sie ließ sich auf ihrem Bett fallen und pfefferte ihr Buch in die Ecke. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, irgendeine. Sie konnte Cedric doch nicht einfach dem Tod überlassen. Nein, so egoistisch es klang, dazu braucht sie ihn einfach zu sehr. Er war zum wichtigsten Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden, ein Teil von ihr selbst. Ein wichtiger Teil, ein Teil ohne den sie nicht leben konnte. ‚Ihr bessere Hälfe' ,wie man es so schön sagte. Ihr bester Freund eben.

„Mr. Diggory, kommen sie bitte" ,rief Ludo Bagman in ihre Richtung, „Wir wollen anfangen." Cedric wollte gehen, doch Amy hielt ihn zurück. „Bitte, nur noch einen Moment" ,flehte sie, „Cedric, geh nicht... bitte." „Eve... bitte, nicht schon wieder. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Es stehen sogar Lehrer um den Irrgarten herum, die aufpassen, dass nichts passiert" ,erwiderte Cedric, „Ich bin gut vorbereit. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen." „Ich zweifele doch nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten oder gar an denen der Lehrer" ,flüsterte Amy, „Es ist nur... Cedric, was immer du tust, fass bloß den Pokal nicht an. Versprich es mir, Cedric... bitte." Tränen rollten über Amys Wangen, als sie sich an ihn drückte. Er schloss die Arme fest um sie und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. „Warum nicht? Amy, wenn ich den Pokal nicht nehme, werde ich auch nicht gewinnen. Ich..." „Cedric, versprich es mir einfach. Bitte" ,flehte Amy. „Diggory, kommen sie jetzt" ,rief Bagman und klang erzürnt. Cedric löste sich von Amy und ging langsam davon, warf jedoch immer wieder einen Blick zu ihr zurück. „Versprich es mir" ,flüsterte sie noch einmal, bevor Ciara und Lenny sie mit sich zu den Tribünen zogen.

„Was war denn das eben?" ,fragte Lenny, während sie sich neben Luca fallen ließ. Amy antwortete nicht, sie starrte die ganze Zeit in Cedrics Richtung, als würde sie sonst nichts mehr wahrnehmen, Tränen glitzerten noch immer in ihren Augen. „Ich glaube" ,antworte Ciara für Amy und drückte diese auf die Sitzbank hinunter, „Sie hat schon wieder eine dieser seltsamen Vorahnung." „Diese scheint aber schlimm zu sein" ,murmelte Luca, „Richtig schlimm." „Ja, ich glaube auch" ,erwiderte Lenny, „Sie ist völlig weggetreten. Du könntest sie anschreien, sie würde es nicht merken." Sie wedelte mit einer Hand vor Amys Augen herum, doch diese starrte weiterhin starr auf Cedric. „Tatsache" ,meinte Ciara, „Absolut nichts. Sie starrt die ganze Zeit Cedric an. Eben war sie auch so seltsam." Luca schaute sie fragend an und Ciara erzählte von Amys Ausbruch gegenüber Cedric.

„Wirklich?" ,hakte Luca nach, „Das ist... Meinst du ihre ‚Vorahnung' hat was mit dem Pokal zu tun? Und Cedric? Denkt sie es wird ihm etwas passieren?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie spricht ja nicht." „Selbst wenn sie das glaubt" ,warf Lenny ein, „Ich denke nicht, dass etwas wirklich schlimmes passieren kann. Die Lehrer sind ja da." „Eben. Im Nachhinein wird sie sich noch dafür schämen." Ihr Gespräch wurde durch Ludo Bagmans dröhnende Stimme unterbrochen: „Willkommen liebe Zuschauer. Schön das sie alle da sind. Ich heiße sie Willkommen bei der dritten und letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Dieses Mal müssen sich unsere Champions durch diesen Irrgarten kämpfen, in dessen Mitte der Trimagische Pokal schon auf sie wartete. Doch damit es nicht zu einfach wird, warten innerhalb des Gartens einige unerwartete, magische Hindernisse und Sackgassen, die es zu bekämpfen bzw. zu umgehen gilt. Mr. Diggory und Mr. Potter, werden den Irrgarten als erste betreten, da sie das Turnier anführen. Mr. Krum und Miss Delacour folgen."

Amy wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, seit Cedric und Harry den Irrgarten betreten hatten und sie wusste auch nicht, was dort unten passierte. Denn obwohl ihr Blick immerzu starr auf Cedric gerichtet war, sah sie ihn doch nicht wirklich durch die Hecken rennen, seinen Zauberstab immer fest umklammert, ab und an anhalten, um einen Zauber zu sprechen oder zurück laufen, wenn er an einer Sackgasse ankam. Denn vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielte sich ein ganz anderer, schlimmer Film ab.

Sie sah Cedric und Harry, wie sie sich darauf einigten, den Pokal gleichzeitig anfassten und dies dann auch taten. Sie hörte jemanden „Avada Kedavra" schreien. Grünes Licht flammte auf, ein Lachen war zu hören, Cedric lag leblos auf dem Boden. Dann sprang das Bild weiter. Harry und Cedric waren wieder zurück auf dem Quidditchfeld. Cedric noch immer leblos, Harry hatte sich an ihm festgeklammert. Leute sprangen auf, schrieen. Amy konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie war völlig steif. Leute rannten auf Cedric zu, doch Dumbledore ließ niemanden an ihn heran. Nur seine Eltern. Cedrics Mutter weinte, sein Vater nahm sie in die Arme, versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er selbst hatte Problem die Tränen zurück zuhalten. Cho stand hinter ihnen. Auch sie weinte bitterlich.

Amy saß noch immer auf ihrem Platz, starrte auf den leblosen Cedric und konnte sich nicht rühren. Nicht einmal weinen konnte sie. Schmerz, Trauer und Unglaube waren einfach zu groß. Sie saß nur dort und starrte auf das Feld hinunter. Niemand kümmerte sich um sie, alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf Cedrics leblosen Körper gerichtet. Amy war froh darüber. Sie wollte keine tröstenden Worte hören, wollte von niemandem in den Arm genommen werden. Es würde nichts helfen. Die Leere in ihr würde bleiben. Für sehr lange Zeit. Verschwinden würde sie nie ganz. Ein Teil von ihr fehlte, würde nicht mehr zurückkehren. Sie hörte Cho schreien, brüllen, doch es klang so weit entfernt und unwirklich. Amy wollte auch schreien, doch ihre Lippen schienen wie aufeinander geklebt. Dabei würde sie doch so gerne ihren Schmerz und ihrer Trauer aus sich herausschreien. Ihre Wut. Wut auf sich selbst, weil sie ihn nicht hatte retten können. Wut auf Cedric, weil er nicht auf sie gehört hatte. Wut auf Harry, weil er darauf bestanden hatte, dass Cedric und er den Pokal gemeinsam nehmen sollten. Wut auf alles und jeden. Warum musste er sterben? Wie sollte sie ohne ihn weiterleben? Ohne ihn war das Leben vollkommen sinnlos, nutzlos, wertlos. Sie brauchte ihn, er war ihr bester Freund.

Dann – ganz plötzlich – hatte sie die Realität wieder. Sie wurde sich der Leute um sich herum wieder bewusste. Sie hörte sie wieder leise miteinander sprechen und sie sah Cedric der nicht mehr allzu weit vom Pokal entfernt war. „Er wird bald da sein" ,rief Lenny gespannt, „Er könnte es noch vor Harry schaffen. Sie bräuchten wohl beide nur noch so 15 – 20 Minuten, oder? Was meint ihr?" Warum begriff denn niemand, dass er das nicht durfte? Cedric durfte diesen Pokal nicht anfassen. Doch Amy war klar, dass er es tun würde. Harry und er würden gleichzeitig im Herzen des Irrgartens ankommen, dann würde Harry diesen dämlich Vorschlag machen und Cedric würde annehmen. Sie würden den Pokal zusammen nehmen und dann... „Ich muss es verhindern" ,flüsterte Amy, „Ich muss." „Von was redest du?" ,fragte Ciara verdutzt, „Amy, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Sollten wir dich nicht lieber zu Madam Pomfrey bringen?" „Nein, nein" ,murmelte Amy, „Ich muss nicht... Es geht mir gut. Cedric... ich muss ihm helfen. Er darf nicht..." Amy bemerkte die Blicke nicht, die ihre Freundinnen sich zu warfen und wie die drei dann einstimmig nickten. „Amy" ,meinte Lenny, „Amy, hörst du mich? Wir bringen dich jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie kann dir bestimmt helfen." „Mir helfen?" ,fragte Amy verdutzt, „Aber nein. Mir geht es gut... Cedric!" Lenny nahm Amys linke Hand und Ciara ihre andere. Die beiden standen auf und gingen mit Amy die Treppen hinunter, Luca folgte.

„Amy, bleib ganz ruhig, okay?" ,meinte Ciara und strich der Freundin beruhigend übers Haar, „Wir sind gleich da. Madam Pomfrey weiß sicher Rat." Es klang fast so, als wollte sie nicht nur Amy beruhigen, sondern auch sich selbst. „Was ist nur mit ihr los?" ,flüsterte Luca Lenny ins Ohr. „Ich weiß auch nicht..." ,flüsterte diese zur Antwort, „Was sie nur mit Cedric hat? Ihm geht es doch gut, er hat größte Chancen zu gewinnen. Und sie wird es nicht mal sehen. Das ist... ich versteh es einfach nicht." „Meinst du es ist eine Art Alptraum? Nur am Tag, während sie wach ist?" „Ich weiß nicht... so benimmt sie sich zumindest. Es ist komisch... ich hab so was noch nie gesehen. Sie ist total verstört." „Hoffentlich kann Madam Pomfrey was tun. Meinst du es ist schlimm?" „Mir geht es gut" ,wiederholte Amy mit bebender Stimme, „Warum begreift ihr das denn nicht? Cedric... Oh Gott, Cedric! Ich muss ihm helfen… Lasst mich zu ihm. Cedric!" Sie wollte sich aus der Umklammerung von Lenny und Ciara lösen, doch diese ließen sie nicht gehen. „Amy, bitte..." ,flehte Ciara, „Cedric geht es gut. Er wird gewinnen. Hörst du?" „Er... nein, er darf nicht... nein, Cedric! Warum versteht ihr denn nicht? Lasst mich ihm doch helfen..."

„Amy, nun ist aber gut... schau, wir sind da" ,meinte Lenny, völlig mit den Nerven am Ende. Amy hatte ihr und Ciara überall Kratzer verpasst, weil sie sie nicht loslassen wollten. Luca ging voran in das Erste-Hilfe-Zelt und Lenny und Ciara folgten ihr, Amy hinter sich herziehend. „Was gibt's?" ,rief Madam Pomfrey und kam auf sie zu, „Was gibt's?" „Amy... sie ist vollkommen verstört" ,erklärte Luca, „Sie brabbelt die ganze Zeit etwas davon, dass sie Cedric retten müsste. Ich glaub sie nimmt uns nicht mal wirklich wahr." „Tu ich wohl" ,fuhr Amy sie an, „Bitte, Madam Pomfrey, ich. muss. zu. Cedric. Dringend! Er... bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen." „Sehen Sie?" ,meinte Lenny, „So geht das schon die ganze Zeit." „Sie hört einfach nicht damit auf" ,ergänzt Ciara, „Können sie irgendwas machen?" „Ja, ich denke schon..." ,erwiderte Madam Pomfrey, „Ich müsste irgendwo ein Beruhigungsmittel haben. Schafft sie erst mal auf eine Liege." „Nein. Ich will nicht" ,rief Amy, „Versteht doch... ich muss zu Cedric." Tränen liefen erneut wie Ströme über ihre Wagen. Warum wollte denn niemand verstehen? Sie musste hier weg, sie musste zu Cedric. Er würde sterben! Nur zu dritt schaffen es ihre Freundinnen, Amy auf die Liege zu drücken. „Even" ,sagte Madam Pomfrey mit ruhiger Stimme, als sie mit einem Becher in der Hand zurück kam, „Beruhig dich. Hier, trink das. Dann geht es dir besser." Madam Pomfrey wollte ihr die grün-gelbliche Flüssigkeit aus dem Becher einflössen, doch Amy schlug ihr den Becher aus der Hand. „Nein. Nein. Nein!" ,schrie Amy, „Warum begreift ihr denn nicht? Cedric, er wird sterben, wenn ihr nichts tut! Lasst mich... ich muss ihm helfen." Endlich gelang es Amy sich aus den Griffen der Freundinnen zu befreien und noch bevor diese Amy erneut festhalten konnten, war sie schon von der Liege gesprungen und zum Ausgang gerannt.

Amy rannte an der äußeren Hecke entlang, auf die Lehrer, die sie anschrieen und ihr Fragen zubrüllten, achtete sie nicht. Sie lief und lief, bis sie glaubte, etwa in der Mitte angekommen zu sein. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und brannte ein Loch, gerade groß genug, damit sie hindurch krabbeln konnte, in die Hecke. Als sie durch das Loch hindurch gestiegen war, stand eine neue meterhohe Hecke vor ihr. Auch in diese brannte Amy ein Loch. Und dann in noch eine und noch eine und noch eine. Amy glaubte schon das würde nie aufhören, als plötzlich keine neue Hecke mehr kam. Stattdessen stand dort auf einem Podest der Trimagische Pokal und vor ihm Harry und Cedric. „Bei drei" ,rief Harry gerade und Cedric nickte. „1..." Amy lief auf die beiden zu, sie wollte schreien, doch ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht. „2..." Amy war fast bei ihnen und obwohl sie schon längst nicht mehr laufen konnte, rannte sie weiter. „Cedric, nein..." ,schrie Amy und griff nach dessen Hand, während Harry „3!" rief. Amy spürte ein Reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel und dann wurde sie durch die Luft gewirbelt. Sie hielt Cedrics Hand so fest sie konnte... Dann krachte sie auf den Boden.

„Amy" ,rief Cedric, „Was machst du denn hier?" „Wo sind wir überhaupt?" ,fragte Harry. „Das tut doch überhaupt nichts zur Sache... Amy, was soll das?" „Wir sind auf einem Friedhof" ,murmelte Amy und rappelte sich auf, „Auf einem gottverdammten Friedhof." „Gehört das zur Aufgabe?" ,murmelte Harry, der sich umschaute. „Keine Ahnung..." ,meinte Cedric und beachtete ihn nicht weiter, er starrte Amy an, „Bist du verrückt? Du solltest nicht hier sein, wenn das zur Aufgabe gehört, könnt es gefährlich werden... Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" „Cedric, ich... ich hatte" ,stotterte Amy, „Eine Art schlechtes Gefühl... eine Vorahnung, Vision... nenn es, wie du willst... Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um diese... Vision nicht wahr werden zu lassen." „Du machst dir schon wieder Sorgen um mich? Amy, das waren sicher nur Alpträ..." „Pschd" ,machte Harry und legte einen Finger auf den Mund, „Da ist wer. Zauberstäbe raus." Amy wurde plötzlich starr vor Angst, während die anderen beiden ihren Zauberstab zogen. Sie musste irgendetwas tun... er würde gleich sterben. „Töte die Überflüssigen" ,meinte da auch schon eine zischelnde Stimme. ‚Tu was' ,schrieen Amys Gedanken, ‚Tu doch was...!' Ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann, dessen schwarzer Umhang so tief ins Gesicht gezogen war, dass man ihn nicht erkennen konnte, kam zum Vorschein. Er hielt einen Zauberstab auf Cedric. „Ava-" In Amys Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. „-da Ked-" Sie musste etwas tun. Cedric neben ihr war völlig starr. Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und schmiss sich mit ihm hinter den nächsten Grabstein. „-avra!" Grünes Licht flutete durch die Dunkelheit und traf schließlich eine kleine, verängstigte Spinne. Doch sein eigentliches Ziel hatte es verfehlt. „Idiot" ,rief die zischelnde Stimme.

Cedric lag unter Amy begraben hinter dem großen Marmorgrabstein und stöhnte, da er mit seinem Arm gegen den Stein geknallt war. Amy hörte Schritte auf sich zu kommen, doch bevor sie sie erreichten, begann erneut die zischelnde Stimme zu sprechen: „Lass sie! Bring lieber Potter hier her. Um die können wir uns später kümmern." Die Schritte entfernten sich von ihnen, Harry schrie, doch wenig später verstummte er. Amy konnte hören, wie er davon geschleift wurde.

„Eve?" ,keuchte Cedric und Amy zuckte zusammen, „Würdest du bitte...?" „Oh, tut mir Leid" ,nuschelte Amy und rutschte von Cedrics Rücken. Cedric richtete sich auf und lehnte sich gegen den Grabstein. „Danke" ,meinte er dann, „Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Danke!" „Schon okay..." ,nuschelte Amy und setzte sich neben ihn an den Grabstein. „Was wird als nächstes passieren?" ,fragte Cedric, „Also... was ist in deiner... Vision passiert?" „Ich weiß nicht so genau" ,murmelte Amy, „Dadurch, dass ich hier bin hat sich etwas verändert. Aber in meiner... Vision... nun, auch wenn du mich für verrückt erklären wirst, Voldemort ist wieder aufgetaucht." „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist zurück gekommen?" ,fragte Cedric, bemüht darum leise zu sprechen, „Das kann doch nicht sein..." „Ja, ja... das dachte ich auch. Aber wie du siehst... ich hatte bisher Recht." „Hmpf. Aber du-weißt-schon-wer? Na gut... erzähl mir alles." Amy erzählte im fast wortwörtlich, was im Buch passiert war und Cedric lauschte ihr mit aufgerissene Augen.

„Ja, nur du bist eben nicht tot..." ,schloss sie flüsternd, erneut mit Tränen in den Augen, „Verstehst du jetzt warum ich mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht hab?" „Hmpf" ,machte Cedric erneut, „Und du denkst, der Rest wird trotzdem passieren?" „Ja, ich denke schon." „Und wir können es nicht verhindern?" Plötzlich ertönt mehrere _plopps_. „Die Todesser" ,flüsterte Amy, „Jetzt haben wir keine Chance mehr... Voldemort hat seinen Körper schon wieder. Wir müssen Harry irgendwie da rausholen." „Ich dachte dieser... was weiß ich Zauber würde ihn retten?" ,fragte Cedric. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich hoffe das klappt... aber wir müssen irgendwie schauen... Was ist los?" „Pschd..." ,flüsterte Cedric, „Tu so als würdest du nichts merken, da kommt jemand. Red einfach weiter." „Äh... schauen..., dass wir äh... bereit sind, wenn... äh er ähm, loskommt." Amy konnte die leisen Schritte nun auch näher kommen hören und sah einen großen dunklen Schatten, der zielstrebig auf ihren Grabstein zukam. „Ja, du hast Recht..." ,sagte Cedric extra laut, „Das sollten wir. Denkst du er hat eine Chance? Es sind immerhin ganz schön viele... stell ihm ein Bein... oder nicht? Ich habe mindestens 20 Leute apparieren hören..." Amy fuhr vorsichtig ein Bein aus, bevor sie Cedric antwortete: „Ja, mindestens... Aber, äh, ich denke schon, dass er es schaffen kann..." Amy spürte plötzlich, wie etwas ihr Bein streifte und darüber fiel. Mit einem leisen _Krach_ knallte ein Kopf gegen den Grabstein. Amy seufzte erleichtert auf, während Cedric um den Grabstein herumkroch. „Das ist Michael Devon" ,flüsterte er, während Amy ebenfalls um den Grabstein herum kam, „Er hat im Ministerium gearbeitet. Aber wie's aussieht war er wohl eher ein Spion." „Denkst... denkst du er ist tot?" ,fragte Amy. „Glaub schon... er ist mit dem Genick voll auf die Kante gekracht." „Oh Gott" ,flüsterte Amy, „Ich... Gott, das wollte ich nicht." „Hey..." ,nuschelte Cedric und schlang einen Arm um sie, „Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, ja? Wir müssen nach Harry sehen..." „Ja, ja... du hast Recht." „Wir müssen näher ran. Aber leise."

Leise krabbelten sie von Grabstein zu Grabstein, immer darauf bedacht, kein einziges Geräusch zu machen. Plötzlich hielt Cedric inne, sie konnten Stimmen hören, aber sie noch nicht verstehen. „Ab hier keinen Mucks mehr" ,flüsterte er und Amy nickte. Sie krabbelten weiter zum nächsten Grabstein und noch einen. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu einem dunklen Grabstein aus Graphit, als jemand rief: „Wo bleibt Devon denn? Crabbe, Goyle, sucht nach ihm!" Amy erkannte die zischelnde Stimme von vorher. Voldemort! Cedric und sie konnte sich gerade noch hinter einen Stein retten, bevor zwei Schatten auf sie zu kamen. „Lähmzauber" ,formte Cedric mit den Lippen und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, Amy nickte und tat es ihm gleich. ‚Impedimenta' ,dachte Amy und hielt ihren Zauberstab auf einen der Schatten. Die beiden Schatten kippten ins Gras, unfähig sich zu rühren. „Ouf" ,macht Amy, „Kannst du was sehen?" Cedric setzte sich auf, damit er hinter dem Grabstein hervorlugen konnte, um sehen zu können, was passierte. Amy presste sich fest gegen ihn, um das Geschehen ebenfalls mitverfolgen zu können.

In einiger Entfernung standen Harry und Voldemort, umringt von den Todessern. Ihre Zauberstäbe, die gegen einander gerichtet waren, waren durch einen goldenen Strahl verbunden. Dieser Strahl breitete sich langsam zu einer Koppel aus, die sich über Voldemort und Harry breit machte, sie von den umstehenden Todessern abtrennte. „Priori Incantatem" ,hauchte Amy in Cedrics Ohr. Cedric nickte, schaute jedoch weiterhin gebannt auf die Geschehnisse, zwischen Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstäben. Dicke Lichtperlen glitten an dem Faden entlang, auf Voldemorts Zauberstab zu. Als die erste Perle seinen Zauberstab berührte, machte dieser ein lautes Geräusch und der Geist einer Hand stieg daraus hervor. Die nächste Perle berührte seinen Zauberstab und der Geist eines Mannes, Frank Bryce, erschien, dann der von Bertha Jorkins und dann Lily und James Potter.

„Harry wird die Verbindung sicher gleich abbrechen" ,flüsterte Amy, „Dann müssen wir bereit sein. Wo ist der Pokal?" „Liegt irgendwo dort hinten" ,erwiderte Cedric ebenso leise, „Es würde zu lange dauern, dort hinzulaufen." „Du hast Recht. Wir müssen Harry hier herlocken und dann den Pokal herholen." „Richtig." Die beiden streckten ihre Köpfe wieder ein wenig hinter dem Grabstein hervor. „Er bricht sie ab" ,murmelte Amy. Harry riss seinen Zauberstab bei Seite und die Geister hielten Voldemort davon ab ihm zu folgen. Verfolgt von den Flüchen der Todesser rannte Harry los. Amy sprang, noch bevor Cedric sie halten konnte, hinter dem Grabstein hervor. „Harry, wir sind hier" ,rief sie und zog so allerdings nicht nur Harrys Blick auf sich. Harry lief auf sie zu und versuchte sie noch rechtzeitig mit in Deckung zu ziehen. „Stupor" ,rief einer der Todesser und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Amys Brust. Da sie sowohl von Harry als auch Cedric hinter den Grabstein gezogen wurde, traf sie der Fluch nur irgendwo in der Magengegend. Doch er war trotzdem stark genug, um Amy umzuhauen und sie knallte gegen den harten Stein. Sie hörte Cedric „Accio Pokal" rufen und dann verschwamm alles.

„Enervate" ,murmelte Cedric und Amy kam langsam wieder zu sich. Amy lag auf dem Boden, Cedric hatte sich über sie gebeugt und musterte sie besorgt. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihr rechter Arm schmerzte, trotzdem setzte sie sich auf. Die Aufregung um sich herum bekam sie nicht mit, sie starrte nur Cedric an. Cedric starrte einen Moment zurück, bevor er sich erhob. Er reichte ihr eine Hand und sie zog sich daran hoch. Plötzlich stürzten alle möglichen Leute auf sie ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam Amy mit, wie Moody mit Harry Richtung Schloss verschwand, doch sie konnte nichts sagen. Jemand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, aber Amy bekam noch immer den Mund nicht auf. Glück und Schmerz vermischten sich in ihrem Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?" ,fragte ein tiefe, ruhige Stimme. Ein paar blaue Augen musterten sie fragend und wandten sich dann weiter an Cedric. Cedric begann zu erzählen, Amy hörte ihn, aber sie verstand ihn nicht. Es klang alles so weit weg, als würde sie nicht direkt neben ihm stehen. „Wo ist Potter?" ,rief plötzlich jemand. Amy wurde plötzlich wieder ganz schwummrig vor Augen. Sie spürte wie ihre Knie nachgaben und sie zur Seite kippte, gegen Cedric, der sie gerade noch festhalten konnte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Eve..." ,drang eine Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein, „Eve... hey, wach auf!" Amy blinzelte. Sie lag schon wieder auf dem Boden, Cedric über sie gebeugt. „Hey" ,flüsterte er, „Alles in Ordnung?" Amy nickte vorsichtig. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf hatten nachgelassen, doch noch immer war sie nicht wirklich zum Sprechen bereit. Als sie den Mund öffnete, drang nur ein Krächzen heraus: „Ced... ich..." „Sag nichts" ,murmelte er, „Sag nichts." Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie und zog sie hoch. Er legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Amy drückte ihren Kopf fest gegen seine Schulter und er legte sein Kinn auf ihren Haaren ab. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll" ,murmelte er in ihre Haare, „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und dabei dein eigenes riskiert." „Ced... bitte, sprich nicht weiter" ,krächzte Amy, „Ich will nicht mehr darüber nachdenken... Wie lange war ich weg? Wo sind alle hin?" „Äh. Nicht allzu lange. Dumbledore und die Lehrer sind Harry suchen. Die Schüler werden sich zum größten Teil in ihre Gemeinschaftsraum verzogen haben" ,er blickte sich um, „Ein paar sitzen noch und unterhalten sich. Ich wollte dich in den Krankenflügel bringen, aber Madam Pomfrey meinte, ich soll warten bis du aufwachst und dich dann erst noch ein bisschen frischen Luft schnappen lassen, bevor ich dich reinbringe." Cedric redete wie ein Wasserfall und Amy hörte ihm einfach zu. Er war nicht tot! Schon allein dieser Gedanke ließ sie alle Schmerzen vergessen und dafür lächeln. „Wie sieht's aus? Sollen wir dann rein gehen?" ,fragte Cedric, „Madam Pomfrey sollte sich auf jeden Fall deinen Arm und deinen Kopf ansehen. Du bist ziemlich hart gegen den Stein geknallt." Amy nickte und mit Cedrics Hilfe schaffte sie es auf die Beine.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst" ,flüsterte Amy und zog Cedric erneut in eine feste Umarmung, „Ich dachte ich komme zu spät..." „Pschd" ,machte Cedric und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, „Du sollest dich nicht so anstrengen. Madam Pomfrey bringt mich um, wenn du dich überanstrengst... Aber du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du da heil rausgekommen bist." „Ich..." ,fing Amy an, doch Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht anstrengen... wir können später reden" ,murmelte er. Also standen sie nur da, eng aneinander gepresst und starrten einander in die Augen. Amy seufzte zufrieden. So fühlte sie sich wohl, sicher in seinen Armen. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch kümmerten sie nicht... was sollten sie schon bedeuten? Das war nur immer noch die Aufregung. Bald nahm sie außer seinen blau-grauen Augen, die in ihre grünen starrten, nichts mehr wahr. Die Welt um sie herum schien plötzlich nicht mehr zu existieren, war unwichtig und klein.

Langsam und vorsichtig beugte Cedric den Kopf etwas zu ihr herunter. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, stoppte er jedoch. Amy konnte seinen warmen Atem an ihren Lippen spüren. Ihr lief ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken und eine Bombe schien in ihrer Magengegend zu explodieren. Sie war völlig starr, nur fähig ihre Augen aus einem Reflex heraus zu schließen und zu warten. Einen Moment später legten sich Cedrics Lippen sanft auf ihre. Sie waren kalt und angeraut und doch gleichzeitig so warm und weich. Amy klammerte sich an seinem T-Shirt fest, aus Angst erneut umzukippen. Cedrics Lippen, die bis eben nur sanft auf ihren gelegen hatten, übten nun einen leichten Druck aus. Erneut schien eine Bombe in Amys Magen zu explodieren. Amy dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, ob es richtig oder falsch war. Und um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass es ihr bester Freund war, den sie hier küsste, war der Kuss zu schön.

Doch dann löste er sich wieder von ihr – ganz. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Amy wurde plötzlich kalt, sie begann zu zittern. „Eve, ich... es tut mir Leid" ,stotterte Cedric, „Ich wollte nicht... Das... es tut mir Leid." Amy, die sich nun bewusst wurde, was sie gerade getan hatten, starrte ihn an. Die Kälte wollte nicht verschwinden, aber Amy achtete nicht darauf. „Äh... ich... also, äh... ich sollte jetzt in den Krankenflügel" ,nuschelte Amy und machte einige Schritte rückwärts. „Eve, bitte..." ,murmelte er. Doch Amy schüttelte den Kopf, sie stolperte davon und rannte, so schnell es eben ging, zum Schloss zurück.


	5. I Can't Hold You

**Kapitel 5 – I can't hold you**

Amy saß am Hufflepufftisch, jedoch nicht an ihrem angestammten Platz. Sie hatte den Platz mit Ciara getauscht. Es war unmöglich zu essen, wenn Cedric ihr gegenüber saß. Zwei Tage waren seit der letzten Aufgabe vergangen, zwei harte Tage. Cedric und Amy führten sich auf, als wären sie einander völlig fremd. Wenn sie miteinander redeten, dann nur über belanglose Dinge – ‚Kann ich die Milch haben?' ‚Schönes Wetter, nicht wahr?'. Es wäre ihr fast lieber gewesen, wenn sie gar nicht mehr miteinander reden würden. Alles wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wie das hier. Ihr bester Freund entglitt ihr und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, konnte nur zu schauen. Sie wollte mit ihm darüber reden, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie den Mut gefasst hatte, kam etwas dazwischen – er war plötzlich verschwunden, zu viele Zeugen oder ihr Mut verließ sie so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war. Es war zum Heulen! Wie hatten sie es bloß so weit kommen lassen können? Ein Kuss, nur ein kurzer Kuss – und nun sollte die Freundschaft kaputt sein? Amy hatte die letzten zwei Nächte damit verbracht drüber nachzudenken, was passiert war, warum es passiert war. Aber zu einem Entschluss war sie noch nicht gekommen.

„Hey" ,warf jemand in die Runde, es war Cedric. Amy blickte auf und sah Cedric, der sich am Tisch fallen ließ. Sie vermisste sein „Morgen Eve". Früher hatte sie es nicht leiden können – nun würde sie alles dafür geben, es zu hören. Aber es kam nicht, er schaute nicht einmal auf. Amy fühlte sich so schlecht. Voldemort hatte ihn nicht getötet und trotzdem fühlte sich Amy so als würde ein Teil von ihr fehlen oder zumindest fast. Es war als würde ihre ‚bessere Hälfte' nur noch an dem berühmten seidenen Faden hängen und je mehr sie versuchte ihn festzuhalten, desto mehr zerfaserte dieser Faden. Sie war völlig hilflos, hatte kein Klebeband oder ähnliches, um den Faden zu verstärken und schon gar keinen Sekundenkleber um ihre zweite Hälfte wieder anzukleben. Sie blickte wieder auf, ihr Blick glitt über Cedric. Auch er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, spielte mit seinem Messer und nahm nichts um sich herum wahr. Sie vermisste ihn so! Am liebsten würde sie es ihm ins Ohr brüllen, doch ihr Mut war verschwunden. Als hätte sie ihn vor zwei Tagen auf dem Friedhof zurückgelassen. Amy senkte den Blick.

Nachdem Ciara sie zum dritten Mal gefragt hatte, ob sie nichts essen möchte, griff Amy genervt nach einem Toast. Doch kaum das Amys Hand an der Schale mit den Toasts angekommen war, knallte sie mit einer anderen zusammen. Amy schaute auf, um sich zu entschuldigen. Es war Cedrics Hand. „Tut mir Leid" ,murmelten sie beide gleichzeitig und zogen verlegen die jeweilige Hand zurück. Dabei wurden sie von den anderen sieben Huffelpuffs aus dem vorletzten Jahrgang verwundert gemustert. Alle hatten gemerkt, dass mit den beiden etwas nicht stimmte, doch bis jetzt hatte noch keiner nachgefragt. Amy war froh darüber, sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie verkroch sich lieber in ihrem Schneckenhaus, saß unbeteiligt neben den anderen und dachte nach. Sofort bemerkte sie, dass Lenny etwas sagen wollte, doch Amy kam ihr zuvor. „Ich hab meine Tasche im Schlafsaal vergessen" ,rief sie und sprang auf, „Wir sehen uns später."

Schnell lief Amy aus der Halle, doch als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sie nie geöffnet. Cho... In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte sie es geschafft, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen? Amy ging weiter, sie war schon fast an der Treppe angelangt und hatte Hoffnungen, dass Cho sie in Ruhe lassen würde. Doch dann... „Hey, Even" ,rief Cho, „Möchtest du es mir nicht erklären?" Amy hielt inne, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Sie hatte jetzt absolut nicht den Nerv sich mit Cho zustreiten. ‚Nicht provozieren lassen' ,sagte sie sich, ‚Genau das will sie.' „Was meinst du, Cho?" ,erwiderte Amy ruhig. „Das du mit meinem Freund rumknutschst." „D-Dein Fre...? Moment mal... woher weißt du?" „Ich hab euch gesehen, auf dem Quidditchfeld. Ich wollte warten, bis du weg bist... Ich hatte mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Und dann muss ich mit ansehen, wie du ihn einfach küsst. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Amy wollte nicht streiten, sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe. Also wiedersprach sie Cho nicht, ließ sie in dem Glauben. Ein Fehler? Höchst wahrscheinlich! „Warum sagst du nichts, Even?" ,fragte Cho gehässig, „Ich hab Recht, nicht wahr? Und dann hat er dich weggeschoben. Du bist davon gerannt... Tja, mich hat er nicht von sich geschoben. Eifersüchtig?" „Aber und wie" ,meinte Amy augenrollend, „Was auch immer, Cho... Ich muss meine Tasche holen, der Unterricht fängt gleich an." Ohne auf Chos Nachrufe zuachten, rannte Amy die Treppen hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Wo warst du?" ,rief Lenny und ließ sich neben Amy auf ihrem Bett fallen, „Snape ist beinahe ausgerastet. Flitwick ist es gar nicht aufgefallen, ob dich in Alte Runen wer vermisst hat, weiß ich nicht... Spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach vom Unterricht fern bleiben, ohne Entschuldigung. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" „Nichts" ,murmelte Amy, „Absolut gar nichts. Nada. Niente." Lenny legte einen Hand auf Amys Arm und sah ihre Freundin eindringlich an. „Was ist passiert?" ,fragte sie dann, „Zwischen dir und Cedric stimmt irgendwas nicht... Ihr benehmt euch, als wärt ihr... ich weiß auch nicht, Fremde oder so. Was war los? Ist auf dem Friedhof irgendwas passiert?" „Nein... nein, nicht auf dem Friedhof" ,murmelte Amy. „Sondern?" Amy drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von Lennys besorgtem und durchdringlichem Blick. „Amy, warum erzählst du es mir nicht einfach?" ,fragte Lenny, „Ich bin deine Freundin. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen." „Na ja, ich... er... es" ,stotterte Amy. „Was?" ,hakte Lenny nach, „Was ist so schlimmes passiert?" „Er... nein, wir haben uns geküsst" ,hauchte Amy. Sie konnte es nicht laut sagen, warum auch immer.

„Ihr... was?" ,rief Lenny, „Geküsst? Aber wo ist dann das Problem?" „Oh, bei welchem soll ich anfangen?" ,erwiderte Amy sarkastisch. „Weiß nicht, mir egal..." ,meinte Lenny schulterzuckend, „Wie wär's mit dem schlimmsten? Oder doch lieber dem wenigsten problematischen?" „Haha" ,seufzte Amy, „Also gut. Einmal hätten wir da Cho Chang. Dann wäre da natürlich noch die Tatsache, dass er mein bester Freund ist. Oder das er nicht in mich verliebt ist, sondern in Cho..." „Aha. Und wie sieht's mit dir aus?" „Huh?" „Du meintest, er wäre in Cho verliebt, nicht in dich. Und du...?" „Ich bin nicht in Cho verliebt." Amy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute ihre Freundin entrüstet an. Lenny grinste und haute der Freundin auf den Arm. „Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht... ich wollte wissen, ob du denn auch nicht in ihn verliebt bist?" „Ich..." ,fing Amy an, doch dann dachte sie erst mal über die Frage nach. Bisher war sie sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass sie es nicht war. Aber jetzt? Sie wusste es nicht. Der Kuss... er war so gewesen, wie man sich einen ersten Kuss eben vorstellte. Schön und romantisch. Aber auch mit dem Richtigen? Cedric war ihr bester Freund... sie mochte ihn. Sie mochte ihn sehr. Aber verliebt? „Nein, nein... ich... nein" ,murmelte sie dann. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht in Cedric verliebt war, aber aussprechen konnte sie es nicht. Warum? Lenny grinste nur wissend, sagte aber nichts mehr. „Ich entschuldige dich in Kräuterkunde, okay?" ,meinte Lenny dann und stand wieder auf, „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mitkommen willst... !" „Nein, eigentlich nicht... danke, Lenny." „Kein Problem, Kleines... Ach, noch was. Hast du schon mit ihm darüber gesprochen?" „Nein... noch nicht." „Das solltest du tun... das solltest du wirklich tun. Bis später dann."

Es war Freitag, der letzte Tag vor den Sommerferien. Amy hatte ihre Sachen schon gepackt und machte sich nun mit Lenny, Luca und Ciara auf den Weg zum letzten Abendessen auf Hogwarts für dieses Schuljahr. Mit Cedric hatte sie immer noch nicht gesprochen. Er saß schon auf seinem Platz. Lenny stupste sie an: „Setz dich zu ihm. Rede mit ihm." „Doch nicht hier" ,rief Amy, „Das können ja alle hören." „Doch nicht... darüber. Einfach so... Ich halt das nicht mehr aus mit euch zweien. Das ist einfach schrecklich." Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... ich will nicht" ,schaltete sie auf stur, „Warum soll ich denn immer den ersten Schritt machen? Er könnte genauso gut... es ist immerhin genauso seine Schuld." „Warum musst du nur immer so ein Sturkopf sein?" „Hab ich von meinem Dad" ,nuschelte Amy und grinste ein wenig. Lenny schaffte es jedoch immerhin, Amy dazu zuzwingen, sich wieder auf ihren alten Platz gegenüber von Cedric zu setzten. Amy versuchte während des Essens so wenig wie möglich aufzuschauen, doch immer wenn sie es tat, traf sich ihr Blick kurz mit dem von Cedric und sie schaute schnell wieder weg. Das musste aufhören, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie musste etwas tun.

„Nun... Trotz des Zwischenfalls beim Trimagischen Turnier, haben wir natürlich einen Gewinner" ,meinte Dumbledore, der sich vorne am Lehrertisch erhoben hatte, „Genauer gesagt zwei Sieger. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin außerordentlich erfreut, dass beide Sieger aus Hogwarts sind. Auch wenn das Turnier schon vorbei ist und die Schüler aus Drumstrang und Beauxbatons schon abgereist sind, sollten wir sie trotzdem noch einmal ehren. Mr. Cedric Diggory und Mr. Harry Potter." Es gab lauten, fast schon ohrenbetäubenden, Applaus in der großen Halle – selbst einige Slytherins klatschten einen Anstandsbeifall. Auch Amy klatschte mit den anderen, aber sie grinste Cedric dabei nicht an, wie sie es wohl unter normalen Umstände getan hätte.

Dumbledore hob seine Hand um den Schülern Einhalt zu gebieten. Das Klatschen erstarb sofort und Dumbledore sprach weiter: „Kommen wir nun zum Hauspokal. Nach den momentanen Umständen würde Slytherin diesen gewinnen-" Applaus von Seiten der Slytherins. „Doch nach den jüngsten Ereignissen, gibt es noch einiges zu ändern. Zu nächst hätten wir da 50 Punkte für Mr. Harry Potter, der auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton seinen Mut und seine Willensstärke unter Beweis gestellt hatte." Lauter Applaus kam am Tisch der Gryffindors auf, immerhin lagen sie nun in Führung. Doch Dumbledore unterbrach auch diese.

„Dann wäre da Miss Amy Even, die durch ihr beherztest Eingreifen wohl das Leben von Mr. Diggory gerettet hat. Dafür bekommt sie 60 Punkte." Lauter Jubel kam vom Hufflepufftisch. Wenn Cedric jetzt noch 55 Punkte bekommen würde, könnten sie den Pokal gewinnen, das erste Mal seit... Amy wusste nicht, wann die Hufflepuffs jemals den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten.

„Und dann wäre da natürlich noch Mr. Cedric Diggory, der ebenfalls seinen Mut und seine Treue auf jenem Friedhof bewiesen hat. Hier für ebenfalls 50 Punkte." Die Gryffindors jubelten, ganz Hufflepuff stöhnte. Amy warf Cedric einen kurzen Blick zu. Er schaute zurück und diesmal lösten sich ihre Blicke nicht gleich wieder. Der Applaus hörte auf, Amy blickte wieder nach vorne. „Und zu guter letzt" ,sprach Dumbledore weiter, „Habe ich noch je 2 Punkte für Miss Lenny Everwood, Miss Ciara Daclair und Miss Luca Hilden für ihre Fürsorglichkeit." Dumbledores „Ich denke also, dass eine Umdekorierung angebracht wäre" ging im tosenden Jubel der Hufflepuffs unter. Anstatt der grün-silbernen Banner und Fahnen mit der Schlange hangen nun überall gelb-schwarze mit einem Dachs. Hufflepuff hatte seit..., nun sagen wir, einer Ewigkeit den Hauspokal gewonnen. Amy warf erneut einen Blick über den Tisch und verharrte an Cedrics blau-grauen Augen. „Wir müssen reden" ,rief er ihr durch den Lärm entgegen. Amy begriff sofort und nickte: „Nachher. Gemeinschaftsraum – 1 Uhr." Nun war es an Cedric zu nickten. Amy wollte ihn weiter beobachten, doch Lenny warf die Arme um sie. „Wir haben den Hauspokal" ,schrie sie, „Amy, ist das nicht genial!" Amy nickte freudig.

Die Party tobte lange, doch kurz vor 1 Uhr hatte Mrs. Sprout es doch geschafft alle Hufflepuffs in ihre Schlafsäle zu treiben. Doch ohne das Wissen der Hauslehrerin hatten sich fünf Minuten später zwei Schüler zurück geschlichen. Amy sah sich um, überall standen leere Butterbierflaschen herum, Schalen, die mit allen möglichen Süßigkeiten gefüllt gewesen waren, standen leer auf den Tischen oder lagen auf dem Boden herum, Luftschlangen hingen an der Decke oder über Sofas und Sessel, auf dem Boden flog Konfetti herum, die Süßigkeiten, die herunter gefallen waren, waren zertreten worden und über dem Kamin hing ein Hufflepuff- Banner. Angewidert wischte Amy eine verklebte Schale von ‚ihrem' Sofa, bevor sie sich darauf fallen ließ. Sie starrte in den leeren Kamin, während sie auf Cedric wartete. Was sollte sie ihm sagen?

Amy spürte, wie er sich, mit mehr Abstand als gewöhnlich, neben ihr auf dem Sofa fallen ließ. Sie schaute nicht auf und tat auch sonst nichts, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie seine Ankunft registriert hatte, trotzdem wusste sie, dass er verstanden hatte, dass sie sein Kommen wahrgenommen hatte. Sie schwiegen sich eine ganze Weile an. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und starrte den Kamin vor ihnen an. „Der Kuss" ,fing Amy dann an, „Wir sollten ihn einfach vergessen. Es war nur, weil... weil wir uns so gefreut haben. Nichts bedeutendes." Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Cedric mehrmals heftig nickte. „Ja... ja, das denke ich auch. Lass uns das vergessen. So etwas sollte unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören." Amy nickte und nun wanden beide den Kopf um, um einander ansehen zu können. Cedric lächelte und Amy lächelte zurück. „Ich hab dich vermisst" ,flüsterte Amy und wurde ein wenig rot um die Ohren. Cedric rutschte auf und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich dich auch" ,murmelte er dann in ihr Ohr und strich behutsam über ihre Haare, „Ich dich auch, Eve. Es war als... als würde plötzlich etwas fehlen, ein Teil von mir." „Ja" ,stimmte Amy zu und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften, „Genau so! Es hat sich schrecklich angefühlt. Ich wollte immer mit dir reden, aber ich konnte nicht." „Mhm. Ging mir auch so." Sie verfielen erneut ins Schweigen und saßen nur da.

„Hast du schon mit Cho geredet?" ,fragte Amy plötzlich. Cedric löste sich wieder von ihr und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein... nein, wieso?" „Sie hat uns gesehen." „Was? Wann?" „Auf dem Quidditchfeld, nach der Aufgabe." „Oh verdammt. Was hat sie gesagt?" „Hab ihr nicht so wirklich zu gehört... aber sie hat mal wieder mir die Schuld an allem gegeben." „Hmpf" ,machte Cedric, „Ich versteh sie nicht. Was denkt sie sich nur dabei? Ich werde das aufklären. Morgen noch, bevor wir heimfahren." „Mach das. Ced, sie ist eifersüchtig. Du solltest dich eindeutig mehr mit ihr beschäftigen, wenn du sie wirklich magst. Sonst hackt sie mir irgendwann noch den Kopf ab." Cedric schwieg. „Du magst sie doch oder?" ,hakte Amy vorsichtig nach. „Wie?" ,fragte Cedric, „Ja, doch... ich glaub schon." „Du glaubst?" „Ich kenn sie doch noch gar nicht so gut." „Siehst du. Da wird's Zeit, dass ihr euch endlich mal richtig kennen lernt. Du solltest im nächsten Schuljahr eindeutig mehr mit ihr machen. Vielleicht beruhigt sie sich dann auch wieder und benimmt sich mir gegenüber wie ein zivilisiert Mensch." „Hm, in Ordnung."

Von einem lauten Lachen wurde Amy am nächsten Morgen geweckt. Verschlafen schaute sie sich um und als sie etwas vor rutschte, fiel sie fast von ihrem Bett. Doch als sie zurück rutschte prallte sie gegen etwas weiches. Seit wann war ihr Bett so eng? „Sag bloß ihr seit schon wieder eingeschlafen?" ,rief Lenny und klang ein wenig triumphierend. „Hmpf... was?" ,nuschelte Amy, „Von was redest du?" „Mein Gott, Amy" ,meinte Luca, „Schau halt einfach mal hinter dich. Wie kann man nur so verpennt sein?" Amy streckte ihre Zunge heraus und drehte dabei den Kopf in die Richtung, in der sie ihre Freundinnen vermutete. Plötzlich brummelte neben ihr etwas und Amy spürte, wie sich ein Gewicht über ihre Taille legte. Nun war sie hellwach, sie verrenkte sich, um sehen zu können, was dort auf ihrer Hüfte lag. Es war ein Arm, Cedrics Arm um genau zu sein. Waren sie denn schon wieder auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen? „Aufwachen" ,murmelte Amy und stupste Cedric etwas an. Doch dieser brummelte nur und presste sie fester an sich. Amy seufzte. Wie konnte er bei diesem Krach nur immer noch schlafen? „Cedric Diggory" ,brüllte sie, „Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass wir Ihnen den Trimagischen Pokal wieder abnehmen müssen." „Was?" ,rief Cedric und saß ruckartig senkrecht. Zu ruckartig – Amy war vom Sofa gepurzelt und landete hart auf dem Boden. „Immer ich" ,stöhnte sie und hielt sich den Ellebogen, „Kannst du nicht aufpassen!" Cedric schaute sie einen Moment verwirrt an, dann verstand er und grinste sie an. „Selbst Schuld" ,meinte er, „Wenn du mich so brutal aufweckst." „Also, ich möchte ja wirklich nicht stören" ,grinste Ciara, „Aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Kutschen fahren in einer halben Stunde. Ich hoffe ihr habt wenigstens gepackt?"

„Ich geh mal zu den anderen" ,meinte Amy, nachdem sie ihre Sachen im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler verstaut hatten, „Lenny hat gemeint, ich soll kommen..." Cedric nickte: „Okay. Ich muss auch noch mit Cho reden." „Ja, gut. Bis später dann." Amy machten sich auf den Weg zu den hinteren Abteilen, wo sie ihre Freundinnen vermutete. Im vorletzten Abteil fand sie die drei vor und ließ sich auf dem Sitz gegenüber von Luca fallen. „Du hast ganz offensichtlich mit Cedric geredet" ,platze Lenny sofort heraus. „Ja, das hab ich..." ,meinte Amy nickend. „Uuuuund? Also so, wie wir euch heute morgen vorgefunden haben, scheint wohl wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein... oder mehr als das!" „Alles wieder in Ordnung, jupp" ,erwiderte Amy schulterzuckend. „Mehr nicht?" „Was meinst du mit ‚mehr nicht'?" „Na ja,... ihr habt euch geküsst. Ich mein, so was kann man doch nicht eben einfach vergessen..." „Sie haben was?" ,rief Ciara dazwischen, „Hast du gerade ‚geküsst' gesagt, Lenny?" „Öhm... jupp, warum?" „Das... warum erzählt uns so was eigentlich niemand?" „Weil es nicht wichtig ist" ,murmelte Amy, „Es ist egal. Total egal. Es war nur ein Kuss... nicht mal beabsichtigt. Das war nur, weil wir so glücklich waren, nach der Sache auf dem Friedhof. Da ist es halt passiert... aus Versehen." „Natürlich" ,grinste Luca, „Amy, ein Kuss passiert nicht einfach so aus Versehen." Die anderen beiden nickte zustimmend, doch Amy war es egal. Was wussten sie schon? „Wie auch immer" ,meinte Amy genervt und erhob sich, „Ich geh mal wieder vor."

Als sie wieder im Vertrauensschülerabteil ankam, saß Cedric schon wieder auf seinem Platz. Amy ließ sich neben ihm fallen. „Und wie war's?" ,fragte sie ihn, während sie ihren Umhang auszog und ihn auf den Platz neben sich schmiss. Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, denk ich. Ich glaube sie hat's verstanden." Amy musterte ihn genau... und entdeckte etwas, das sie zum Grinsen brachte, jedoch auch wieder einmal einen dieser kurzen Stiche durch ihren Körper jagte. „So... okay, denkst du?" ,fragte sie schmunzelnd, „Du hast da übrigens Lippenstift." „Was?" ,fragte Cedric und fuhr sich mit einer Hand zum Mund, „Wo?" „Da" ,grinste Amy und wischte mit ihrem Daumen den roten Fleck von seinen Lippen. Cedric grinste verlegen und dankte ihr. „Scheiß Farbe" ,murmelte Amy und wischte ihren Finger am Sitz ab. „Ich tu jetzt mal so, als hätte ich das nicht gehört" ,erwiderte Cedric grinsend, „Aber du hast Recht..."

Jemand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter und rief, dass sie gleich da seinen. Amy blinzelte verwirrt und fand sich halb auf Cedric, der sich über drei Sitze ausgebreitet hatte, liegend wieder. Einer der Vertrauensschüler aus Gryffindor grinste sie an: „Ihr solltet euch beeilen. Müsst euch auch noch umziehen." Immer noch vollkommen verpeilt, nickte Amy, während der Gryffindor nach draußen ging. „Ced, aufwachen" ,murmelte sie und rüttelte an ihrem besten Freund, „Wir müssen uns beeilen." „Hmpf" ,brummelte dieser zur Antwort, „Ja, ja... gleich." „Nein, jetzt sofort oder ich schmeiß dich runter!" Das wirkte. Cedric rappelte sich auf und wischte sich über die Augen. Seine Haare waren ganz verstrubbelt und sein Umhang völlig verknittert. „Sind wir schon da?" ,fragte er dann. „Nö, aber gleich. Ich geh mich mal umziehen. Solltest du übrigens auch tun" ,meinte Amy, während sie in ihren Koffer nach ein paar normalen Klamotten suchte. Sie fand eine löchrige Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt auf dem in knalligem pink ‚Punk' stand.

„Also, wir sehen uns" ,meinte Lenny und nahm Amy in den Arm, „Spätestens an meinem Geburtstag, ja?" „Ich werd mich melden" ,grinste Amy und umarmte dann auch ihre anderen beiden Freundinnen. Dann verschwanden die drei durch den Torbogen und Amy schaute sich suchend um. Cedric hatte sich noch von Cho verabschieden wollen und nun konnte Amy ihn nirgends mehr finden. „Suchst du mich?" ,hauchte plötzlich jemand in ihr Ohr und Amy wäre vor Schreck fast vornüber gekippt. „Cedric Diggory" ,knurrte sie, „Warum musst du die Leute immer zu Tode erschrecken?" „Schlechte Angewohnheit" ,erwiderte er grinsend, „Aber das funktioniert auch nur bei dir." „Pf, gehen wir?" „Jupp. Die lieben Eltern warten..." Neben einander gingen sie auf den Torbogen zu. Amy fiel plötzlich etwas ein... Was würde passieren, wenn sie durch den Torbogen gehen würde? Als sie durch die Absperrung gefallen war, war sie in der Zauberwelt gelangt. Würde sich das ganze nun wieder umkehren, wenn sie durch den steinernen Bogen ging? Amy griff nach Cedrics Hand, um an irgendwas festzuhalten, dass zur Zauberwelt gehört und hoffte inständig, dass sie sie auch noch halten würde, wenn sie auf der anderen Seite auf dem Kings Cross Bahnhof der Muggel wieder rauskam. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie durch den Bogen trat und öffnete sie erst wieder, als sie glaubte, hindurch zu sein.

„Hey, da sind sie" ,meinte Cedric neben ihr grinsend und deutete in eine Richtung. Amy strahlte, er war noch da. Sie ließ seine Hand los und musterte ihn einen Moment lächelnd, bevor sie ihm in die angewiesene Richtung folgte. Dort stand eine Gruppe Leute, die sich zwar kaum von den Muggeln unterschieden, aber durch ihre, teilweise etwas zu knallig gewählte Kleidung, doch auffielen. Amy erkannte ihren Dad und ihren kleinen Bruder sofort, sie sahen so aus wie ihre ‚richtige' Familie. Ihr Vater trug Jeans und ein kariertes, kurzärmliges Hemd und sah neben ihrem Bruder noch am ‚muggelmäßigsten' aus. Ihr Bruder kam nun auf sie zu gelaufen und schloss sie in die Arme. Er war gerade einmal 10 Jahre und ging Amy doch schon bis zur Brust. Amy wuschelte ihm durch das verstrubbelte, knallrote Haar und grinste ihn an. „Du hast mich aber ganz schön vermisst, was?" ,fragte sie und er nickte. „Du warst über Weihnachten nicht da... ich hab dich 10 Monate nicht gesehen, was erwartest du?" ,erwiderte er und seine blauen Augen, die Augen ihrer Mutter, funkelten sie an. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihrem Dad. „Hey Kleine" ,begrüßte er sie und strich er über die Haare. „Hey Dad" ,erwiderte sie grinsend.

Als nächstes war es an Mr. Diggory sie zu begrüßen. „Hallo Amy" ,sagte er und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Guten Tag, Mr. Diggory" ,murmelte Amy. Mr. Diggory lachte: „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich Amos nennen sollst? Mein Frau nennst du doch auch schon seit Ewigkeiten Cindy." „Entschuldigung" ,lächelte Amy verlegen, „Ich vergesse es immer wieder." Kurz darauf wurde sie von einer großen Frau mit langen dunkelblonden Haaren in die Arme geschlossen. „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, Amy" ,meinte sie und ließ wieder von Amy ab. „Jupp" ,erwiderte Amy, „Find ich auch." Sie wand sich wieder Cedric zu, der nun ein kleines Mädchen von etwa 3 Jahren auf dem Arm hielt. Lächelnd ging Amy auf die beiden zu und musterte das Mädchen neugierig. Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare und blaue Augen und auch sonst hatte sie viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter. „Äh... die ist aber groß geworden" ,nuschelte Amy, um irgendwie den Namen aus Cedric heraus zubekommen. „Hast du das gehört, Cecilia?" ,meinte Cedric zu dem kleinen Mädchen und grinste, „Du bist gewachsen, so was." Amy musste lachen. Es war so süß, wie er mit der Kleinen umging. „Cecilia zu Amy will" ,rief die Kleine. Cedric grinste und gab Amy die Kleine. „Hallo" ,grinste Amy und strich Cecilia ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Cedric, Cecilia, wir wollen los" ,rief da Amos. Amy gab Cedric seine Schwester zurück, umarmte ihn noch einmal, bevor auch sie zu ihrem Dad und ihrem kleinen Bruder ging. „Wir sehen uns" ,rief Cedric, bevor er mit seinen Eltern davon ging. „Wir sollten auch gehen" ,meinte Amys Dad, „Sind mit dem Auto da, also mach dich schon mal auf ne lange Fahrt gefasst."

Nach etwa 8 ½ Stunden Fahrt, von denen sie ca. 2 Stunden auf der Fähre verbracht hatten, hielt der dunkelblaue Ford Fiesta vor einem kleinen, etwas schäbig aussehendem Haus. Es war weit außerhalb des nächsten Muggeldorfs, Greystones, aber dafür lag es direkt an der Küste. Ein schmaler Wanderweg führte direkt von den Klippen hinunter zu einem kleinen Sandstrand. Das kleine Backsteinhaus war eigentlich nur einstöckig, doch hinten rechts war noch ein kleiner Anbau darauf gekommen. Amy folgte ihrem Dad und ihrem Bruder ins Haus hinein. Als sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, fand sie sich in einem engen, länglichen Flur wieder, an dessen Ende eine Wendeltreppe in die Decke führte, wo eine Art Falltür angebracht war.

Zu ihrer rechten war eine breite Schiebetür, die nun sperrangelweit offen stand und in einen länglichen Raum führte, der Küche und Wohn- und Esszimmer zu gleich war. Der Boden, war wie der im Flur, mit weiß-gräulichen Kacheln ausgelegt. In der einen Ecke war die Küchenzeile angebracht, in der Mitte des Raums war ein quadratischer Esstisch aus Holz mit vier Stühlen darum und in der anderen Ecke standen ein helles Sofa, ein kleiner Wohnzimmertisch, zwei Sessel im Stoff des Sofas und eine Vitrine. „Uh, ich bin dann mal in meinem Zimmer" ,rief Amy ihrem Vater zu, der mit dem Essen beschäftigt war. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und öffnete die erste Tür zu ihrer linken. Es war das Schlafzimmers ihres Vaters. Das Zimmer war eher spärlich eingerichtet – das Ehebett, ein Nachtisch, ein Schrank und eine Sitzgelegenheit – und eine Tür führte in das anliegenden Badezimmer.

Amy öffnete die zweite und letzte Tür auf der linken Seite, doch auch das hier war nicht ihr Zimmer. Die Wände in diesem Zimmer waren in der Farbe der Kenmare Kestrels – smaragdgrün – gehalten und an einer Wand prangerte auch ihr Wappen – zwei Ks, die Rücken an Rücken standen. Auch hier führte eine Tür ins Badezimmer zwischen den beiden Zimmern. Es war das Zimmer ihres Bruders. Amy ging wieder hinaus und stieg langsam die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Als sie durch die Falltür gestiegen war, fand sie sich in einem relativ großen Zimmer wieder, dessen Wände in einem herrlichen sonnengelb gestrichen waren. Der Boden war aus hellem Parkett, während das Holz der Dachschräge dunkel war. Ihr Bett stand in der Mitte des Raums, mit dem Kopfende an der Wand. Die Dachschräge darüber, in die ein großes Fenster eingelassen war, war gerade hoch genug, dass Amy sich nicht den Kopf anschlagen würde. Rechts und links des Fenster hingen zwei Poster, das Linke war ein bewegliches auf dem die Quidditchspieler der Kenmare Kestrels hin und her flitzen, das Rechte war ein Muggelposter von Amys Lieblingsband, Incubus. An der hinteren Wand stand vor einem weiteren, großen Fenster, ein schwarzes Sofa, auf dem drei gelbe Kissen lagen. Zwischen Bett und Sofa stand ein Holztisch auf dem ein Muggel- CD-Player stand und unter dem Tisch stapelte sich eine kleine, aber feine, CD- Sammlung. Gegenüber von ihrem Bett stand ein Schreibtisch aus dem selben, hellen Holz wie der kleine Tisch mit dem CD-Player. Über dem Schreibtisch hing eine Pinnwand, an der verschiedenste Zettel und Bilder hingen und daneben führte eine Tür in ein hübsches, kleines Bad.

Amy drehte sich etwas nach rechts, um die nächste Ecke zu bewundern. Doch dort stand nur ein großer Kleiderschrank, also drehte sie sich weiter und ihr Blick fiel auf das Regal in der linken Ecke. Es war vollgestopft mit Büchern und hier und dort stand ein Bilderrahmen. Amy ging auf das Regal zu. Es waren sowohl magische Bücher über Quidditch oder sonstiges, als auch Muggelbücher, die im Regal standen. Doch das interessierte Amy momentan wenig, sie schaute sich lieber die Fotos genauer an. Eines zeigte ihre Eltern, das nächste ihren kleinen Bruder und Amy selbst, eines von Amy und Cedric, als sie noch kleiner gewesen waren, das Hochzeitsfoto von ihren Eltern mit ihren Trauzeugen, Cindy und Amos Diggory und dann stand dort noch eins von Cedric und Cecilia. Doch Amys Blick blieb am letzten Bilderrahmen hängen. Es war ein Bild von Cedric, vielleicht vor etwa einem Jahr aufgenommen. Er saß am Strand, vollgepappt mit Sand, was wahrscheinlich Amys Schuld war und grinste sie an. Amy lächelte. „Essen" ,rief ihr Vater von unten.


	6. I Touch You Once, I Touch You

**Kapitel 6 – I touch you once, I touch you twice, I won't let go at any price**

Amy machte es sich mit einem Quidditchbuch auf ihrem Sofa bequem, aus den Boxen ihres CD-Players drangen leise Gitarretönen und die Stimme von Brandon Boyd und neben dem Player stand eine Tasse dampfenden Tees. Sie schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. „Morgen Eve!"

_Bums!_ Amy, die wieder einmal zu Tode erschrocken war, lag auf dem Boden und seufzte entnervt. „Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" „Wo soll ich denn anklopfen, wenn die ‚Tür' offen ‚steht'?" ,erwiderte Cedric grinsend und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett, „Außerdem solltest du langsam daran gewöhnt sein. Ich komme jeden zweiten Tag hier rein." „Hast du vielleicht schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich mich auch gerade umziehen könnte?" ,fauchte Amy und setzte sich auf. Sie griff nach ihrer Teetasse und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. „Ich hoffe jedes Mal drauf" ,meinte Cedric leise, „Aber bis jetzt war es leider noch nie so." Prustend spuckte Amy ihren Tee wieder aus und Cedric lachte laut los.

Mit ihrem Ärmel wischte Amy den Tee wieder auf, dann ging sie zu ihrem Bett hinüber und ließ sich neben Cedric fallen. „Du bist ein Idiot" ,nuschelte sie, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte. „Ja, ich weiß" ,grinste er und strich mit einer Hand über ihr Haar. „Sag mal, bist du nicht ein bisschen früh?" ,fragte Amy mit Blick auf die Uhr, „Es ist erst halb 10!" „Hm" ,grinste Cedric weiter, „Bin neuerdings Frühaufsteher." „Ja, ist klar! Was ist los?" „Ach... hast du eigentlich schon die Post angeschaut? Solltest du mal tun" ,meinte Cedric schulterzuckend, „Ach ja... und Mum lässt fragen, ob du nicht für die letzte Woche der Ferien zu uns kommen willst. Sie vermisst dich... und ich auch." „Du bist jeden zweiten Tag hier" ,meinte Amy augenrollend und krabbelte wieder aus dem Bett, „Aber gerne... ich regle das gleich mit meinem Dad." „Vergiss die Post nicht" ,grinste Cedric und stand ebenfalls auf, „Ich werd in der Zwischenzeit mal Ian besuchen. Immerhin ist heute sein 11. Geburtstag." Er folgte Amy zur Falltür. „Nach dir" ,meinte er dann und machte eine Handbewegung. „Ach nein" ,grinste Amy, „Ist da wer schon wieder mitten in unsere Küche appariert und hat meinen Dad zu Tode erschreckt?" „Öhm... na ja" ,nuschelte Cedric verlegen, „Keine Absicht." „Vielleicht solltest du es dir angewöhnen, VOR das Haus zuapparieren und nicht REIN." „Hm, nächstes Mal dann." Kopfschüttelnd ging Amy vor ihm die Treppe hinunter.

„Morgen Dad" ,meinte Amy und ließ sich am Tisch fallen. „Morgen Kleines" ,erwiderte ihr Dad und schaute von der Post auf, „Wo hast du Cedric gelassen?" „Ist bei Ian. Ist auch was für mich dabei?" „Mhm. Der Brief aus Hogwarts liegt da... Ians ist auch gerade angekommen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie wir das alles bezahlen sollen." „Wir kriegen das schon hin" ,murmelte Amy, während sie ihren Brief aufschlitzte, „Irgendwie... Huch, was ist denn das?" Ein Abzeichen, ähnlich ihrem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen fiel ihr in die Hand. Ihr Dad schaute auf und begriff sofort. „Amy, du bist Schülersprecherin" ,rief er freudig, „Das ist ja großartig." „Tatsache..." ,murmelte Amy und begutachtete das silbernes Abzeichen auf dem ein S prangerte, „CED!" Einen Moment später streckte dieser auch schon den Kopf durch die Tür. „Ja?" ,fragte er grinsend. „Wusstest du das?" ,rief Amy und hielt ihm das Abzeichnen entgegen. „Jupp" ,grinste er und zog einen identischen Anstecker aus seiner Hosentasche, „Stand in meinem Brief." „Die Schule könnte kein besseres Schulsprecherpaar haben" ,meinte Amys Dad sarkastisch, „Das gibt ja Chaos pur." „Was soll das denn heißen?" ,rief Amy, „Ach... hey, Dad, kann ich für die letzte Ferienwoche bei Diggorys bleiben?" „Wir nehmen sie auch mit in die Winkelgasse" ,warf Cedric ein. „Gut. Von mir aus... So lange ihr Amos und Cindy nicht so sehr auf den Geist geht."

„Baile Of Feidhlim" ,rief Amy und warf das Flohpulver ins Feuer. Sie begann sich um sich selbst zu drehen und wenige Momente später landete sie in einem großen Steinkamin. „Autsch" ,grummelte Amy und rappelte sich wieder auf, „Scheiß Flohpulver." Schnell stieg sie aus dem Kamin um Platz für Cedric zu machen. „Hallo Amy" ,rief Cindy von einer Tür, die wohl in die Küche führte, „Ich mach gerade das Mittagessen, Lasagne." „Äh... ja" ,machte Amy, mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, da ihr der Mund offen stand. Sie hatte sich in dem nahezu riesigen Wohnzimmer umgeschaut und war beeindruckt. Nun verstand sie auch, warum dieses Haus ‚Baile Of Feidhlim' (Heim der Schönheit) hieß. Hinter ihr im Kamin krachte es und ihr Hogwartskoffer fiel daraus hervor. Amy grinste den rußbeschmierten Cedric an. „Alles noch dran?" ,fragte sie. „Ja" ,knurrte Cedric, „Auch wenn mir dein Koffer ständig irgendwo dagegen geknallt ist. Scheiß Flohpulver." „Das hab ich auch gesagt" ,erwiderte Amy grinsend. „Mh... lass uns hoch gehen" ,grinste Cedric. „Es gibt gleich Essen" ,rief Cedrics Mum aus der Küche. „Ja, wir bringen nur noch schnell Amys Koffer hoch." „Locomotor" ,meinte Amy und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Koffer. Dieser erhob sich in die Luft und flog vor Amy her.

„Mum wollte dich erst ins Gästezimmer oben im 3. Stock neben ihrem und Dads Zimmer verfrachten" ,meinte Cedric stirnrunzelnd und hielt vor einer Tür im 2. Stock an, „Dann wollten sie dich zu Cecilia ins Zimmer stecken. Ich versteh sie nicht, sonst hatte sie auch nie Probleme damit, dass du bei mir im Zimmer pennst. Aber seit sie den Artikel im _Prophet_ gelesen hat, traut sie uns wohl nicht mehr so ganz. Na ja, ich hab ihr schwören müssen, dass zwischen uns nichts ist und dass ich wirklich auf dem Sofa schlafen werde. Tzz..."

Er stieß die Tür auf und einen Moment später fand sich Amy in einem großen Zimmer wieder. Die Wände schimmerten leicht grünlich, doch ihre eigentliche Farbe konnte Amy nicht wirklich bestimmen. Vor dem großen Fenster zu ihrer rechten stand ein Schreibtisch, daneben führte eine Glastür auf einen Balkon und neben Fenster und Tür waren dunkelgrüne Vorhänge angebracht. An der hinteren Wand stand ein großes, bequem aussehendes Bett und an der linken Wand stand ein Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz. Cedric schloss die Tür hinter sich, sodass Amy nun auch die dunkelgrüne Couch sah, die Cedric sich schon für die Nacht hergerichtet hatte. Dazu hatte er den Glastisch und die zwei Sitzsäcke, welche wohl davor gestanden hatten, weggeschoben und die Couch ausgezogen. Der Boden war aus hellem Parkett, nur unter Couch und Glastisch lag ein dunkler Teppich. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand ein Regal, das ebenso voll gestopft mit Büchern und Bildern war, wie das von Amy. „Hat sich nicht viel verändert, was?" ,grinste Cedric. Amy nickte leicht, bemüht ihren Unterkiefer oben zu halten. „Gehen wir essen."

Amy musste es sich schwer verkneifen, sich staunend in dem großen Esszimmer umzuschauen und ließ sich neben Cedric am Esstisch fallen. „Hey Amy" ,rief Cecilia von ihrem Hochstuhl herüber und winkte mit einer ihrer breiverschmierten Hände zu ihr herüber. „Hallo Cecilia" ,grinste Amy zurück und drückte Cecilias Patschehändchen. Cedric lachte: „Tz... möchtest du auch n Schlabberlatz?" „Haha" ,Amy lachte sarkastisch, „Pass lieber auf, dass ich es dir nicht auf deine Hose schmiere." „Würdest du eh nie tun!" „Ach ja?" Amy senkte ihre verschmierte Hand in Richtung seiner Jeans. „Lass es" ,meinte Cedric, „Du würdest es nur bereuen." „Warum?" ,fragte Amy und senkte die Hand weiter. „Eve!" „Huh?" Sie war fast an seiner Hose angekommen. „Lass die Finger von meiner Hose!" „Hast du nicht was vergessen?" „Was denn?" „Falsche Antwort" ,grinste Amy, klatschte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und rieb sie daran ab.

„Biest" ,rief Cedric und begann sie zukitzeln. „Mommy, Cedric Schimpfwörter benutzt" ,rief Cecilia. Doch das Rufen von Cedrics kleiner Schwester ging in dem lauten Lachen von Amy unter, dass von Cedrics Kitzelattacke herrührte. „Kinder" ,rief Cindy und kam mit einer rechteckigen Form in der Hand in die Küche, „Benehmt euch doch!" Sie stellte die Lasagne auf den Tisch und setzte sich gegenüber von Cedric an den Tisch. „Sie hat angefangen" ,rief Cedric und ließ von Amy ab, „Sieh dir an, was sie mit meiner Hose gemacht hat." Amy verdrehte gekonnt die Augen: „Du bist schlimmer als ein Kleinkind." „Da muss ich ihr Recht geben" ,grinste Cindy und verteilte Lasagne auf ihren Tellern.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Amy durch etwas weiches geweckt, dass gegen ihren Kopf gepfeffert wurde. „Aufstehen, Eve" ,rief Cedric und folgte dem Kissen auf ihr, bzw. eigentlich sein, Bett, „Wir wollen in die Winkelgasse." „Mhm" ,brummelte Amy und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um ihren Kopf besser unter einem Kissen verstecken zu können. Cedric lachte leise, zog ihr Kissen und Decke weg und begann sie zu kitzeln. „Nicht schon wieder" ,schrie Amy und versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch Cedric ließ ihr keine Chance und kitzelte sie so lange, bis sie beide mit einem lauten Bums aus dem Bett fielen.

„Kinder, was macht ihr denn schon wieder?" ,rief Cindy durch die Tür, „Beeilt euch lieber, wir wollten bald los." „Amy ist aus dem Bett gefallen" ,rief Cedric zurück und rappelte sich auf, „Wir sind gleich fertig." Amy standen ebenfalls wieder auf und nahm ihre Jeans von einem Stuhl, auf dem sie auch ihre anderen Klamotten von gestern gehortet hatte. „Raus hier" ,meinte sie zu Cedric. „Warum sollte ich?" ,erwiderte er grinsend, „Das ist mein Zimmer. Aber zieh dich ruhig um..." Amy stöhnte und suchte nach einem Kissen, doch auf dem Bett lagen keine. „Suchst du die hier?" ,grinste Cedric und hob zwei Kissen hoch, „Hab ich dir vorsichtshalber schon mal weggenommen." „Blödmann" ,rief Amy und stürzte sich auf ihn, um ein Kissen zu ergattern. Lachend lieferten sie sich einen Kampf um die Kissen, bis sie von einem Räuspern unterbrochen wurden. „Lasst das ja nicht meine Frau sehen" ,schmunzelte Amos, „Und nun zieht euch an, damit ihr noch schnell was frühstücken könnte, bevor wir gehen." Immer noch schmunzelnd ging er wieder hinaus. „So... würdest du jetzt endlich verschwinden, dass ich mich umziehen kann?" ,fragte Amy. „Wenn's unbedingt sein muss" ,maulte Cedric und konnte sich gerade noch vor dem nächsten Kissen ducken und dann mit seinen Klamotten aus dem Zimmer verschwinden, bevor Amy noch eines werfen konnte.

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich in die Winkelgasse?" ,fragte Amy und band ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. „Muggelart" ,erwiderte Cedric und fuhr sich, in Ermangelung einer Bürste, die in Griffnähe lag, durch die Haare, „Dad hat sich vor ein paar Tagen ein Auto gekauft." „Ach, echt? Ich dachte er mag Autos nicht so!" „Hm, tja, keine Ahnung." „Was für eins?" „Äh... Merkedes oder so was? Siehst ihn ja gleich." Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und Amy ging hinaus. Sie blickte zur Einfahrt hinüber und entdeckten einen schwarzen Bonzen- Mercedes der E-Klasse. Amy klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten, dagegen wirkte der alter Ford Fiesta ihres Dads noch mehr wie eine Schrottkiste. „Woah" ,machte Amy, „Dad würde ausflippen, wenn er den nur einmal fahren dürfte." „Lässt sich arrangieren" ,erwiderte Cedric grinsend und ging mit ihr zum Auto. „Da seit ihr ja endlich" ,meinte Cindy, als sich die beiden neben Cecilia auf der Rückbank niedergelassen hatten.

Amos parkte den Wagen in einer Seitengasse etwas entfernt vom _Tropfenden_ _Kessel_. Nachdem Amy ihm mit dem Muggelgeld für den Parkschein geholfen hatte, machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg zu dem kleinen, nur für Zauberer sichtbaren, Pub. Sie gingen durch das dunkle Pub auf dessen Hinterhof. Dort klopfte Amos mit seinem Zauberstab die Steine der Mauer in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge ab und schon verschoben sich diese und bildeten plötzlich einen steinernen Torbogen. Amy trat hindurch und fand sich in einer belebten Gasse wieder – die Winkelgasse. Cecilia, die an Cedrics Hand ging, schaute sich mit fast so großen Augen um, wie Amy selbst es tat. Doch während, Cecilia immer wieder freudig aufschreiend auf Dinge zeigen konnte, die sie besonders beeindruckten, musste Amy ihre Hände in der Hosentasche und ihre Mund geschlossen behalten. Sie hatte das ja alles schon oft ‚gesehen'. „Wir teilen uns auf, dann schaffen wir es vielleicht noch, bis zur Mittagszeit wieder daheim zu sein. Cedric, Amy – nehmt ihr Cecilia bitte mit zu Flourish & Blotts? Wir gehen derweil schon mal in die Apotheke eure Zaubertrankvorräte auffüllen."

„Hogwarts?" ,fragte eine der Verkäuferinnen und kam durch das Gedrängel in dem überfüllten Bücherladen auf sie zu, „Welches Jahr, welches Jahr?" „Ähm... beide im 7." ,meinte Amy. „Gut, bin gleich wieder da" ,rief die Verkäuferin und verschwand wieder durch Schlangen und Menschenhäufchen. Cedric blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und schaute sich dann ein wenig um. Kurz darauf kam die Verkäuferin mit zwei vollbepackten Tüten wieder und kassierte. „Ich geb dir das Geld dann später zurück" ,meinte Amy etwas verlegen zu Cedric, der bezahlt hatte. „Nö, lass nur" ,erwiderte dieser schulterzuckend, „Passt schon... Verdammt, wo ist Cecilia hin?" „Was, wie?" ,rief Amy und schaute sich hektisch um, „Sie war doch eben noch da!" „Ja, aber jetzt nicht mehr... Verdammter Mist! Cecilia?" Immer wieder Cecilias Namen rufend, liefen die beiden durch Flourish & Blotts, doch von Cedrics kleiner Schwester war keine Spur. „Hoffentlich ist sie nicht auf die Straße gelaufen" ,murmelte Cedric mit einem Anflug von Panik, „Oder mit wem mitgegangen oder..." „Nun, mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand. Sie wird schon irgendwo sein" ,beruhigte Amy ihn.

„Teilen wir uns auf?" ,fragte Amy, als sie, nach einer zweiten Runde suchen, vor dem Bücherladen standen, „Oder gehen wir zusammen?" „Mh" ,machte Cedric, „Du links – ich rechts?" „Okay... Wir treffen uns wieder hier?" „Passt." Die beiden gingen in die unterschiedlichen Richtungen und hielten nach Cecilia Ausschau. Amy konnte die Kleine nicht finden und hoffte inständig, dass Cedric mehr Erfolg hatte. „Verdammt noch mal, wo bin ich eigentlich" ,fluchte Amy und schaute sich in der dunklen Gasse um, in die sie geraten war. „Nokturngasse, Schätzen" ,krächzte ein hässlicher, buckliger Typ, der am Straßenrand gegen eine Mauer gelehnt stand und seinen verfaulten Zähne zeigt. Sofort ging Amy auf Abstand und schaute sich nervös um. „Verlaufen?" ,fragte der Typ und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um einige Schritte auf Amy zu zugehen. „Äh... ich... ja" ,stotterte Amy, „Wie komm ich wieder in die Winkelgasse?" „Ich kann dich hinbringen, Schätzen" ,meinte der Bucklige grinsend und zeigte dabei erneut die gelb-bräunlichen, teilweise schon schwarzen oder ganz fehlenden, Zähne. „Äh... es würde mir auch vollkommen reichen, wenn sie mir sagen, wo ich hin soll." „Warum denn so schüchtern? Ich tu dir doch nichts." Er kam immer näher und Amy hatte sich schon gegen die Mauer auf der anderen Straßenseite gepresst. „Wirklich. Ich... komm alleine zurück. Wo muss ich lang?"

Der Bucklige wollte gerade einer Hand an Amys Wange legen, als er weggeschoben wurde. „Eve" ,fuhr Cedric Amy an, „Was machst du hier unten?" Amy atmete erleichtert auf, während der Bucklige grummelnd davon ging, da Cedric um einiges größer war, als er. „Ich... weiß auch nicht. Hab mich verirrt" ,nuschelte Amy, „Hast du Cecilia gefunden?" „Ja, sie ist zu meinen Eltern gelaufen" ,meinte Cedric schulterzuckend, „Und jetzt lass uns hier verschwinden. Wie bist du nur hier gelandet?" „Ich weiß auch nicht... plötzlich war ich da und dieser widerliche Kerl stand neben mir... Ach ja, danke." „Kein Problem. Wir sollten uns beeilen, Mum stresst rum" ,meinte Cedric grinsend und äffte dann seine Mutter nach, „Dass ihr immer so lange braucht, wie soll ich denn da das Mittagessen machen? Und ihr beschwert euch wieder, dass das Essen so lange dauert."

„Post für dich Amy" ,rief Cindy, kaum das Amy aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer getreten war und reichte ihr eine Pergamentrolle. Amy faltete es auseinander, während Cedric es sich auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa bequem machte. „Wer schreibt?" ,wollte er wissen. „Lenny" ,erwiderte Amy, „Fragt, ob wir zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen..." „Wann?" „Ähm... genau genommen jetzt gleich. Die Eule hat wohl Verspätung. Gehen wir trotzdem?" „Hast du ein Geschenk?" „Klar, das liegt schon die ganze Zeit eingepackt in meinem Koffer." „Na dann geh's holen." „Okay... dann zieh ich mich auch noch schnell um." „Mädchen" ,schnaubte Cedric augenrollend, als Amy aus dem Wohnzimmer ging.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klopfte sie an Lennys Haustür und wurden schließlich von deren Mutter herein gelassen wurden. „Schön das ihr noch gekommen seit" ,meinte Lennys Mum, „Die anderen sind im Garten." Sie führte Amy und Cedric durch das Haus in den großen Garten, in dem Tische und Stühle standen und ihre Freunde warteten. „Ha, da seit ihr ja" ,rief Lenny und sprang von ihrem Platz auf. „Mh..." ,machte Amy, „Die Eule ist erst vor ner halben Stunde angekommen. Alles Gute." Sie umarmte die Freundin und gab ihr das Geschenk. Cedric, der noch schnell ein paar Blumen im Garten seiner Mutter geklaut hatte, schüttelte Lenny die Hand und überreichte ihr die Blumen mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Danke" ,grinste Lenny, nachdem sie das Geschenk von Amy ausgepackt hatte. Es war das Buch, von dem Lenny schon das ganze Jahr redete. „Ah... setzt euch, setzt euch" ,rief Lenny und legte das Buch zu den anderen Geschenken, „Und nehmt euch ein Glas. Dann können wir endlich anstoßen." Cedric reichte Amy eines der Gläser, die etwa dreiviertel voll mit einer sektähnlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. „Auf Lenny" ,riefen alle durcheinander und hoben die Gläser.

Cedric hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit Amy an seiner Schulter zu apparieren, doch es klappte. Es war mitten in der Nacht und die Party bei Lenny hatte gerade erst aufgehört, sie waren die letzten gewesen. „Paschd doch auf" ,lallte Amy, als Cedric sie etwas unsanft aufs Bett verfrachtete, „Dasch hart." „Der letzte war eindeutig zu viel" ,meinte Cedric augenrollend, „Ich hab's dir gleich gesagt." „So viel habsch gar nisch getru-trunken" ,murrte Amy, „Nur dieschen Sekt... und 2 Feuer-whi-whiskey." „Was war mit den zwei Wodka-O?" ,fragte Cedric, „Und dem Havanna-Cola?" „Kannsch mich nicht erinnern" ,lallte Amy und kuschelte mit ihrem Kissen. Seufzend entzog Cedric ihr das Kissen und legte es an seinen richtigen Platz zurück, dann zog er Amy Jacke und Schuhe aus. Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte. „Na... bin wohl auch nicht mehr so ganz da" ,murmelte er zu sich selbst und wollte zum Sofa gehen, doch Amy griff nach seiner Hand. „Wohin gessu?" ,fragte sie schon halb im Schlaf. „Schlafen?" ,erwiderte Cedric stirnrunzelnd. „Bleibssu nicht bei mir?" „Nein, falls du dich erinnerst, ich muss auf dem Sofa schlafen." „Nööö... bleib hier. Sonsch kann isch nisch schlafe." Cedric hob eine Augenbraue nach oben und wand sich wieder dem Bett zu. „Amy, ich denke nicht..." „Is mir egal, wassu denkscht..." Sie zog an seiner Hand und schließlich gab Cedric nach. „Na gut, von mir aus..." ,seufzte er und schlüpfte aus seinen Turnschuhen, „Nächstes Mal bekommst du nichts mehr zu trinken." „Du auch nisch..." Cedric grinste und krabbelte zu ihr unter die Decke. „Gut Nascht, Sssed" ,brummelte Amy und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Nacht, Eve" ,seufzte Cedric und strich ihr übers Haar, sodass sie bald einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Amy von lautem Schreien geweckt. Sie blinzelte, doch das Licht im Zimmer war eindeutig zu hell, um die Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte nur so und sie fühlte sich wie gerädert – der perfekte Kater. „Ich hab mich auf dich verlassen" ,kreischte jemand mit seltsam hoch klingender Stimme, die trotzdem irgendwie nach Cindy klang, „Du hast gesagt, dass du auf dem Sofa schläfst!" „Mum" ,antwortete Cedrics verschlafene Stimme, direkt neben Amy, „Es war nur... es ist nicht..." „Ich will nichts hören! Zieh dich an und komm runter, damit Amy ausschlafen kann." „Ich bin angezogen" ,grummelte Cedric und löste sich vorsichtig von Amy, um aufzustehen. Doch Cindy war schon wieder draußen und hatte die Tür hinter sich zu geknallt. „Meine Schuld?" ,fragte Amy und rollte sich auf die Seite. Fragend blinzelte sie Cedric an und hielt dabei ihre kühle Hand gegen ihre Schläfe. „Kopfschmerzen?" ,grinste Cedric. „Hmpf" ,brummelte Amy, „Ja und sonst überall auch. Hab ich mich von einem Laster überfahren lassen?" Cedric lachte leise. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber ich geh dann mal runter und klär das mit meiner Mum." „Sollte ich nicht mitkommen, wenn es meine Schuld ist?" „Hm. Du weißt ja nicht mal mehr, was nach deinem zweiten Glas Wodka-O passiert ist" ,grinste Cedric. Amy wurde rot. „Wohl...!" „Aha, und was?" „Ähm... ich hab noch was getrunken." Cedric lachte. „Ja, das stimmt sogar. Also... ich krieg das schon geregelt."

Als Amy sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte, hörte sie Geschrei von unten und hielt inne. „Cedric, du hast mir versprochen" ,rief Cindy unten, wahrscheinlich im Wohnzimmer und klang ziemlich wütend, „Nein, du hast mir geschworen, dass du auf dem Sofa schläfst." Amy lehnte sich gegen die Wand und lauschte dem Gespräch. Sie wusste, dass sie das eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Aber sie war neugierig, wollte hören, was Cindy dachte und wie Cedric reagierte. „Das habe ich doch auch... außer heute" ,erwiderte Cedric kleinlaut. „Ach ja und warum nicht? Gib mir eine ehrlich Antwort, Cedric Abraham Dionysios Diggory!" „Mom, nenn mich nicht so! Ich hab bei ihr im Bett geschlafen, weil... na ja, sie war betrunken und wollte mich nicht gehen lassen." „Sie war betrunken?" ,fuhr Cindy auf. „Sie ist volljährig, Mom, sie kann betrunken sein, wann sie will, okay?"

„Hmpf. Was läuft da zwischen euch?" „Nichts! Warum denken das immer alle?" ,rief Cedric entrüstet, „Ich kenne sie schon mein Leben lang... und vor 4 Jahren hat noch niemand daran gedacht, das irgendwas zwischen uns sein könnte. Warum jetzt so plötzlich? Was soll das?" „Cedric, es ist doch nur... ihr geht so vertraut miteinander um und ihr seit jetzt in einem Alter, in dem man einfach auch an so was denken muss. Und wenn ich morgens in dein Zimmer komme und ihr liegt im Bett... Was soll ich da auch anderes denken?" „MOM!" „Es ist doch wahr! Du hast gesagt, du schläfst auf dem Sofa und ich hab mich auf dich verlassen und dann das!" „Ich versteh dein Problem nicht. Na gut, ich hab neben ihr geschlafen... na und? Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wir hatten beide noch sämtliche Klamotten an!" „Ich wollte damit doch gar nicht sagen, dass... Und überhaupt, wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?" „Ich versuche dir nur meinen Standpunkt klar zumachen, aber du willst mir nicht zuhören, du willst mich nicht verstehen. Du glaubst mir nicht! ICH UND AMY WIR SIND FREUNDE! Warum begreift das denn niemand?"

„Das habe ich sehr wohl verstanden, aber selbst zwischen Freunden... passieren manchmal Dinge... die man so nicht geplant hat" ,murmelte Cindy, sodass Amy sie fast nicht verstand, doch dann wurde sie gleich wieder lauter, „Dein Vater und ich wir waren auch erst nur Freunde. Und jetzt sind wir verheiratet." „Nur weil du einen Kumpel von dir geheiratet hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass mir das Selbe passieren muss." „Natürlich nicht! Aber das ist doch nicht normal! Ihr hängt ständig zusammen rum, denkt so oft das selbe, das man meinen könnte, eure Hirne sein zusammen gewachsen, ständig seit ihr am Kichern und benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder. Ihr umarmt euch, wuschelt euch durch die Haare oder küsst euch auf Stirn und Wange. Ihr flirtet mit einander und teilt euch ein Bett! Das überschreitet eine normale Freundschaft bei weitem!"

„Das ist auch keine normale Freundschaft" ,brauste Cedric auf, „Amy ist etwas besonderes. Aber nur weil wir vertrauter miteinander um gehen, als andere Menschen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir zusammen sind." „Ich habe das Gefühl, ihr kennt die Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und Beziehung nicht. Es gibt nichts, dass euch noch von einem richtigen Paar unterscheidet." „Oh doch. Wir schlafen nicht miteinander! Auch wenn mir scheint, dass du das denkst!" „Ich denke nicht, dass... Vollkommen egal! Darum geht es hier gar nicht! Liebst du sie, Cedric?" „Natürlich" ,erwiderte Cedric sofort, „Sie ist meine beste Freundin." „Das meinte ich nicht... Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Also, liebst du sie?" „Ich... ähm, ich... ich glaube" ,stotterte Cedric, „Nein... ich, nein!" „Du scheinst..."

Amy ging. Sie wollte nicht weiter zu hören. Das Gespräch machte ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer. Jetzt dachte Cindy also auch noch, dass sie und Cedric zusammen wären. Cindy, die ihre Freundschaft jahrelang unterstützt hatte, immer zu ihnen gehalten hatte, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten hatten. Und nun das. Leise schlug Amy die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu, nun waren die Stimmen unten entgültig nicht mehr zuhören. Amy seufzte laut und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Spiegelscheibe. Nie wieder Alkohol!

Die restliche Woche bei den Diggorys verging schnell und Cindy hatte sich bald wieder beruhigt. Inzwischen war es Samstagabend und morgen würde es zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Amy war gerade dabei ihre Sachen, die sich in dieser kurzen Zeit überall in Cedrics Zimmer verteilt hatten, zusammen zusuchen und sie in ihren Koffer zu werfen, während Cedric ihr grinsend dabei zu schaute. „Wie schaffst du das bloß?" ,fragte er und schwang sich vom Sofa. „Was meinst du?" ,erwiderte Amy und klappte den Koffer zu. „Du warst gerade mal eine Woche da und trotzdem hast du schon wieder das absolute Chaos angerichtet und brauchst fast 2 Stunden, um es wieder zu ordnen" ,meinte Cedric und ging nun zu seinem Schrank, um seinen Koffer fertig zu packen. „Das liegt an deinem Zimmer" ,maulte Amy, „Wenn es nicht so groß wäre, könnte ich auch nicht so viel Chaos machen." „Bei dir zu Hause funktioniert es doch auch." „Pff... möchtest du damit sagen, ich lebe im Chaos?" „Ja und es stört dich nicht mal." „Das Genie überblickte das Chaos... und du bist zu faul zum Suchen." „Ich bin faul?" „Mhm." „Nimm das zurück." „Nope, werde ich nicht. Warum auch?" „Deswegen" ,rief Cedric und schmiss ein Paar zusammengerollter Socken nach ihr. „Uhu" ,machte Amy und fing die Socken auf, um sie zurück zu werfen. Sie fielen vor Cedrics Füßen zu Boden, während dieser zwei Paar neue nahm und nach Amy warf. „Sockenkrieg" ,brüllte Amy, fing die Socken auf und stürzte sich damit lachend auf Cedric.

Nachdem sie sich etwa 20 Minuten Socken an den Kopf geworfen hatten, sich lachend auf dem Boden gerollt hatten und sich scherzhafte Beschimpfungen zugeworfen hatten, rappelten sie sich wieder auf und Cedric packte seinen Koffer fertig. „Können wir jetzt ins Bett gehen?" ,fragte Amy und trat hinter Cedric, als dieser den Deckel zu klappte. Cedric fuhr herum und blickte direkt in Amys grinsendes Gesicht. „Diesmal hast du mich aber erschreckt" ,meinte er und fing ebenfalls anzugrinsen. „Tja... ich lerne von dir" ,erwiderte Amy und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Und wer hat dir beigebracht so frech zu sein?" „Mh... lass mich nachdenken... du?" Cedric lachte leise. „Ja, das könnte sein. Das du aber auch alles nachmachen musst." „Alles doch nicht." „Was denn nicht?" „Hm... deine arrogante Art hab ich noch nicht übernommen" ,grinste Amy. „Huh? Arrogant – ich? Das ist ein Scherz oder?" Nun war es an Amy leise zu lachen. „Sagen wir es so: inzwischen hast du dich gebessert. Ja, du bist sogar fast erträglich." „Du kleines Biest du" ,rief Cedric und knuffte sie in die Seite. „Ah" ,quietschte Amy und wollte seine Hand wegschlagen, „Lass das!" „Was bekomm ich, wenn ich aufhöre?" ,meinte Cedric grinsend und knuffte weiter. „Kommt drauf an... was willst du?" Cedric hielt inne und dachte nach.

„Ich weiß auch nicht" ,meinte er dann und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Was schlägst du vor?" „Nun... ich könnte dein Zimmer aufräumen..." „Als ob das nötig wäre, du richtest ja doch nur Chaos an." „Oder ich könnte... hm, dir was kochen..." „Ich glaub, da esse ich lieber das Zeug von meiner Mum." „Oder... ach, schlag doch was besseres vor" ,seufzte Amy. „Ich weiß doch nicht" ,erwiderte Cedric mit Schmollmund, „Wie wäre es mit einer Versöhnungs- Umarmung?" „Einer...? Na gut, von mir aus... Komm her, du alter Kuschelbär." „Pff..." ,machte Cedric und schloss die Arme um sie, „Kuschelbär?" „Mhm. Mein Kuschelbär" ,grinste Amy und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Dein Kuschelbär? Auch das noch!" „Hey, was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?" „Nichts, nichts" ,lachte Cedric und strich über ihren Rücken, „Gar nichts. Lass mich ruhig dein Kuschelbär sein." „Das bist du doch schon längst..." „Wunderbar. Ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen." Sie grinsten einander an und brachen einen Moment später in Lachen aus.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, verfielen sie in Schweigen und starrten einander einfach nur an. Amy wusste nicht, wie es passierte, aber einen Moment später spürte sie Cedrics Lippen auf ihren. Die inzwischen bekannten Explosionen fanden erneut in Amys Magengegend statt, während sie sich enger gegen Cedric presste. Ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg zu seinen Haaren und fuhren hindurch, während seine immer noch zärtlich über ihren Rücken streichelten. Amy fühlte sich so wohl in seinen Armen, geborgen und glücklich. Die Welt um sie herum und alle Gedanken daran, wie falsch das eigentlich war, was sie taten, verschwanden plötzlich. Es war egal, nicht wichtig. Einzig und allein dieser Moment zählte.

Mit einem leisen Bums fielen die beiden auf das Sofa. Die Schmerzen, als sie auf Cedric knallte, reichten aus, um Amy zurück in die Realität zu holen. Sie löste sich von Cedric und sprang ruckartig auf. „I-ich... ich werd dann mal... ins Bad gehen" ,stotterte Amy, „Mich... äh, fürs Bett fertig machen... du weißt schon." Cedric lag völlig perplex auf dem Sofa und starrte sie an. Dann nickte er leicht. Rückwärts stolperte Amy aus dem Zimmer und rannte ins Bad.

Als sie eine viertel Stunde später zurück ins Zimmer kam, hatte sich Cedric in seine Deckel eingemummelt und tat so, als würde er schlafen. Doch Amy wusste, dass er nicht schlief. Sein Atem ging zwar gleichmäßig, aber viel zu schnell, außerdem bewegte er sich viel zu oft, wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Normalerweise war immer Amy, diejenige mit dem unruhigen Schlaf, die im Bett herumrollte, bis sie herausfiel, während Cedric seelenruhig vor sich hin schnarchte. Schnell tapste Amy durch das Zimmer und kuschelte sich in das Bett.

Was hatten sie getan? Warum hatten sie sich schon wieder geküsst? Diesmal gab es keine Entschuldigung. Keiner von ihnen hatte kurz vorher noch in tödlichen Gefahren geschwebt, sodass man vor lauter Glück etwas überreagieren konnte. Nein, es war passiert... einfach so. Völlig ohne Grund. Oder? ‚Ein Kuss passiert nicht einfach so aus Versehen' ,fielen ihr die Worte von Luca wieder ein. Hatte sie damit Recht? Gab es einen Grund dafür, dass sie Cedric geküsst hatte, ein zweites Mal? Einen viel banaleren Grund als beim ersten Mal? Liebe, zum Beispiel? ‚Nein, nein, nein' ,dachte Amy, ‚Nun fang nicht an zuspinnen.' Liebe? Niemals! Cedric war ihr bester Freund. Man verliebte sich nicht in seinen besten Freund, nein! Es musste irgendetwas anderes gewesen sein. Nur wollte Amy einfach nichts einfallen, dass diesmal als Ausrede herhalten konnte und die Sache mit der Liebe wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Hinterkopf verschwinden.


	7. Don't Say You'll never when you might

**Kapitel 7 – Don't say you'll never when you might**

Stumm saß Amy auf ihrem Platz am Hufflepufftisch und starrte die Wand an, während vorne der Sprechende Hut sein Liedchen sang. Die Fahrt noch Hogwarts war der reinste Horror gewesen. Cedric und sie hatten kein Wort gewechselt und als sie die neuen Vertrauensschüler einweisen mussten, hatten sie einander ständig unterbrochen, was ihnen seltsame, anklagende Blicke eingebracht hatte. Ganz so, als würden sich die Vertrauensschüler fragen, wie man solche zwei Deppen zum Schülersprecherpaar machen konnte. Amy fragte sich das Selbe. Selbst wenn... diese Sache nicht passiert wäre, wären Cedric und sie absolut nicht die beste Kombination für das Schülersprecherteam. Was hatte Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht? ‚Doch ein wenig senil, der Gute' ,dachte Amy griesgrämig.

Die Auswahl der neuen Schüler begann und Amy versuchte sich vergeblich darauf zu konzentrieren und ihren Blick nicht zu Cedric huschen zu lassen. „Even, Ian" ,rief McGonagall und das erste Mal an diesem Abend galt Amys uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit nicht Cedrics Profil, sondern den 1. Klässlern. Ian ging nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und stülpte den Sprechenden Hut, der so weit hinunter rutschte, dass nur noch wenige von Ians leuchtendroten Haaren darunter hervor lugten, über seinen Kopf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Hut „HUFFLEPUFF" ausrief und Ian ihn vom Kopf nahm, um, seine Schwester angrinsend, zum Tisch der applaudierenden Hufflepuffs zu gehen. Amy versuchte sich mit den anderen zu freuen, aber es fiel ihr schwer, wo sie sich doch eigentlich so unglücklich fühlte und so verwirrt war.

„Diggory, Even" ,rief McGonagall, als Amy gerade mit Lenny, Ciara und Luca die Halle verlassen wollte, „Kommen sie bitte zu mir." „Mh, bis später" ,nuschelte Amy und machte eine Kehrtwende, während ihre Freundinnen ihr grinsend eine Gute Nacht wünschten. Vor McGonagall kam Amy zum Halt und wenig später stand auch Cedric neben ihr, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und den Blick uninteressiert umher schweifen lassend. „Nun, zunächst einmal möchte ich ihnen noch ein mal gratulieren" ,erklärte McGonagall, „Natürlich werden nun einige neue Pflichten auf sie zukommen, aber das werde ich ihnen morgen nach dem Unterricht genauer erklären. Ihre Räumlichkeiten finden sie hinter dem alten Wandteppich im zweiten Stock neben der Statue von Eibhleann der Schönen. Sie müssen dreimal über den Teppich streichen und dabei ‚Knuddelmuff' sagen. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht." Sie ging davon und Amy starrte ihr nach.

„I-ihre Räumlichkeiten?" ,murmelte Amy, „Was meint sie mit ‚Ihre Räumlichkeiten'?" „Du hast deinen Brief nicht gelesen oder?" ,erwiderte Cedric leise, es war das erste Mal seit Samstag, dass er etwas zu ihr sagte. Aber er schaute sie dabei nicht an, fand den Boden scheinbar plötzlich sehr interessant. „Nein, warum?" ,fragte Amy, „Hätte ich sollen?" „Egal. Lass uns gehen." Cedric ging aus der Halle, ohne auf sie zu warten. Amy lief ihm nach so schnell sie konnte, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo die Statue von Eibhleann der Schönen war. Sie folgte ihm die Treppen zum 2. Stock hinauf und in den linken Korridor hinein.

„Knuddelmuff" ,nuschelte Cedric und strich hart über den alten, verstaubten Wandteppich neben der Statue einer gutaussehenden Hexe. Der Teppich drehte sich samt Wand ein und gab den Blick auf ein großes Wohnzimmer, fast so groß, wie das der Diggorys, frei. Staunend ging Amy hinein, Cedric folgte ihr und sofort schloss sich die Wand hinter ihm wieder. Amy hatte keine große Lust sich weiter umzuschauen und ging gleich durch eine der beiden Türen auf der rechten Seite. Sie fand sich in einem Zimmer, ähnlich dem ihrem zu Hause, wieder und nahm einfach mal an, dass es ihres war. Seufzend und ohne sich umzuziehen, ließ sie sich im Bett fallen. Neben an hörte sie Cedric die Tür hinter sich zuknallen, dann herrschte Stille. Amy wollte nur noch schlafen, also kuschelte sie sich unter ihre Decke.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen schnell und Amy hatte sich immer noch nicht mit Cedric ausgesprochen. Es schien ihr alles über den Kopf zu wachsen – die Schule, Hausaufgaben, ihre Pflichten und Aufgaben als Schülersprecherin und nun kündigte sich auch noch das erste Quidditchtraining an. Aber was sie am meisten quälte, war die Sache zwischen Cedric und Cho. Die Beiden trafen sich nun ständig und Amy kam nicht umher, sich einzugestehen, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die beiden händchenhaltend in den Gängen sah, kochte die Wut und der Hass in Amy hoch. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Amy war nicht eifersüchtig auf Cho, weil sie seine Freundin war, sondern weil er nun mit ihr redete und lachte und nicht mehr mit Amy selbst. Die belanglosen Gespräche über das Wetter und den Unterricht waren Amy zuwider. Sie wollte, dass alles wieder so war wie früher. Wie hatten sie es bloß noch ein zweites Mal soweit kommen lassen können? Warum hatten sie sich noch einmal geküsst? Noch immer hatte Amy keine Antwort auf dieses Rätsel gefunden und ihre Freundinnen war auch keine große Hilfe dabei.

„Du liebst ihn" ,war Lennys knallharte Feststellung, als Amy es endlich übers Herz gebracht hatte, ihren Freundinnen von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage in den Sommerferien zu berichten. Es war ein warmer Oktobernachmittag und die vier Hufflepuffmädchen saßen unter dem Schatten einer großen Eiche am See. Amy schaute ihre Freundin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Nein, das tue ich nicht" ,nuschelte sie dann, „Er ist nur mein bester Freund. Warum glaubt mir das eigentlich niemand?" „Das glaub ich dir schon" ,fiel Lenny ihr ins Wort, „Aber ich denke Cedrics Mutter hat Recht." „Womit?" „Damit, dass die Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und Beziehung bei euch vollkommen verwischt ist" ,fuhr Ciara fort, „Alle merken es, nur ihr nicht." „Na und?" ,rief Amy, „Dann ist diese scheiß Grenze eben verwischt, das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass wir sie überschritten haben." „Nein, aber ihr seit kurz davor" ,meinte Luca.

„Wie bitte?" ,entrüstete sich Amy, „Wir reden ja nicht mal mehr miteinander." „Nah, im Moment vielleicht nicht. Aber ihr haltet das ja doch nicht mehr lange aus. In ein paar Tagen vertragt ihr euch wieder" ,grinste Lenny. „Mhm" ,seufzte Ciara, „Und dann fängt alles wieder von vorne an." „Nein, das wird es nicht" ,rief Amy, „Das werde ich nicht zu lassen." „Du kannst es nicht verhindern, merkst du das nicht?" ,meinte Lenny augenrollend, „Du hast es ja nicht mal geschafft, einen zweiten Kuss zu verhindern. Amy, begreif doch endlich, du und Cedric... ihr seit für einander geschaffen." „Jupp" ,stimmten Luca und Ciara ihr zu. „Ihr spinnt doch" ,grummelte Amy und sprang auf, „Ihr seit total verrückt. Für einander bestimmt... von wegen! Absoluter Quatsch! Übergeschnappt..." Vor sich hin murmelnd ging sie zurück zum Schloss und ließ ihre grinsenden Freundinnen alleine am See zurück.

Am Abend machte sich Amy mit ihrem alten Sauberwisch 7 auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Den Rest des Nachmittags hatte sie damit verbracht, über die Worte ihrer Freundinnen nachzudenken. Sie wollte sich wieder mit Cedric vertragen, einerseits um den anderen zu zeigen, dass nicht das passieren würde, was sie voraussahen und andererseits besonders, da sie es tatsächlich nicht mehr aushielt, nicht mehr mit Cedric zu sprechen. Nach dem Training würde sie mit ihm reden. Sie sog die kühle Abendluft in sich ein und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihre Gedanken zu Lennys Worten abschweiften. ‚Für einander bestimmt' ,dachte Amy immer noch kopfschüttelnd, ‚So ein Mist!' Sie würde nach dem Training mit Cedric sprechen und dann würde wieder alles so werden, wie es gewesen war. Und diesmal würde kein dummer Kuss alles wieder kaputt machen.

Das Quidditchtraining war hart gewesen. Als Amy aus dem Umkleideraum der Mädchen kam, war es schon fast ganz dunkel. Sie ging zum Umkleideraum der Jungs, um auf Cedric zuwarten. Sie war sich sicher, dass er noch da sein musste, denn als sie das Training beendet hatten, war Cho auf ihn zugelaufen und er hatte sich nicht umziehen gehen können. Also konnte er jetzt noch nicht fertig sein. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen vom Quidditchfeld her und als sie näher ran ging, erkannte sie Cedrics und Chos Stimmen.

Ein kleiner Kampf tobte in Amy, bis schließlich ihre Neugier siegte und sie sich leise näher schlich, um die Beiden sehen zu können. Doch kaum das sie sie engumschlungen mitten auf dem Rasen sah, wünschte Amy sich, sie wäre zum Schloss zurück gegangen. In ihrem Magen krampfte sich alles zusammen und sie stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Irgendetwas gefiel ihr an diesem Bild nicht und schlagartig wurde ihr klar was. Es lag nicht an Cho. Nein, egal welches Mädchen Cedrics Freundin sein würde, Amy würde sie immer hassen... es sei denn es wäre sie selbst. Lenny und all die andern hatten Recht, sie hatten verdammt noch Mal Recht. Warum war ihr das nie aufgefallen? Oder hatte sie es einfach nur immer verdrängt? Hatte sie es nicht sehen wollen?

Es fing anzuregnen und Cedric und Cho verzogen sich schnellst möglich nach drinnen. Amy störten die dicken, kalten Tropfen, die laut klatschend auf sie her nieder prasselten nicht im Geringsten. Eher im Gegenteil, es schien fast so, als hätte sich das Wetter ihrer Stimmung angepasst. Ziellos lief Amy durch den Regen über das Schlossgelände, völlig unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In ihrem Kopf ging alles drunter und drüber. Cedric! Sie liebte ihren besten Freund, aber der hatte nur Augen für Cho. Es war so, wie alle immer sagten... nun, zumindest auf Amys Seite. So sehr sie sich daran festklammern wollte, dass Cedric nur ihr bester Freund war, sie konnte es nicht. Sie wusste, das es nicht stimmte. Dazu war die Wut, der Hass und die Eifersucht auf Cho zu groß.

Nach einer Weile des ziellosen Umherstreifens, ließ sie sich am, vom Regen aufgewühlten, See nieder und auch dieser schien ihre Stimmung wider zu spiegeln. Warum musste ihr so was passieren? Warum gerade ihr bester Freund? Warum er – warum nicht irgendein anderer? Das Schicksal schlug manchmal wirklich seltsame Wege ein. ‚Fuck Schicksal' ,dachte Amy.

„Was machst du hier draußen? Bei dem Wetter?" ,fragte eine sanfte Stimme neben ihr. Amy zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, ihr war klar, dass er sie irgendwann finden würde. „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen, Cedric" ,erwiderte Amy und wischte sich den, mit Tränen vermischten, Regen aus den Augen. Cedric hielt einen Moment inne, als sie ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nannte, ließ sich dann aber doch neben ihr fallen. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht" ,meinte er leise, „Was ist los mit dir?" „Das fragst du noch?" ,seufzte Amy, „Wir haben seit ca. vier Wochen kein richtiges Gespräch mehr miteinander geführt, nur wegen einem blöden Kuss... ich bin kurz vorm Durchdrehen und du fragst, was mit mir los ist?" „Oh, ja... der Kuss" ,nuschelte Cedric, „I-ich weiß nicht w-was... Es war schrecklich vier Wochen nicht mit dir zu reden. Schlimmer noch als letztes Mal. Können wir das nicht... einfach wieder vergessen? Den K-Kuss und das alles? Ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft wegen so einer Kleinigkeit kaputt geht, verstehst du? Dazu brauch ich dich einfach zu sehr. Eve?"

„K-Kleinigkeit... j-ja, genau" ,stotterte Amy, „Das denke ich auch." „Ich verspreche dir, so was kommt nie wieder vor" ,murmelte Cedric und zog sie in eine Umarmung, „Nie wieder." Etwas in Amy wollte laut ‚Nein' schreien, doch Amy zwang sich zu einem leisen „Ja". Sie kuschelte sich in Cedrics Arme und zum ersten Mal nahm sie die Schmetterlinge in ihrer Magengegend bewusst wahr. Amy hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass, desto mehr sie versuchte sie zu verdrängen, desto mehr wurden es. „Sonst ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" ,flüsterte Cedric in ihr Ohr. Amy schauerte. „Ja, mir geht's gut" ,log sie. „Dann lass uns rein gehen, nicht das wir uns noch ne Erkältung holen. Bist du schon die ganze Zeit hier draußen?" Cedric stand auf und zog Amy mit sich nach oben. „Ja, seit ich aus der Umkleide rausgekommen bin" ,nuschelte Amy. „Du bist verrückt" ,meinte Cedric und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter, „Du wirst sicher krank. Wir gehen jetzt rein, du ziehst dich um und legst dich ins Bett und ich besorg dir nen warmen Tee aus der Küche."

Die nächsten Wochen waren seltsam. Amy hatte zwar ihren besten Freund wieder, aber nun, da sie wusste, was sie fühlte, reichte ihr das nicht mehr. Die Eifersucht nagte an ihr und zuzüglich ihrer ganzen anderen Aufgaben und Pflichten, ergab das eine schlechte Kombination. Die meiste Zeit war Amy schlicht und einfach nur gereizt und aggressiv und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Auch Cedric nicht, vor allem Cedric nicht. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken. Ständig machte sie mehr für die Schule als nötig, trainierte mehr für Quidditch als der Rest des Teams und Cho ging sie aus dem Weg, so gut es eben ging. Tagsüber klappte das auch ganz gut, aber wenn sie nachts in ihrem Bett lag, überkamen sie die Gefühle dafür um so heftiger. Sie schlief kaum noch und wenn, dann hatte sie schlechte Träume.

Es war ein Mittwochabend, Ende Oktober und Amy saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie machte ihre Kräuterkundehausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag, aber eigentlich wartete sie auf Cedric, der sich noch mit Cho getroffen hatte. Es war kurz vor 12 Uhr, um 11 hatte er zurück sein wollen. Doch bevor sie vor Eifersucht und Sorge platzen konnte, drehte sich der versteckte Eingang zur Seite und Cedric kam herein. Er ließ sich neben Amy fallen und schaute, was sie machte. „Kräuterkunde?" ,stöhnte er dann, „Bitte sag mir, dass wir das morgen nicht abgeben müssen!" „Ähm... würde ich gerne" ,nuschelte Amy, „Aber da wir es morgen tatsächlich abgeben müssen..." „Oh nein!" Cedric griff sich Pergament, Feder und Buch und begann zu schreiben, während Amy ihre letzten Sätze auf das Papier kritzelte und dann zu ihren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke überging.

Erst als Cedrics Kopf auf ihre Schulter sackte, schaute Amy auf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast eins. Sie bettete Cedrics Kopf auf das Sofa und ging in sein Zimmer, um ihm eine Decke zu holen. Als sie ihn mit seiner Bettdecke zugedeckt hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf seine Kräuterkundehausaufgaben. Er war nicht einmal halb fertig geworden. Seufzend griff Amy nach den Sachen und ließ sich damit auf einem der Sessel nieder. Sie las sich Cedrics Anfang durch, zog das Buch und ihren eigenen Text zu Rate, bevor sie Cedrics Aufsatz fertig schrieb. Immer wieder glitt Amys Blick zu dem schlafenden Cedric und sie stellte mehrmals fest, dass er unheimlich süß aussah, wenn er schlief.

„Fertig" ,nuschelte Amy zu sich selbst und legte Pergament und Feder zurück auf den Tisch. Dann warf sie einen Blick zur Uhr, kurz vor zwei. Gähnend rappelte sie sich vom Sessel auf und hielt inne, als ihr Blick erneut an Cedric hängen blieb. Sie ging zum Sofa und kniete sich davor nieder. ‚Warum muss er auch nur so süß aussehen?' ,dachte Amy grimmig, nachdem sie ihn eine Weile eingehend gemustert hatte und jedes Detail seiner Gesichtzüge in sich aufgesogen hatte, obwohl sie sie schon längst verinnerlicht hatte. Die dunkelblonden Haare, durch die sie so gerne wuschelte oder die blaue- grauen Augen, die nun natürlich geschlossen waren. Er lächelte im Schlaf, sodass sich an seinen Mundwinkeln die kleinen Fältchen bildeten, die Amy so liebte. „Er träumt sicher von Cho" ,brummelte Amy und musterte ihn weiter. Die etwas zu groß geratenen Ohren schienen das Einzige, was an ihm nicht perfekt war und genau deswegen mochte Amy sie so. Amy schüttelte den Kopf über sich, drückte einen Kuss auf Cedrics Haar und ging schlafen.

Als Amy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie gerade erst in ihr Himmelbett gefallen. Sich die Augen reiben ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Von Cedric war nichts mehr zu sehen, dafür konnte sie ihn in seinem Zimmer schnarchen hören. ‚Ha' ,dachte sie dann und lief zurück in ihr Zimmer, um sich ihre Klamotten zu schnappen und dann ins Bad, das zwischen Cedrics und ihrem Zimmer lag, zu gehen, ‚Endlich bin ich mal Erster!' Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und schmiss ihren Klamotten auf einen Stuhl in einer Ecke. Die Tür zu Cedrics Zimmer hatte sie völlig vergessen. Sie zog ihren Schlafanzug aus und wollte gerade in die Dusche steigen, als sie etwas im Spiegel erkannte. „Cedric" ,schrie Amy und schaute sich verzweifelt nach einem Handtuch um. „Ich... ähm das, i-ich... A-Amy... äh, woah" ,stotterte Cedric, „Es... tut mir... L-Leid!" Amy, die inzwischen ein Handtuch gefunden und es sich umgewickelt hatte, wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Cedric hatte schon die Tür hinter sich zu geknallt.

Etwa 20 Minuten später kam Amy, mit etwas hinter dem Rücken versteckt, in Cedrics Zimmer und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett fallen. „Es tut mir Leid" ,nuschelte Cedric und schien immer noch ein wenig rot um die Nase, „A-aber ... die Tür... sie war n-nicht ... abgeschlossen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass..." „Cedric?" „Ich wollte wirklich nicht. Es tut mir Leid... das war wirklich nicht..." „Cedric?" „Huh?" „Es ist okay, ja?" ,meinte Amy und konnte sich, so peinlich das alles war, ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Also ähm... auch wenn der Tag etwas seltsam angefangen hat... Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ced!" „Danke" ,nuschelte dieser und umarmte sie. Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, reichte Amy ihm die Geschenke. Es war zum Einen der selbe Dachs, den Cedric Amy zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, nur das auf diesem nicht ‚Eve' sondern ‚Ced' stand und zum Anderen ein Comic, den Amy während ihrer Sommerferien selbst gezeichnet hatte. Auf der ersten Seite stand groß ‚Ced, Eve & die Katastrophen des Lebens' und darunter war eine Karikatur von Cedric und Amy und über ihnen flog ein Drache hinweg. Cedric grinste und bedankte sich erneut.

Es war Mitte November als der erste Schnee fiel. Amy hopste am Fenster ihres Zimmers auf und ab und wartete auf Cedric, um ihren inzwischen traditionellen ersten Spaziergang im Schnee zu machen. Sie war schon komplett in Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe eingemummelte und begann langsam zu schwitzen. Dann hörte sie neben an die Tür gehen. „Da bist du ja endlich" ,rief sie und lief durch das Bad in Cedrics Zimmer hinüber, „Hopp, hopp, zieh dich an!" Sie stieß die Tür auf und hätte sie am liebsten wieder zu geschlagen. Auf dem Bett saßen Cedric und Cho, knutschend. Amy lief rot an, nicht nur aus Verlegenheit, sondern auch aus Eifersucht. „Ich... ähm" ,nuschelte Amy, „Das... tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht. 'Tschuldigung!" Sie stolperte rückwärts aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Cho hatte Cedric geküsst und Cedric hatte Cho geküsst. Das war definitiv etwas, dass sie nicht hatte sehen wollen.

Amy schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. Nein, wie peinlich... So was hatte ja irgendwann mal passieren müssen. Sie hätte Cho so was von erwürgen können und Cedric auch. Und sich selbst sowieso... und überhaupt jeden! „Eve?" ,rief Cedric und Amy spürte, wie er sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes fallen ließ, „Alles in Ordnung?" Amy wischte sich über die Augen und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Ja. Es tut mir Leid" ,nuschelte sie, „Gott, war das peinlich." Cedric grinste: „Schon in Ordnung. Wie sieht's aus? Gehen wir?" Amy musterte ihn. „Wow, du bist ja schon angezogen" ,meinte sie dann lächelnd, „Und was ist mit Cho?" „Hab ich zurück zu ihren Freundinnen geschickt" ,grinste Cedric und schwang sich aus dem Bett, „Traditionen dürfen schließlich nicht gebrochen werden, also lass uns gehen, bevor es aufhört zu scheinen."

Tief sogen sie die kalte Winterluft in sich ein und als sie sie wieder ausbliesen bildeten sich kleine Rauchwölken über ihnen. Amy legte ihren Kopf nach hinten und versuchte den Schnee mit ihrer Zunge aufzufangen. Cedric schaute ihr nur grinsend dabei zu. Sie tapsten durch den Schnee zum gefrornen See hinüber, auf dem einige Schüler Schlittschuh liefen. „Schneeengel" ,quietsche Amy und schubste Cedric auf den Boden. Dieser griff gerade noch rechzeitig nach ihrer Hand, sodass sie mit umfiel und auf seiner Brust landete. „Autsch" ,rief Cedric, „Warum muss es immer so enden, wenn wir Schneeengel machen wollen?" Lachend rollte Amy sich von ihm herunter und legte sich neben ihn. „Keine Ahnung" ,grinste sie, „Bei drei, ja? 1, 2,... 3!" Die beiden wischten mit den Armen und Beinen über den Schnee. Dann richtete Cedric sich auf und half Amy ebenfalls auf die Beine. Stolz betrachteten sie ihre Engel. „Letztes Jahr waren sie schlechter" ,grinste Cedric. „Allerdings" ,nickte Amy und griff eine handvoll Schnee, „Aber vielleicht schaffst du es ja dieses Jahr wegzulaufen, ohne sie zu zerstören." Lachend rannte Cedric davon und ließ die beiden Engel tatsächlich am Leben. Mit dem Schnee in der Hand rannte Amy hinter ihm her und holte ihn schließlich ein, um ihm auf den Rücken zu springen und den Schnee in sein Gesicht zuklatschen.

„Ha, erwischt" ,rief sie und wollte wieder von seinem Rücken rutschen. Doch Cedric hielt sie fest und prustete lachend den Schnee aus seinem Mund. „So? Dafür hab ich dich jetzt auf dem Rücken" ,grinste er, „Ich könnte mich zum Beispiel einfach rückwärts umfallen lassen! Was hältst du davon?" „Nein" ,kreischte Amy, „Wag es bloß nicht. Du zerquetscht mich ja!" Cedric lachte leise: „So oft, wie du schon auf mich gefallen bist, müsste ich schon längst so dünn wie ein Pergamentstück sein." „Haha. Ich bin ja auch nicht so fett wie du!" „Ich bin nicht fett!" „Bist du wohl!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „Hey, soll ich mich doch fallen lassen?" „Bloß nicht!" „Dann entschuldige dich." „Pfff..." Cedric lehnte sich etwas zurück. „NA GUT" ,quietschte Amy, „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid und nun lass mich wieder runter!" „Weil du's bist" ,grinste Cedric und ließ Amy von seinem Rücken rutschen. „Das kriegst du zurück" ,rief Amy und schmiss Cedric um, sodass er erneut im Schnee landete. Doch Cedric hatte es erneut geschafft nach ihrem Handgelenk zu greifen, sodass sie wieder auf ihm landete. „Das hast du gut gemacht" ,lachte Amy, bei Cedrics schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, da sie ihm ihr Knie in den Magen gerammt hatte, „Tut mir Leid." „Ja, geht schon" ,stöhnte Cedric. „Du solltest froh sein, dass es nicht tiefer war" ,grinste Amy. „Ähm... ja, das wollen wir jetzt nicht weiter ausführen, hm?" „Du hast Recht" ,meinte Amy und patschte erneut Schnee in sein Gesicht.

Amy kuschelte sich auf dem Sofa in ihrer Decke zusammen, während Cedric versuchte das Feuer im Kamin in Gang zu bringen. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sie im Schnee verbracht, bis es so dunkel war, dass sie nicht mal mehr die eigene Hand hatten sehen können. Danach hatten sie sich in die Küche gestohlen, um sich bei Tee und Keksen aufzuwärmen und nun saßen sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Cedric stupste das Holz mit seinem Zauberstab an, sodass es kurz darauf Feuer fing. „Mach dich mal nicht so fett" ,meinte er dann zu Amy und rutschte neben ihr auf das Sofa. „Ich bin nicht fett" ,maulte Amy und bot ihm ein Stück von ihrer Decke an. „Natürlich nicht" ,grinste Cedric und kuschelte sich mit ihr in die Decke. ‚Wenn diese blöden Schmetterlinge nicht wären, wäre es fast wie früher' ,dachte Amy grimmig und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Anstrengend" ,gähnte Amy dann, „Jag mich nie wieder übers ganze Gelände." „Jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld?" ,entrüstete Cedric sich, „Du hast doch damit angefangen." „Gar nicht wahr... Na ja, vielleicht doch. Aber du musstest ja unbedingt weiter machen. Hast du noch nie was von ‚Der Klügere gibt nach gehört'?" „Doch... darum dachte ich ja, dass du aufgibst." „Sollte das jetzt ein Kompliment sein?" Cedric tat einen Moment so, als würde er nachdenken, bevor er nickte. „Ja, ja, ich denke schon." „Wow. Ich bin begeistert." „Ja, ich weiß. Ich muss noch üben was?" „Mhm. Allerdings, die arme Cho." „Wieso?" „Na, da hat sie schon so einen gutaussehenden Freund" ,nuschelte Amy, die das Thema Cho eigentlich nicht weiter hatte aufgreifen wollen, „Und dann kann er nicht mal Komplimente machen." „Mh.. das mit dem ‚gutaussehenden Freund' verbuche ich jetzt mal als Kompliment deinerseits." „Tu das. Sieht so aus, als müsste ich auch noch lernen." „Jupp. Dabei dachte ich du könntest mir helfen." „Blöd gelaufen... aber mir kann das ja egal sein, ich muss niemandem Komplimente machen."

„Wieso eigentlich nicht?" ,fragte Cedric nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir keinen Freund habe" ,meinte Amy augenrollend und ditshte ihn gegen die Stirn. „Das weiß ich, das weiß ich" ,nuschelte Cedric und rieb sich den Kopf, „Aber ich meine... warum nicht? Die Jungs müssten sich doch eigentlich um dich reißen." „War das ein Kompliment?" ,versuchte Amy die Antwort auf seine Frage zu umgehen. „Mh, ich glaub schon. Aber egal, gibst du mir eine Antwort?" „Mit einem ‚nein' würdest du dich nicht zufrieden geben, was?" „Nope." „Nun... der Richtige war noch nicht dabei" ,murmelte Amy und hoffte, dass er nicht weiter fragen würde. „Nicht? Wie muss er denn sein, der ‚Richtige'?" ,fragte Cedric und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Das erzähl ich dir, wenn ich ihn gefunden habe" ,meinte Amy, die sich gerade noch jede andere Antwort verkneifen konnte. ‚Na, so viel zu ‚Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin' ,dachte sie dann und kuschelte sich wieder an Cedric. Auf die Schmetterlinge achtete sie nicht weiter und versuchte nicht nur ihm, sondern vor allem auch sich selbst, vorzuspielen, dass er nur ihr bester Freund war, nicht mehr und zumindest bei Cedric klappte es.


	8. I Don't Believe That Anybody

**Kapitel 8 – I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**

Der Winter ging so schnell, wie er gekommen war und bald war es Frühling. Amy und alle anderen 7. Klässler wurden mit Hausaufgaben überhäuft, da in zwei Monaten die UTZe anstanden. Meistens arbeiteten sie bis 1 Uhr in der frühe an Aufsätzen und waren am nächsten Morgen tot müde. Bei Amy und Cedric kamen noch die Schülersprecherpflichten und das Quidditchtraining hinzu, sodass die beiden erst gegen zwei oder halb drei völlig erschöpft ins Bett fielen und sich am nächsten Morgen nur schwerlich wieder rausquälen konnten.

„Zum Glück ist am Wochenende das letzte Quidditchspiel" ,stöhnte Amy an einem Dienstagabend Ende April, „Dann fällt wenigstens das weg." Cedric stimmte ihr zu: „Hast Recht. Aber hey, ist dir klar, dass wir den Pokal gewinnen könnten?" „Natürlich! Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir wirklich gegen Gryffindor gewinnen." „Warum nicht? So schlecht sind wir gar nicht. Wir haben einen erstklassige Hüterin." Amy grinste ein wenig verlegen, bevor sie antwortete. „Ja, und eine super Sucher. Aber trotzdem ist Gryffindor nicht zu unterschätzen." „Sicher nicht. Aber wir haben eine realistische Chance. Dann würden wir auch den Hauspokal wieder einsacken." „Mhm. Ja. Wir werden sehen... wär cool."

Lauter Applaus empfing Amy und die anderen Spieler des Hufflepuff- Quidditchteams, als sie am Samstagnachmittag in ihren kanariengelben Umhängen das Quidditchfeld betraten. Nicht nur die Hufflepuffs klatschen für ihr Team, sondern auch die Slytherins, da sie den Pokal nicht in den Händen der Gryffindors sehen wollten und die neutralen Ravenclaws applaudierten für beide Mannschaften. Nervös stieg Amy auf ihren Sauberwisch und beobachtete Cedric und Angelina, wie sie Hände schüttelten und sich anlächelten. Dann, nach Madam Hoochs Zeichen, stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und flog zu den Torringen.

Kaum das sie in der Luft war, fühlte Amy sich auch schon besser. Der Wind peitschte über sie hinweg und zupfte immer mal wieder einige Strähnchen aus ihrem Haarband, während sie die Torringe umkreiste und auf den ersten Angriff der Gryffindor- Jägerinnen wartete. Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Einen Moment später kamen Katie, Angelina und Alicia gemeinsam auf Amy zu geflogen. Der Quaffel wechselte ständig die Hände, doch Amy verlor ihn nicht aus den Augen. Katie warf zu Angelina, diese warf zu Alicia, Alicia zu Katie, Katie wieder zurück zu Alicia, Alicia zu Angelina, Angelina zu Katie... Bis schließlich wieder Alicia im Ballbesitz war und diesen Richtung mittleren Torring warf. Amy jedoch machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, fing den Quaffel geschickt auf und warf ihn zu Sean, einem ihrer Jäger, der damit zu den Toren der Gryffindors stob.

Etwa zwei Stunden später war das Spiel vorbei und Amy fand sich in einem Knäuel aus Armen wieder. Sie hatten gewonnen! Cedric hatte gerade den Schnatz gefangen. Sie hatten 290 zu 110 gegen Gryffindor gewonnen. Hufflepuff hatten den Quidditchpokal gewonnen und den Hauspokal hatten sie auch so gut wie sicher, so viele Punkte wie sie eben gewonnen hatten, konnten sie nicht so schnell wieder verlieren, immerhin ging das Schuljahr nur noch knapp 2 Monate. Amy konnte es nicht fassen. Stattdessen quetschte sie sich aus dem Armknäuel heraus und landete auf dem Rasen. Sie schaute sich nach Cedric um und fand sich einen Moment später in seinen Armen wieder. „Wir haben gewonnen" ,brüllten sie sich gegenseitig ins Ohr und führte eine Art Freudentanz auf.

Amy und Cedric waren die Helden des Tages in Hufflepuff. Auf Händen wurden sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum getragen, während sie selbst ihre Finger nicht vom Quidditchpokal lassen konnten. Dieser prangerte nun in seiner ganzen goldenen Schönheit auf einem Tisch in Mitten des Gemeinschafsraum der Hufflepuffs, wo schon mächtig die Party abging. Aus der Küche hatte man Butterbier, Kürbissaft und alle möglichen Süßigkeiten und Pasteten besorgt, aus einem Zauberradio in der Ecke dröhnten die Sicksals Schwestern, überall hingen Banner herum, im Kamin knisterte das Feuer, obwohl es sowieso schon viel zu warm war und überall standen Schülergrüppchen herum und schrieen sich über den Krach hinweg an, um irgendwie eine Unterhaltung zu führen.

Nur die zwei Helden hielten sich heraus. Amy und Cedric hatten es sich auf ihrem alten Sofa vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Cedric saß am Rand des Sofas und hatte die Füße auf dem Boden ausgestreckt, während Amy das ganze Sofa in Beschlag nahm und ihren Kopf auf Cedrics Schoß ruhen hatte. „Hast du gut gemacht" ,meinte er und grinste sie von oben herab an. „Du aber auch" ,erwiderte Amy ebenfalls grinsend und knuffte ihn in die Wange. „Hey, lass das" ,rief Cedric und hielt ihre Hand fest, bevor sie seine Wange noch einmal misshandeln konnte. „Wieso denn?" ,schmollte Amy, „Ich mag deinen Babyspeck." „Babyspeck?" ,empörte Cedric sich, „Welchen Babyspeck?" „Na, den da" ,lachte Amy und knuffte mit der anderen Hand in seine Wange. „Herrgott, gibt's du denn niemals Ruhe?" ,seufzte Cedric und hielt auch ihre linke Hand fest. „Nie, nie, nie" ,rief Amy und lieferte sich mit Cedric einen erbitterten Kampf um ihre Hände.

„Ced?" ,rief Amy. „Huh?" ,fragte dieser, „Was denn?" „Kann ich jetzt bitte meine Hände wieder haben?" „Wenn's sein muss" ,grinste Cedric und ließ ihre Hände wieder los. „Danke, zu gütig von dir." „Ich weiß, Eve, ich weiß. So bin ich halt." „Haha." „Ist doch wahr." Amy wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie spürte, wie etwas kaltes über ihren Oberkörper geschüttet wurde. Erschrocken sprang Amy vom Sofa auf, während Cedric sie auslachte und ein Viertklässler eine Entschuldigung lallte. Notdürftig säuberte Amy ihr T-Shirt, bevor sie sich an den immer noch lachend Cedric wand. „Willst du nicht mal deinen Pflichten als Schülersprecher nachgehen?" ,fauchte sie und Cedric verging das Lachen. „Warum? Bloß weil dich jemand voll gesaut hat?" ,erwiderte er und begann erneut zu grinsen. „Neiiin" ,stöhnte Amy und seufzte laut auf, „Aber vielleicht, weil das kein Butterbier ist, sondern Feuerwhiskey." „Bitte was?" ,rief Cedric und sprang auf, um an ihrem T-Shirt zu schnüffeln, „Du hast Recht. Uh... und jetzt?" „Keine Ahnung" ,nuschelte Amy und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, „Du könntest die Party beenden. Es ist kurz vor 1 Uhr. Sprout kommt sicher auch gleich und ich denke es wäre besser, wenn sie das nicht mitkriegen würde." „Du hast Recht" ,meinte Cedric nickend, „Woher haben die das Zeug bloß!" Amy zuckte mit den Schultern, während Cedric versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, indem er erst einmal das Radio ausstellte. „Okay, Leute" ,rief er dann, „Ab ins Bett. Und zwar alle! Ich will keinen von euch mehr außerhalb der Schlafsäle sehen, außer denjenigen, der sich bei mir oder Amy melden will, weil er Hochprozentiges hier reingeschafft hat. Alles klar? Seit froh, dass Professor Sprout das nicht mitbekommen hat. Und jetzt ins Bett."

Nachdem sich der Gemeinschafsraum unter Gebrummel und Gemurre geleert hatte, ließen Cedric und Amy sich wieder auf dem Sofa fallen. „Die arme Hauselfen" ,nuschelte Amy, nachdem sie sich das Chaos im Gemeinschafsraum genauer angesehen hatte. Überall lagen vertretene Krümel herum, Schüssel waren unbemerkt umgekippt worden und hatten ihren Inhalt über den Boden verteilt, auf den Teppichen, dem Boden und den Sesseln klebte Kürbissaft, Butterbier oder Whiskey, auf den Tischen waren klebrige Ränder von den Flaschen und Gläsern zurückgeblieben, die Banner waren zerrissen worden und Luftschlangen waren durch den ganzen Raum gepustete worden.

„Mh" ,machte Cedric und zog Amy an sich, „Warum lassen wir nicht den Idiot aufräumen, der den Feuerwhiskey hier reingeschafft hat?" „Keine schlechte Idee" ,gähnte Amy und kuschelte sich an ihn, „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich wirklich jemand melden wird." „Wahrscheinlich nicht" ,seufzte Cedric, „Wer würde das schon?" „Ich nicht. Ich hätte viel zu viel Angst vor deinen Strafen." „Ha. Für dich hätte ich mir das besonders fieses ausgedacht." „Ah ja, was denn?" „Weiß nicht. Irgendwas fieses... schwere physische und psychische Arbeit!" „Du bist aber gemein!" ,rief Amy und angelte sich ein Kissen, um es gegen Cedrics Kopf zu klatschen. „Schon wieder eine Kissenschlacht?" ,stöhnte dieser und griff sich das Kissen. „Was heißt schon wieder?" ,rief Amy und langte nach dem nächsten Kissen, „Unsere Letzte ist schon ewig her." „Na gut, dann mach dich auf was gefasst" ,grinste Cedric und schleuderte das Kissen in ihre Richtung.

„Na gut" ,keuchte Amy nach etwa einer halben Stunde, „Ich geb auf. Du hast gewonnen. Ced, hey? Ich geb mich geschlagen!" „Hmm?" ,machte Cedric und beugte sich über sie, ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf gefangen, „Was sagst du? Ich versteh dich so schlecht." „Ich sagte" ,brüllte Amy, „Dass du gewonnen hast! Gehst du jetzt von mir runter?" „Ich find's aber bequem" ,erwiderte Cedric leise. „Ced, das ist nicht lustig" ,murmelte Amy und wand sich, um frei zukommen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich unwohl und doch gefiel es ihr auch wieder. Amy spürte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde und war sich sicher, dass sie ganz rot war. „Find ich schon" ,grinste Cedric, „Sehr sogar." „Nein... Cedric, wirklich... n-nicht" ,stotterte Amy, „Geh runter... ich will schlafen gehen." Cedric lockerte seine Griff etwas, ließ sie jedoch immer noch nicht los, stattdessen schaute er sie verwundert an. „Eve, was ist los mit dir?" ,fragte er dann. „N-nichts, ich bin nur müde" ,nuschelte Amy und wich seinem forschenden Blick aus, „Ich will schlafen." „Okay. Gehen wir hoch" ,meinte Cedric und richtete sich stirnrunzelnd auf.

Amy lag in ihrem Bett, die Bettdecke bis an die Nase nach oben gezogen und starrte die dunkle Decke über sich an. Eigentlich hätte sie schlafen sollen, aber die Gedanken an die Kissenschlacht mit Cedric plagten sie und ließen sie nicht schlafen. Cedric benahm sich ihr gegenüber wie früher, so als wäre nichts gewesen, kein Kuss, aber genau das machte Amy so fertig. Solange sie nur Blödsinn miteinander machten, war es in Ordnung, aber wenn er wieder so anfing wie eben... andere Leute würden es wohl flirten nennen, hatte Amy ihren Herzschlag plötzlich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Es fiel ihr immer schwerer ihrer Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, wo sie Cedrics Lippen doch so gerne wieder auf ihren fühlen würde. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch nur die beste Freundin spielen konnte, bevor ihre Gefühle aus ihr herausbrechen würden. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass sie damit die Freundschaft zu Cedric zerstören würde, hätte sie ihm schon längst gestanden, dass Cho und all die anderen Recht hatten. Aber so?

Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, wenn er doch Cho liebte? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass sie in ihm mehr sah, als nur einen besten Freund? Nein, das ging einfach nicht. Damit würde sie alles kaputt machen. Sie musste weiterhin ihre Rolle spielen, so tun als wäre nichts. So schwer es ihr auch fiel, aber sie konnte die Freundschaft zu Cedric einfach nicht riskieren. Lieber hatte sie ihn nur als besten Freund, als das er ganz aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde. Das würde sie erstrecht nicht aushalten. Sie brauchte ihn, er war ihr bester Freund und sollte es schließlich auch bleiben. Vielleicht... ja, vielleicht würden die Schmetterlinge irgendwann von alleine verschwinden. Auch wenn Amy nicht daran glaubte, klammerte sie sich an diese Hoffnung und schlief schließlich ein.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen schnell und Amys Maske bröckelte weiter, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Spielte ihre Rolle weiter, als wäre nichts, doch innerlich brach sie fast entzwei. Es war Samstagabend und am Montag begannen die UTZ- Prüfungen, sodass es nicht weiter verwunderlich war, dass man alle 7. Klässler über ihre Bücher und Notizen gebeugt, vorfand. So auch Cedric und Amy. Die beiden saßen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und waren in ihre Zauberkunstunterlagen vertieft. „Ich werde mir das nie merken können" ,stöhnte Amy und schlug ihr Buch zu. Cedric tat es ihr gleich, bevor er ihr antwortet: „Wird schon, wird schon... wir haben ja noch einen Tag." „Wow, einen ganzen Tag" ,seufzte Amy, „Ich bräuchte noch ne Woche." „Quatsch nicht, du schaffst das schon. Machen wir Schluss für heute." „Das klingt doch schon besser" ,grinste Amy, schob ihre Unterlagen von sich und lehnte sich zurück, „Was machen wir stattdessen?" „Wäre ich du, würde ich jetzt eine Kissenschlacht vorschlagen. Aber da ich das zum Glück nicht bin... keine Ahnung, was hältst du von einem Mondspaziergang?" „Einen Mondspaziergang?" ,fragte Amy und zog skeptisch die Augenbraue nach oben.

Doch schon wenige Minuten später schlenderte sie mit Cedric über das vom Mondlicht erleuchtete Hogwartsgelände. Je nachdem wie sich die Wolken vor dem hellen Vollmond verschoben, liefen sie entweder durch Schatten, Halbschatten oder durch ein voll angeleuchtetes Stück Gras. Als Amy einen Blick zu ihrem besten Freund warf, fiel ihr auf, dass er im Mondlicht seltsam blass wirkte. Und nachdem sie ihn genauer gemustert hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass er dünner geworden war. Nicht viel. Jemand anderem würde es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal auffallen, aber vor Amy blieb eben nichts geheim. Das war sicherlich nicht nur der Prüfungsstress. „Hast du Stress mit Cho?" ,fragte Amy leise. Cedric neben ihr schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte sie erstaunt an. „Wo... ich meine, wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" ,stotterte er. „Hm... ich hab also Recht. Was ist los?" „Nichts weiter. Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Amy wusste, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber sie sagte nichts weiter. Natürlich wollte sie nicht, dass Cedric unglücklich war, aber sie konnte auch nicht gerade sagen, dass es sie störte, dass er Krach mit Cho hatte.

Nachdem sie den See zwei Mal umrundet hatten, hielten sie inne. Amy wollte sich im Gras fallen lassen, doch Cedric hielt sie zurück und zog sie stattdessen in seine Arme. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da. Cedric strich immer wieder zärtlich über Amys Rücken, während diese sich ganz in seinen Armen verlor. Die Schmetterlinge flogen in größeren Scharen denn jemals zuvor in Amys Bauch herum und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie wollte sich von ihm lösen und davon laufen, doch es blieb nur bei dem Gedanken, da sich irgendetwas in ihrem Hinterkopf dagegen aussprach. So blieb sie also wo sie war und versuchte jegliche Gedanken, die auch nur annähernd etwas mit küssen zu tun hatten, aus ihrem Kopf zu wischen und stattdessen einfach nur diesen Moment zu genießen.

„Danke" ,flüsterte Cedric plötzlich in ihr Ohr und Amy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlte. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen und sie war froh, dass sie hinter Cedrics Rücken versteckt waren. „Wofür?" ,erwiderte Amy ebenso leise. Sie glaubte schon fast, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte, da er sich mit seiner Antwort lange Zeit ließ. „Dafür, dass du du bist" ,meinte er schließlich, „Dass du da bist." Amy lächelte und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch schlugen noch stärker mit ihren kleinen Flügelchen. „Äh... ja, das...", stotterte sie völlig verwirrt, „Kein Problem." Cedric grinste über ihre Verlegenheit, während Amys Blick einen Moment zu lange an seinen Lippen hing. Sie wollte ihn küssen, wollte endlich wieder seine weichen Lippen auf ihren spüren. Sie wollte in seinen Augen versinken und mit seinen Haaren spielen. Sie wollte... ‚Nein' ,rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Es ging nicht! Er war doch ihr bester Freund, er liebte Cho nicht sie. Ruckartig, um ja nicht noch einmal in Versuchung zu kommen, riss sie sich aus seinen Armen. Auf seine Lippen, die sich zum Widerspruch geöffnete hatten, achtete sie nicht. „Gehen wir hoch" ,murmelte Amy und wand sich Richtung Schloss, „Wir sollten noch ein wenig schlafen." Langsam ging sie davon. Cedric starrte ihr einen Moment entgeistert hinterher, bevor er folgte.

Die nächsten 1 ½ Wochen waren stressiger denn je. Eine Prüfung folgte der nächsten und die 7. Klässler kamen aus dem Lernen nicht mehr heraus. Doch an diesem Mittwochnachmittag war alles vorbei – zumindest für Amy. Gerade hatte sie ihre letzte Prüfung hinter sich – den praktischen Teil von Verwandlung, während die meisten anderen Schüler noch Wahrsagen und/oder Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe vor sich hatten. Sie war froh, dass sie endlich alles hinter sich hatte und nun endlich wieder ausspannen konnte. In den meisten Fächern hatte sie sogar ein Recht gutes Gefühl. So schlimm würden die Noten schon nicht werden.

Allerdings zog das Fehlen des Prüfungsstress auch eine negative Seite mit sich. Amy wusste schon nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sie im Gras am See gelegen hatte, nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen und kam ins Grübeln. Cedric... Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach einem dritten Kuss von ihm, dass es schon fast schmerzte. Es störte sie, dass sie absolut nichts gegen diesen oder ähnliche Gedanken tun konnte. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie schossen immer wieder durch ihren Kopf. Amy hielt das nicht mehr lange aus. Ihre Fassade war kurz davor auseinander zu brechen. Jemand zog ihr die Maske vom Gesicht und sie konnte es nicht ändern. Es passierte einfach. Sie wunderte sich sowieso schon, dass es noch niemandem aufgefallen war. Nicht ein mal Lenny, Ciara oder Luca. Und Cedric schon dreimal nicht. Er war viel zu sehr mit Cho beschäftigt.

Amy wollte nicht mehr nur beste Freundin sein. Das reichte ihr schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wollte Cedrics Freundin sein, wollte mit ihm Händchen halten, seine weichen Lippen küssen. Aber es ging nicht! Cedric wollte nicht das, was sie wollte. Würde sie ihm sagen, was sie empfand, würde sie ihn auch als Kumpel verlieren. Er wüsste sicherlich nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Amy wusste es ja selbst nicht. Wie ging man denn damit um, wenn man in seinen besten Freund verliebt war? Ignorieren funktionierte nicht. Das hatte Amy in den letzten Wochen mehr als deutlich zu spüren bekommen. Aber es Cedric zu sagen, war fast genauso unmöglich. Selbst wenn Cho nicht wäre. Cedric würde sie mit offenem Mund anstarren und sie womöglich auch noch auslachen, weil er es für einen Witz hielt. Aber es war nun mal kein Witz. So sehr Amy es sich auch wünschte.

Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie und Amy schrak zusammen. Es war Lenny, nicht Cedric. Kein Grund ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Oder doch? Immerhin hatte sie auch Lenny nichts von ihren Gefühlen für Cedric erzählt. Aber das war scheinbar auch nicht nötig. „Denkst du an Cedric?" ,fragte Lenny und streckte sich im Gras aus. „Wie bitte?" ,stotterte Amy, „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Amy, tu nicht so. Vielleicht kannst du es vor den anderen verheimlichen, sogar vor Cedric selbst. Aber ich bin nicht blöd. Ich seh doch was mit dir los ist, wie du ihn anstarrst. Ständig bist du in Gedanken und völlig abwesend. Warum sagst du es ihm nicht?" „Bist du eigentlich völlig übergeschnappt?" ,erwiderte Amy, die sich schnell wieder gefangen hatte. Natürlich konnte sie Lenny so etwas nicht verheimlichen. „Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?" ,fragte Amy weiter, „'Hallo Cedric, ich liebe dich'? Haha. Das wird sicher eine lustige Unterhaltung." Lenny seufzte: „Vielleicht nicht ganz so direkt, aber der Ansatz ist doch schon mal gar nicht schlecht."

Daraufhin herrschte eine lange Pause, bis sich Amy schließlich doch zu einer Antwort herabließ. „Lenny, begreifst du denn nicht, dass das alles kaputt machen würde? Unsere ganze Freundschaft? Das will ich nicht. Lieber hab ich ihn als Kumpel, wie gar nicht." Lenny musste grinsen. „Von ‚Ganz oder gar nicht' hast du auch noch nie was gehört oder?" Amy zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst es ihm sagen, Amy" ,fuhr Lenny fort, „Sonst machst du dich kaputt. Du kannst das nicht in dich hineinfressen. Rede mit ihm." „Er wird es nicht verstehen." „Natürlich wird er es verstehen. Hat er dich jemals nicht verstanden?" Amy dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Cedric hatte immer versucht sie zu verstehen und meistens war er damit auch erfolgreich. „Na also. Dann geh zu ihm und rede mit ihm" ,meinte Lenny grinsend und erhob sich aus dem Gras. Dann zog sie Amy ebenfalls nach oben und umarmte sie. „Was immer er auch sagen wird" ,murmelte sie in Amys Ohr, „Auf mich kannst du trotzdem zählen." Amy lächelte und stolperte Richtung Schloss davon.

Doch kaum, dass sie Cedric, der auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war, gefunden hatte, hatte sie das bisschen Mut, dass Lenny ihr eingeredet hatte, schon wieder verlassen. Für einen Rückzieher war es jedoch schon zu spät. Cedric hatte sie entdeckt, schick Cho schon einmal vor und kam auf Amy zu. „Hey, Eve" ,begrüßte er sie, „Wo warst du? Nach Verwandlung warst du einfach weg." „Äh... ja" ,nuschelte Amy, „Ich war... am See. Hab mich ins Gras gelegt..." „Mhm. Und was hast du jetzt vor?" „K-keine Ahnung. Und du... also, ich mein ihr?" „Lernen." „Oh, na dann! Ich will nicht stören." Amy wand sich um und wollte davon laufen, doch Cedric hielt sie am Arm fest und drehte sie wieder zu sich herum. „Eve, was ist los mit dir?" ,fragte er und schaute sie dabei eindringlich an. „N-nichts" ,stotterte Amy, die unter seinem Blick ganz nervös wurde, „W-was soll denn schon sein?" „Du benimmst dich komisch in letzter Zeit... und das liegt nicht nur an den Prüfungen. Sag mir, was los ist. Bitte! Lass mich dir doch helfen. Ich seh doch, dass was nicht stimmt." „Das kannst du nicht…" ,flüsterte Amy und wich seinem Blick aus.

Cedric schwieg einem Moment überrascht, bevor er erneut das Wort ergriff: „Warum nicht? Erzähl es mir, Eve! Ich kann es nicht sehen, wenn dich was bedrückt." „I-ich... nein. Es geht nicht" ,flüsterte Amy und wollte erneut davon laufen. Doch Cedric hielt noch immer ihr Handgelenk umfasst und hielt sie zurück. „Du kannst mir alles sagen, dass weißt du..." „Nein, nein. Das hier nicht." Amy wandte ihren Arm herum, doch Cedric klammerte sich daran fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. „Warum nicht?" „Weil... Oh, Ced, es geht einfach nicht. Verstehst du das denn nicht?" „Nein. Erklär es mir. Sonst hast du mir auch immer alles erzählt." „Es geht nicht, weil... weil es dabei um dich geht." „Um mich?" ,fragte Cedric verdutzt, „Aber was hab ich denn getan?" „Du hast nichts getan... es ist nur..." „Was denn, Eve? Nun sag es schon! Es wird doch wohl nicht so schlimm sein."

Doch Amy sprach nicht weiter. Ihre gelben Chucks sahen auf einmal so verlockend interessant aus. Wie schnell sie wohl damit davon laufen konnte? Cedric schob eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf anzuheben, doch Amy schob seine Hand zärtlich, aber bestimmt weg. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. In ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten die Tränen. Sie wollte weg hier. Warum hatte sie sich bloß dazu überreden lassen? Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. „Eve, bitte..." ,flehte Cedric erneut, „Sag mir doch endlich, was los ist." Amy hörte ihn kaum noch. In ihren Ohren hallten Lennys Worte nach: ‚Du machst dich noch selbst kaputt.' Und plötzlich machte etwas in ihrem Kopf Klick, ganz so als hätte sich ihr Verstand ausgeschalten. Die Worte sprudelten aus Amys Mund, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte. Bevor sie es verhindern konnte. „Ich liebe dich, Cedric."

Stille – Es schien so als würde plötzlich das ganze Schloss schweigen und hätte all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Cedric und Amy gerichtet. Cedric stand vor Amy und starrte diese mit weit geöffnetem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen an, während Amy interessiert und purpurrot im Gesicht den Boden musterte. Was hatte sie getan? Wieso hatte sie es ihm gesagt? Sie stierten den Boden an, als würde sich jeden Moment ein Loch darin auftun, indem sie versinken konnte. So bekam sie jedoch nicht mit, wie Cedric seine Lippen langsam wieder schloss und öffnete. Er formte Worte, lautlose Worte, die Amy verborgen blieben. Diese hatte jedoch schon längst einen anderen Entschluss gefasst – weglaufen.

Amy lief, so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen und mehrere Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend, die Treppen hinunter. Ihre Schritten hallten laut in ihren Ohren nach, sodass sie Cedric, der ihr nachrief, nicht hörte. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie sie an, ob sie denn völlig verrückt sei und was sie sich denn dabei gedacht habe. Eine zweite Stimme, die leise und kläglich klang, antwortete aus ihrem Hinterkopf, dass es richtig gewesen wäre, dass es gut gewesen wäre. Und eine dritte Stimme brüllte ihren Namen, doch diese Stimme kam von außerhalb, sie war hinter Amy. Also wand Amy ihren Kopf herum und entdeckte Cedric, der nun, einige Stufen über ihr, schwer atmend anhielt und sie mit seinen blau-grauen Augen anstarrte. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er zum Sprechen ansetzte. Doch er brach schon noch einem Wort ab, da er schneller begriff als Amy, was passierte. Amy hatte die nächste Stufe verfehlt, stolperte und fiel.


	9. Every Second I'm Without You I'm A Mess

**Kapitel 9 - Every second I'm without you I'm a mess**

Amy spürte, wie langsam wieder Leben in sie kam. Oder zumindest in ihre Gedanken, denn ihr Körper fühlte sich schwer an. So schwer wie Blei. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht öffnen und ihr Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerz. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr wieder einfiel, was geschehen war. Sie war ja so dumm gewesen. Und jetzt lag sie wahrscheinlich im Krankenflügel und hatte sich sonst was gebrochen. Zu gerne hätte sie die Augen geöffnet, um zu sehen, wer neben ihrem Bett saß, ob überhaupt jemand da war. Doch noch immer schienen ihre Augenlider wie fest geklebt. Langsam kam auch das Gefühl in ihren Körper zurück, was jedoch alles andere war als gut. Denn das Einzige, was Amy spürte, waren Schmerzen. Wie viele Stufen sie wohl gefallen war?

Erneut versuchte Amy die Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal klappte es. Langsam und schwerfällig hoben sich ihre Lider nach oben und gaben einen verschwommenen Blick auf weiß frei. Alles was Amy erkennen konnte, war weiß. Sie blinzelte und ihre Sicht wurde ein wenig klarer. Nun erkannte sie auch ihre Arme, die über einer Decke lagen. Eine Kanüle steckte darin und ein Schlauch führte zu einer Blutkonserve. Amy schüttelte den Kopf, was sich schmerzhaft bezahlt machte. Das konnte nicht sein. Nein. Das waren sicherlich nur irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen von Madam Pomfreys Medikamenten. Halluzinationen, ein Trip. Was auch immer, völlig egal. Dies hier war jedenfalls nicht die Realität. Das konnte nicht sein.

Schlaftrunken brummelte jemand neben ihr ihren Namen, einmal, zweimal. Dann wurde sanft an ihrem Arm gerüttelt. Das war nicht Cedrics Stimme und seine Hände waren es auch nicht. Trotzdem kannte Amy beides nur zu gut. Ein paar schwarze Locken drängten sich in ihr Blickfeld. Das konnte nicht sein. „Wie...? Was...? Wo...?" ,Amys Stimme bebte und klang heißer, trotzdem setzte sie zu einem weiteren Versuche an, „J-Joel?" Amy sah noch, wie die Locken nickend wippten, bevor sie die Augen wieder schloss und laut seufzte. ‚Nur ein böser Traum' ,sagte sie sich. Sie würde bestimmt gleich aufwachen und das alles wäre überhaupt nicht passiert. Hatte sie das nicht schon einmal geglaubt? Es schien schon Ewigkeiten her, doch in Wirklichkeit waren es gerade mal zwei Jahre, seitdem sie in der Zauberwelt verschwunden war. Und nun sollte das alles vorbei sein? Nein, nein, nein! Am Anfang wäre sie gerne zurück gegangen, aber jetzt? Sie gehörte hier nicht mehr her. Das war nicht mehr ihre Welt, nicht mehr ihr zu Hause, nicht mehr ihr Leben. Cedric war jetzt ihr Leben. Cedric, Lenny, Luca und Ciara. Ihre Welt war die, der Zauberer, nicht diese hier.

„Amy, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Joel hatte sich wieder auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett fallen gelassen, hielt Amys Hand und versuchte mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Doch diese schaute auch bei seinen letzten, fast schon geschrienen, Worten nicht auf. Was war passiert? Warum war sie wieder hier? Hier, wo sich nicht mehr hin gehörte. Hier, wo ihr einziger Freund ihr plötzlich so fremd erschien. Weg! Sie wollte hier weg. Zurück zu Cedric. Doch als sie sich aufsetzen wollte, wurde sie von zwei Armen zurück auf die Matratze gedrückt. Joels Gesicht schien immer noch ein wenig verschwommen, als er sich über sie beugte. „Du darfst noch nicht aufstehen" ,murmelte er und zog ihr die Decke wieder bis unters Kinn. Noch bevor Amy die Situation realisieren konnte, hatte Joel seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst und löste sich erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder von ihr. Amy starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte, stellte sie ihm nicht. Was war hier nur los? Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte sie alles für diesen Kuss gegeben und nun ekelte sie schon alleine der Gedanke daran. Joel redete erneut auf sie ein, doch Amy hörte ihm wieder einmal nicht zu. Was wenn doch alles nur ein Traum gewesen war? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein!

„Was ist passiert?" ,fragte Amy. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Hauchen. Mehr brachte sie nicht zustande. Joel griff erneut nach ihrer Hand, bevor er antwortete: „Du wurdest von angefahren und liegst seit fast zwei Tagen im Koma. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht." „Ich... würde gerne schlafen" ,flüsterte Amy und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. „Natürlich. Ich komm morgen wieder." Joel stand auf, drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand leise aus ihrem Zimmer. Amy drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte die marklos weiße Wand an. Konnte man innerhalb von zwei Tagen von einem Zeitraum der sich über zwei Jahre hinzog träumen? Träumte man überhaupt, wenn man im Koma lag? Amy suchte nach allen möglichen Ausflüchte, um die Vermutung, die sich in ihrem Kopf breit machte, zu unterdrücken. Doch wurde sie in ihren Gedanken bald zur grausamen Wahrheit und Amy konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Wenn das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, dann wollte sie weiterträumen. Sie wollte sich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückträumen. Doch bevor sie überhaupt nur die Augen schließen konnte, wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet. Amy drehte sich herum und war breit Joel anzufahren. Doch vor ihrem Bett stand nicht Joel, sondern eine Krankenschwester, die ein Tablett abstellte. Amy schluckte die Schimpfwörter hinunter und murmelte stattdessen, dass sie keinen Hunger habe. „Aber Miss, Sie müssen etwas essen" ,meinte die Krankenschwester und schob das Tablett über Amys Bett, „Immerhin lagen Sie zwei Tage lang im Koma." „Trotzdem hab ich keinen Hunger" , seufzte Amy und vergrub sich wieder unter ihrer Decke. Sie hatte keine Lust auf solche Diskussionen. Es ging ihr miserabel und das Einzige, auf das sie noch weniger Lust hatte, wie sinnlose Gespräche, war essen. Ihre Ignoranz gegenüber der Schwester wirkte. So war Amy bald wieder alleine und konnte sich ganz mit ihren melancholischen Gedanken beschäftigen. Doch diese Gedanken hielten nicht lange, da Amy die Augen zuklappten und sie in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf verfiel.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Amy von einer fröhlichen Stimme geweckt, die, wie Amy einen Moment später geknickt feststellen musste, der Krankenschwester von gestern gehörte. Erneut stellte die Schwester ein Tablett, diesmal mit Frühstück, ab, was Amy jedoch nur mit einem Stöhnen quittierte und sich wieder auf die Seite drehte. „Miss..." ,fing die Krankenschwester an, doch Amy unterbrach sie sogleich. „Nein, ich möchte immer noch nichts essen" ,brummelte sie in ihre Kissen, „Sie können das Tablett gleich wieder mitnehmen." „Aber Miss, Sie müssen etwas essen" ,versuchte es die Krankenschwester, „Außerdem ist das Frühstück heute wirklich köstlich." „Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich keinen Hunger habe" ,seufzte Amy. „Ihr Freund wäre sicherlich auch nicht begeistert, wenn er erführe, dass Sie das Essen verweigern." „Mein Freund? Ich habe keinen Freund..." „Aber der junge Mann mit den schwarzen Locken...? Verzeihung, das geht mich eigentlich gar nichts an." „Joel?" ,fragte Amy und konnte sich ein sarkastisches Lachen nicht verkneifen, „Er ist nicht mein Freund. Er... ist nur ein Kumpel." Es schien wie ein Fluch. Alle Leute dachten, dass Amy mit ihrem besten Freund zusammen wäre. Immer und überall, in diesem Punkt gab es selbst in der Zaubererwelt keinen Unterschied. „So... ein Kumpel?" ,meinte die Krankenschwester mit einem leisen Hüsteln, „Wie auch immer. Wenn ich nachher wieder komme, ist das Frühstück leer." Amy schaute ihr augenrollend nach und vergrub sich tief unter ihrer Decke.

Joel schaute gegen Nachmittag vorbei, nachdem Amy sowohl ihr Frühstück als auch das Mittagessen, das Klo runtergespült hatte. Doch dieses Mal konnte auch die Verwirrung über den Kuss zur Begrüßung, Amy nicht über die Tatsache hinweg täuschen, dass er älter aussah. Joel hatte sich tatsächlich verändert und Amy war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Haare eines Mensches innerhalb zweier Tage nicht um etwa 5 cm wachsen konnten. Hoffnung flammte in Amy auf und sie begann zu strahlen, was Joel jedoch missverstand und ihr erneut einen Kuss aufdrückte. Amy war das egal, denn die kleine Flamme war schon wieder erloschen. Nun, selbst wenn sie Recht hatte und zwei Jahre lang in der Zauberwelt gelebt hatte, wie sollte sie denn jemals zurückkommen? „Was ist denn nur mit dir los?" ,fragte Joel und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Amy musste feststellen, dass er das nicht halb so zärtlich tat wie Cedric. Zurück, sie wollte endlich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. „Nichts ist" ,nuschelte Amy, „Ich fühl mich einfach noch nicht so gut." Zum Glück wurden ihr hier die Ausreden praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert, sodass Amy sich nicht selbst etwas ausdenken musste. Denn sie war nicht nur eine schlechte Lügnerin, wie Cedric ihr immer wieder mitteilte, sondern auch absolut phantasielos, wenn es um Ausreden und Notlügen ging.

Cedric. Erneut schweiften Amys Gedanken weit von der Realität ab und sie hörte Joel, der langsam begann sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sie zu machen, nicht mehr. Was er wohl gerade machte? Ob wohl nun wieder Amys magischer Zwilling bei ihm war und sich eben so verloren vorkam, wie Amy selbst? Höchst wahrscheinlich, sonst gäbe es in dieser Welt zwei Amy Evens und das wollte sicher keiner. Aber wenn Amy und ihr Zwilling erneut die Plätze getauscht hatten, warum sollte es nicht auch noch ein drittes Mal funktionieren? Nur wie? Das letzte Mal war sie eine Treppe hinunter gefallen, aber das wollte Amy sicherlich nicht noch einmal probieren. Und beim ersten Mal? Da war sie einfach durch die Absperrung... Aber natürlich! Sie musste nach Kings Cross. Das war ihre einzige Chance. Die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Das war es! So würde sie ganz sicher zurückkommen. Und wenn nicht...? Nein, daran wollte Amy nicht denken. Es musste klappen.

Sie wollte aufspringen, doch Joel, den sie schon total vergessen hatte, drückte sie zurück auf die Matratze. „Bist du denn plötzlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" ,fuhr Joel sie an, „Erst nimmst du mich überhaupt nicht wahr und dann wieder willst du wie wild geworden, aus deinem Bett springen. Was ist denn los mit dir?" „Äh... ich... nichts?" ,stotterte Amy, „Ich... nur aufs Klo." Joel seufzte, ließ sie jedoch aufstehen und zum Bad gehen. Amy schloss sich darin ein und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an. Sie war blass und auch ihre Nahrungsverweigerung schien sich schon bemerkbar zumachen. Kurz gesagt sie sah beschissen aus. Amy schüttelte den Kopf und spritze kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht. Es war vollkommen unwichtig, wie sie aussah, solange sie einen Weg fand, wie sie an Joel und den Krankenschwestern vorbei kam. ‚Immer ruhig bleiben' ,dachte Amy und wischte das Wasser ab, ‚Dir wird schon noch etwas einfallen.' Sie warf das Handtuch achtlos auf den Boden und ging wieder ins Zimmer, wo Joel noch immer auf der Bettkante saß.

Erst gegen Abend verabschiedete Joel sich und Amy war endlich wieder alleine. Nachdem die Krankenschwester, dass Abendessen abgestellt hat, machte Amy sich daran, die Klamotten zu durchwühlen, die Joel ihr mitgebracht hatte. Nachdem sie die passende Kleidung gefunden hatte, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und lauschte. Es war nichts zuhören. Langsam, da ihr zu schnelle Bewegungen noch immer Schmerzen bereiteten, tapste sie durch das Krankenhaus. Sie wollte gerade die Tür zur Freiheit öffnen, als sie am Arm gepackt wurde. Amy fuhr herum und blickte in das gebräunte Gesicht ihrer ‚Lieblingskrankenschwester'. „Darf ich fragen, wohin Sie wollen, Miss Even?" ,fragte die Schwester zuckersüß. „Uh... spazieren?" ,erwiderte Amy kleinlaut, während sie mit ihrem rechten Fuß den weißen Boden malträtiere. Fast hätte sie es geschafft. „Aber sind Sie denn verrückt geworden? Sie können sich doch nicht einfach davon schleichen, um spazieren zu gehen. In Ihrem Zustand! Ich bring Sie wieder ins Bett."

Die halbe Nacht lang wälzte Amy sich in ihrem Bett herum, um der Versuchung einzuschlafen, zu widerstehen. Erst gegen Mitternacht wiegte sie sich in Sicherheit und schlich erneut aus ihrem Zimmer. Die Krankenschwestern hielten gerade ein Kaffeekränzchen, sodass es ein Leichtes gewesen wäre zu verschwinden, wenn da nur nicht diese fast schon unerträglichen Schmerzen wären. Amy kam nur langsam voran und seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie die gläserne Eingangstür hinter sich zu stieß. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und holte erst mal tief Luft. Zum Glück war der Weg vom Medical Rehabilitation Centre bis zum King's Cross Bahnhof nicht all zu weit, denn Amy hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie in diesem Zustand laufen konnte. Erneut atmete sie tief ein, dann stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und lief los. Seit sie Joel kannte, war London wie eine zweite Heimat für sie und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie die große Stadt mindestens genauso gut kannte, wie die Einheimischen. Das war nun insofern ein Vorteil, dass sie sich nicht auf den Weg konzentrieren musste, sondern ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem gleichmäßigem Atmen zukommen lassen konnte.

Mit jedem Schritt fiel ihr das Laufen schwerer und so wurden die paar Minuten bis zum Bahnhof zu einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Immer wieder musste sie anhalten und Pause machen, um durchzuatmen und ihre Muskeln zu entspannen. Endlich, als sich die Abstände zwischen den Pausen schon auf ein paar Schritte reduzierte hatten, erreichte sie King's Cross. Sie mobilisierte noch einmal all ihre Kräfte und lief zur Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Kurz davor hielt sie inne und sog erneut Luft in ihre Lungen. „Bitte lass es klappen" ,flehte Amy, bevor sie sich mit fest zusammen gepressten Lippen und geschlossenen Augen gegen die Absperrung lehnte. Es passierte nichts. Entsetzt stolperte Amy einen Schritt zurück. Wieso kam sich nicht durch? Sollte ihr jetzt tatsächlich auch dieser Weg zurück in die Zauberwelt verwährt bleiben? „Nein, nein, nein" ,rief Amy und presste sich erneut gegen die Absperrung. Wieder passierte nichts, rein gar nichts. Tränen der Wut bildeten sich in ihren Augen und sie sackte zu Boden. „Warum?" ,flüsterte sie heißer, „Warum lässt du mich nicht durch? Ich will doch nur zurück zu Cedric."

Amy brauchte ganze vier Anläufe, bis sie wieder unsicher auf ihren Füßen stand und der Absperrung tödliche Blicke zu warf. Sie wollte dort durch, koste es, was es wolle! Nachdem sie sich die Tränen von den Wagen gewischt hatte, ging sie erneut auf die Absperrung zu und begann verzweifelt darauf einzuschlagen, ungeachtet der neuerlichen Schmerzen. Amy wollte ihre Hand gerade sinken lassen, da sie sie schon fast blutig geschlagen hatte, als die Absperrung nachgab und Amys Hand sich hindurch schob. Doch was wirklich wundersam war, war, dass sich neben Amy eine Hand von der anderen Seite durch die Absperrung geschoben hatte. Aber nicht irgendeine Hand, nein, sie sah genauso aus wie Amys. Die langen Finger, die fast schon extrem kurzgeschnittenen Fingernägel und die blauen Adern, die sich deutlich unter der leicht gebräunten Haut abbildeten. Amy stutzte. Was passierte hier nur? Bevor ihre Verwunderung sie jedoch völlig lähmte, schob Amy sich ganz durch die Absperrung und fand sich an Gleis 9 ¾ wieder. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr blasses, von Schweiß bedecktes Gesicht. Sie hatte es geschafft.

„Du... du bist... ich" ,stotterte eine Stimme hinter Amy, die ihrer eigenen zum Verwechseln ähnlich klang. Amy fuhr herum und starrte ihr Gegenüber mit weit geöffnetem Mund an. Sie stand sich selbst gegenüber. Nuja, besser gesagt ihrem magischen Zwilling, der ihr tatsächlich bis auf die letzte Locke glich. Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde hatten sich jedoch beide Amys wieder gefasst und plapperten gleichzeitig drauf los. „Hm... setzen wir uns hin" ,schlug die magische Amy vor, „Und dann kannst du mir alles erzählen." Die Beiden ließen sich auf der nächsten Bank fallen und Amy begann zu erzählen.

Nach geschlagenen 5 Minuten beendete sie ihre Geschichte und forderte ihr magisches Ich auf, zu erzählen. „Mir ging es am Anfang ähnlich wie dir" ,begann diese, „Ich hab mich überhaupt nicht zurecht gefunden und wollte einfach nur zurück. Im Gegensatz zu dir ist mir die Idee mit der Absperrung schon viel früher gekommen. Während der ersten Woche war ich bestimmt vier Mal hier, aber es hat nie funktioniert. Es scheint wohl nur zu klappen, wenn wir beide gleichzeitig versuchen durchzukommen. Aber dann hab ich mich langsam eingewöhnt und Joel kennen gelernt. Er ist wirklich toll. Als ich wieder in Irland war hab ich mich mit deinem, meinem, wessen Vater auch immer gestritten und bin dann zu Joel gezogen. Naja, wie dir wohl auch schon aufgefallen ist, sind wir zusammen... Dann bin ich von diesem Auto angefahren worden und als ich vor ein paar Stunden aufgewacht bin, war ich wieder in Hogwarts. Ich hab fast ne Kollaps gekriegt." „Na frag mich mal" ,murmelte Amy, die es immer noch ein wenig seltsam fand mit sich ‚selbst' zu sprechen, „Fassen wir zusammen, du willst zurück in meine Welt und ich in deine. Wunderbar. Dann mal los, bringen wir dich zurück!" Amy wollte aufspringen, doch ihr magischer Zwilling hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht so schnell" ,meinte die magische Amy, „Natürlich will ich wieder zurück... Ich passe einfach nicht mehr in die Zauberwelt, so ganz hab ich da wohl nie hingehört... Sollten wir Cedric und Joel davon erzählen?" „Das würden sie uns sowieso nicht glauben" ,erwiderte Amy kopfschüttelnd, „Ich würde mir selbst nicht glauben." „Stimmt. Du hast Recht. Noch was... Was ich kann, kannst du auch! Cedric wird schon noch merken, was er an dir hat. Cho... ich glaub es nicht. Wie ist er bloß auf die Idee gekommen? Tz... Gut, gehen wir." Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Amys zum Torbogen zurück. „Ah" ,fiel es der magischen Amy ein, „Du musst übrigens nach Hogsmeade apparieren und dann zum Schloss laufen. Anders geht's leider nicht... Ich hoffe du schaffst das?" „Klar, kein Problem" ,erwiderte die andere Amy und stützte sich gegen den Torbogen. „Wirklich?" ,fragte ihr magisches Ich, „Du siehst ziemlich blass aus." „Äh... ja, hab nicht so viel gegessen. Du musst zum Medical Rehabilitation Centre. Ist nicht weit von hier, du..." „Ich weiß wo das ist. Gut, dann werd ich mal gehen. Viel Glück!" „Dir auch" ,erwiderte Amy und schaute ihrem magischen Zwilling nach, wie er durch den Torbogen zurück in die Muggelwelt verschwand.

Erst nach einer Weile wand Amy sich ab und seufzte glücklich. Sie war wieder zu Hause und diesmal hoffentlich für immer. Müdigkeit und ein Anfall von Schwäche übermannten Amy und sie ließ sich auf der nächstbesten Bank fallen. Sie hätte das Essen im Krankenhaus nicht verschmähen sollen, das hatte sie jetzt davon. Nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig erholt hatte, begann sie in ihren Taschen zukramen. Er war tatsächlich wieder an seinem angestammten Platz, wie durch Zauberhand zurück gesteckt. Amy zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und betrachtete ihn einen Moment, bevor sie an Hogsmeade dachte und mit einem leisen _plopp_ verschwand.

Kaum eine Sekunde später fand sie sich am Ortsrand von Hogsmeade wieder. Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft und dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Alles, was sie nicht einmal anhalten ließ, war der Gedanken, dass im Schloss ein warmes Bett auf sie warteten würde und Cedric. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie den beschwerlichen Weg bis nach Hogwarts zurückgelegt hatte und so wunderte es sie nicht weiter, dass draußen schon die ersten Vögel zwitscherten, als sie gerade die Eingangshalle betrat. Amy hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich groß umzuschauen, stattdessen ging sie schnurstracks auf die Treppen zu. Sie wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett, doch ihre Beine machten nicht so ganz mit. Kaum, dass sie den Fuß gehoben hatte, fühlte dieser sich an wie Pudding. Amy versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten, damit sie nicht fiel. Doch auch obwohl sie nichts festes zwischen die Finger bekam, wurde ihr Fall aufgefangen. „Eve, was machst du denn hier?" ,entrüstete sich jemand lautstark, „Du... wieso bist du nicht im Krankenflügel? Wann bist du...?" „Cedric" ,konnte Amy gerade noch flüstern, bevor ihr wieder einmal schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	10. I Want Your Love Let's Break

**Kapitel 10 – I want your love, let's break the walls between us**

Als Amy aufwachte, fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie drei Tage geschlafen. Aber vor allem bemerkte sie ihren leeren Magen, der laut nach Essen knurrte. Jemand neben ihr lachte leise auf und mit einem Blinzeln stellte Amy fest, dass Lenny auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß. Sie war im Krankenflügel. Wie war sie hier hergekommen? „Cedric hat dich hochgetragen" ,meinte Lenny und Amy fragte sich, ob sie laut gedacht hatte, „Warum bist du denn aufgestanden? Madam Pomfrey hat nicht mal mitbekommen, dass du überhaupt wach warst. Du hast uns allen ne ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Besonders Cedric. Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist? Cedric meinte nur, dass du gefallen bist. Aber das ist nicht alles oder? Ich..." „Lenny, stopp" ,fuhr Amy ihr dazwischen, „Nicht so viel Informationen und Fragen auf einmal bitte. Ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht." „Richtig, richtig" ,murmelte Lenny, „Tut mir Leid. Also... was ist passiert? Cedric ist total verwirrt, fast so wie du, als du endlich kapiert hast, dass du ihn liebst. Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

Amy stöhnte: „Du kannst dich einfach nicht zurückhalten oder? Ich sagte weniger Informationen. Nicht noch mehr... Ich, ah, ich hab ihm gesagt..., dass ähm... ich ihn liebe." „Du hast...? Aber... Und? Was hat er gesagt?" „Gar nichts. Ich mein, was hab ich denn erwartet? Er und Cho... Ach, überhaupt! Das ist alles nur deine Schuld. Du hast mich dazu überredet. Und das hab ich nun davon! Ich steh da wie der letzte Trottel." „Was? Wie? Und ich soll mich mit den Informationen zurückhalten, tz... Muss ich dir den Mund zu kleben oder würdest du einem Schwall von Informationen aus meinem Mund lauschen, ohne dazwischen zuquasseln, egal was ich sage? Was meinst du, ob's hier Klebeband gibt?" „Pf... fang an. Ich hör dir zu und bin furchtbar gespannt" ,erwiderte Amy augenrollend.

„Wehe, ich hör nur einen Mucks" ,grinste Lenny, bevor sie mit ihrer Predigt begann, „Ich frag mich ernsthaft, ob du mit Absicht so blind bist. Jeder hält euch, sprich dich und Cedric, für das absolute Traumpaar. Es wurden sogar schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wann ihr denn endlich zusammenkommt. Selbst Cho hat schon gemerkt, dass sie keine Chance gegen dich hat. Oder was meinst du warum sie dauernd Streit mit Cedric oder wahlweise auch mit dir hat? Sie ist eifersüchtig. Und das nicht ohne Grund... Halt die Klappe, Amy. Ich schwör dir, ich werde Klebeband finden. Wo war ich? Ah, richtig... Cedric ist immer bei dir und wenn nicht, dann spricht er von dir. Er kommt zu dir, wenn du ihn brauchst. Er pflegt dich, wenn du kränkelst. Er kommt gerannt, wenn du pfeifst. Er bringt dich zum Lachen, auch wenn du eigentlich todtraurig bist. Und selbst jetzt" ,seufzte Lenny und deutete auf das Bett hinter ihr, wo, wie Amy jetzt erst auffiel, Cedric schlief, „Selbst jetzt weicht er nicht von deiner Seite. Weißt du wie lange er gebraucht hat, um Madam Pomfrey dazu zu überreden, dass er hier schlafen darf? Er war die letzten Tage hier. Blass, schweigsam, verwirrt und in Gedanken. Mein Gott, Amy, wie viele Zeichen brauchst du denn noch?"

Amy wollte sie unterbrechen, da sie dachte Lenny sei vielleicht endlich fertig, doch im Gegenteil. „Klappe. Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig" ,fuhr Lenny fort, „Du hast es nie mitbekommen, natürlich. Aber immer wenn du nicht in der Nähe warst, war er nicht gerade das, was man freundlich nennt zu Cho. Meistens hat er sie fast gänzlich ignoriert. Cho war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er wollte dich eifersüchtig machen. Vielleicht war das nicht von Anfang an so, aber er hat wohl ziemlich schnell geschnallt, dass Cho ne Zicke ist. Nun, weiter im Text... Ihr flirtet ständig mit einander! Ich mein, dass ist schon nicht normal. Und nein, Amy, dass ist kein freundschaftliches Flirten. Warum verstehst du denn nicht, dass er dich genauso liebt, wie du ihn liebst? Klar, ich hätte auch Angst, um die Freundschaft und so. Aber Amy, so macht ihr euch doch beide nur unglücklich. Ihr seit so sehr ineinander verliebt, dass ihr platzt, wenn ihr euren Gefühlen nicht bald Luft macht. Probiert es doch einfach miteinander. Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, dann schafft es keiner. Ihr wärt ein tolles Paar... Nun, ja ich werd dann mal zum Abendessen."

„Warte Lenny" ,rief Amy, als die Freundin schon fast an der Tür war, „Ich komm mit. Zieh mich nur schnell an." In Windeseile hatte Amy ihre Klamotten gewechselt, sie hatten einen Riesenhunger. Doch als sie erneut einen Blick auf das Bett mit Cedric warf, hielt sie inne. Er sah immer noch so verdammt süß aus, wenn er schlief. Lennys Worte hallten noch in ihrem Kopf nach, um ihre Wirkung zu verschärfen und Amy war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihnen Glauben schenken konnte. Natürlich stimmte es, dass Cedric immer für sie da war und das alles... aber war das wirklich ein Anzeichen für Liebe? Hatte Cedric Cho nur ausgenutzt, um sie eifersüchtig zu machen? Würde er so etwas tun? „Amy, komm. Lass ihn schlafen" ,meinte Lenny von der Tür leise, „Er hat in den letzten Tagen aus Sorge kaum ein Auge zu gemacht. Du wirst schon noch mit ihm reden können. Es wird alles gut." Nach einem letzten Blick auf Cedric, folgte Amy der Freundin nach unten.

Amy wollte gerade hinter Lenny durch die Flügeltür in die Große Halle schlüpfen, als eine vertraute Hand ihr Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Cedric drehte sie vorsichtig zu sich herum und lächelte sie schwach an. „Eve, ich... ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht" ,flüsterte er, während er mit seinen blau-grauen Augen in ihrer starrte, als wolle er darin versinken, „Du kannst doch nicht einfach... Gott, ich bin fast gestorben, als du nicht mehr im Bett lagst, dabei bin ich doch nur ganz kurz einge..." „Ced?" ,wollte Amy ihn unterbrechen, doch er ließ ihr keine Chance. „Eingenickt und dann warst du weg" ,fuhr er fort, „Mach so was nie wieder! Hörst du? So einen Schock vertrag ich nicht noch mal." „Cedric?" „Ich wollte doch gar nicht schlafen. Aber ich war auf einmal so müde, weißt du? Ich war die ganzen letzten Tage wach, um neben dir zusitzen, wenn du aufwachst. Dann sind mir einfach die Augen zugefallen und als ich aufgewacht bin, warst du einfach weg. Du weißt ja gar nicht, was für einen Schock..." „Cedric?" ,wiederholte Amy kopfschüttelnd. „Huh?" ,fragte dieser und blinzelte kurz, als ob er sie erst jetzt wieder voll wahrnehmen würde. „Ich wollte doch nur was essen" ,seufzte Amy, „Ich hab seit Tagen keinen Bissen mehr zu mir genommen." „Oh... oh, natürlich. Gehen wir essen" ,nuschelte Cedric und ließ ihren Arm los.

Geknickt öffnete Amy erneut die Tür zur Großen Halle. Was hatte sie denn erwartete, das große Liebesgeständnis? Eine Szene wie frisch aus dem neusten Hollywood- Liebesdrama? Sie hatte sich viel zu viel Hoffnung von Lenny einreden lassen. Lenny... ,der würde sie was erzählen! Ihr so einen Mist einzureden. Cedric liebte sie... ja, natürlich. Und wie er das tat... ganz klar. Wie hatte sie das nur eine Sekunde lang glauben können? Er war immer noch nur ihr bester Freund, der sich Sorgen um sie machte und sich zeitweise aufführte, als wäre er ebenfalls ihr großer Bruder. Aber Liebe? Nein. Warum sollte er auch gerade sie wählen, wo er doch jedes Mädchen haben könnte? Wirklich jedes Mädchen! Und dann gerade sie? Sie hatte doch nichts besonderes an sich, sie war auch nicht hübsch, sie war nicht beliebt, sie war nicht sonderlich lustig, sie...

„Eve?" ,fragte Cedric leise und Amy hielt inne. Noch bevor sie die Tür wieder schließen konnte, hatte Cedric sie zu sich herum gedreht und blickte ihr erneut in die Augen. „Was du da gesagt hast damals, bevor du..." ,fuhr er genauso leise fort, „Du weißt doch..." „Nein. Was habe ich wann gesagt?" ,fragte Amy perplex. „Na, du weißt schon..., dass du... du... du weißt schon. Ich wollte nur... ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich... Eve, ich... ich dich auch." „Was?" ,fragte Amy verstört, „Ced, von was sprichst du eigentlich?" In ihr Unterbewusstsein war die Antwort auf diese Frage schon längst durch gesickert, aber Amy konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er konnte nicht das meinen, was sie glaubte. Das war unmöglich.

Cedric schwieg einen Moment, starrte sie an. Amy war sich sicher, dass sein Blick etwas sagte, wie ‚Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer' und sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das war ihr Cedric. „Amy Hannah Even" ,meinte er dann auf einmal mit fester und lauter Stimme, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass sie ihn auch wirklich verstand, „Ich... liebe dich." Amy konnte nichts weiter, als Cedric mit großen Augen anzustarren, während in der Halle Gemurmel losbrach. Alle hatten es gehört und Amy war sich sicher mehrer ‚Endlich's aus den verschiedensten Ecke hören zu können, während sie Cedric noch immer ungläubig anstarrte. Dieser war jedoch nicht ganz so bewegungsunfähig wie Amy und war so geistreich die Tür zur Großen Halle zu verschließen.

Unterdessen war Amy wieder zu sich gekommen. „Ced...?" ,flüsterte sie, „Versprich mir, dass das kein Traum ist." Cedric musste lächeln: „Nein. Nein, Eve, das ist kein Traum." Amy kam die wenigen Schritte, die sie trennten auf ihn zu. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Arme hinter seinem Nacken verschränken zu können. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ced" ,flüsterte sie dann leise in sein Ohr. Cedric legte die Hände an ihre Hüften und zog sie fester an sich. Noch einmal schauten sie einander in die Augen, bevor sie sie schlossen. Langsam, so als wollten sie jede Sekunde auskosten, näherten sich ihre Lippen und als Amy Cedrics heißen Atem auf ihre Haut fühlen konnte, hielt sie inne. Sie wollte, dass dieser Moment niemals aufhörte. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und blieben sanft aufeinander ruhen.

Zum ersten Mal genoss Amy die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch und gewährte ihnen freien Flug. Ihre Knie wurden weich wie Pudding und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Doch ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, als sich noch enger an Cedric zu drücken, was das Ganze nicht unbedingt besser machte. Das war er also, ihr erster richtiger Kuss und er war genauso, wie sie ihn sich gewünscht hatte. Auch die anderen zwei Küsse waren schön gewesen, aber dieser war besonders. Endlich musste sie sich keine Gedanken mehr darum machen, dass sie ihren besten Freund küsste. Keine widerspenstigen Gedanken wollten ihr mehr Glaube machen, dass das nicht richtig war. Dieser Kuss sollte niemals aufhören.

Doch nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit musste auch Amy einsehen, dass eine Sauerstoffzufuhr unumgänglich war und so ließ sie schwer atmend von Cedrics Lippen ab. Lächelnd blickte sie Cedric an, der ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht strich und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. „Ich liebe dich" ,wiederholte er und Amys Lächeln wurde noch breiter: „Ich dich auch." Dann drängte sich plötzlich ein lautes Knurren aus ihrer Magengegend in ihr Bewusstsein und Cedric lachte. „Gehen wir essen" ,grinste und griff nach ihrer Hand. Amy verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Höhle des Löwen.

4


End file.
